Karin and Link
by PurpleCobra247
Summary: It's finally here; the sequel to "Kunimitsu and Stitch 2: Kuni Has a Glitch"! Karin finally returns home with confidence and keeps Link, or experiment 251, for herself for a generous price, but when Ibuki gets hurt, the situation take a good detour.
1. The Package

Karin and Link

By: PurpleCobra247

Rated M for adult language, minor and sci-fi violence, some use of alcohol, and sexual content

(This is a sequel to my "Kunimitsu and Stitch" stories, even though it's mostly aimed at the Street Fighters. Just wanna warn ya'll. Enjoy!)

Chapter 1: The Package

Several weeks ago, Karin embarked on a Hawaiian vacation and, as soon as she ran into Jumba, Stitch, Lilo, and Stitch's cousins, everything in her life just changed right before her own eyes. She wasn't expecting more than just a desperate search and rescue to save Stitch from Gantu and the whole experience… rescuing Stitch, meeting Lilo's family, and saving Kunimitsu from her glitch… was all that she needed for an adventure a Kanzuki will always remember. At first, Karin didn't believe in alien activity, but after seeing so many of those extraterrestrials under one roof, she decided to take back everything she said about them and just accept the fact that there is life out there. To make her belief come true, she decided to _buy _an alien from Stitch, which happened to be Link, the experiment that was once a functional linking tool to bring people together. Since he was just any old alien now, Karin actually saved him from dehydration just in time… and she doesn't even know that… yet. Once she does hear about it, she'll realize that her generosity can save more than just an ohana who was really having some money problems.

Now that the glitch was completely gone, everything was back to normal for everyone in the world. Every single day, Karin was honored. It happened so much that just having a day or a month to celebrate the street fighter's victory wasn't enough. The entire continent of Asia decided that just bowing down to Karin or just giving her a congratulatory pat on the back everyday was enough and she felt like a queen at this point. Even the other Street Fighters honored her everyday, especially M. Bison. He really felt bad about his evil ways and realized that being good can do you some good from time to time.

As the couple of weeks went by since Karin came home, she's been waiting eagerly for Link to arrive. Today, she's actually sitting outside on the front porch of the Street Fighter HQ, reading a newspaper while she waited patiently for Link. As she was reading, she noticed the small article about her and her fight with Kunimitsu. She smiled when she saw that the press called her an "International Heroine". It really made her formerly spoiled personality leave her like a ghostly spirit as she continued to read the article. As soon as she was finished, she gently closed it, placed the folded paper on her right side on the sidewalk, and sighed with happiness as she leaned back in her recliner.

"Wow." She said to herself. "I can't believe they just called me an 'International Heroine'. That just makes me feel good inside. In fact, I feel… like a brand new person. I don't feel so… spoiled anymore. I don't see why I should've been spoiled in the first place, besides the fact that I am the heiress and only daughter to a strong conglomerate. Once Link arrives, I'll be sure to treat him as if he was just a member of my family." Right after she said this, her cell phone started to vibrate next to her in the chair. She picked it up and saw that it was an e-mail from the Whyte Dragon Dating Service and she also saw that it was sent by Stitch. She immediately sat up with shock as she read the e-mail. Here's what it said:

To: Karin Kanzuki

From: Experiment 626 (a.k.a. Stitch)

Dear Karin,

When you told meega about how men always repelled from you because you were a street fighter and all, meega got inspired. I wanted to find the perfect man for you as thanks for saving my true love's life. This Whyte Dragon Dating Service thing is the best dating service out there and meega decided to use it to get you the man of your dreams. Once you read these facts, you'll see why he's perfect. Read it carefully. Hee, hee!

Name: Derryk Jaymes Williams

Age: 21

Nationality: African American/Japanese

Height: 7' 0"

Weight: 325 lbs

Zodiac: Capricorn

Occupation(s): Storage manager/extraterrestrial scientist

Father: Vancogh Kyle Williams

Mother: Karolyn Ziiva Williams (deceased)

Siblings: None

Education: Blue Eagle High School Advanced Diploma/University of Hawaii Bachelor's Degree in Zoology and Sciences

Personality Traits:

Outgoing

Active

Diesel Muscles

Loves children

Loves animals

Loves the elderly

_Karin Kanzuki's biggest fan_

Passionate

Gentle

Caring

Can be aggressive at times

Hates prejudice and racism

Christian

Hardworking

Self-disciplined

Respects everyone around him unless otherwise

Do you see the italicized fact under the personality traits? That's one good reason why you should try to date him sometime. Other than that fact, the others are the perfect list of how you want your man to be. Meega knows it. I like him because he studies meega, my cousins, and other extraterrestrials for a living _and _he works in the storage department of a grocery store. He's nearly as rich as you, Karin! Anyway, meega has to go to bed now. Meega's getting sleepy and my typing is getting slow here.

Hope this information helps you. He sounds like your kind of guy.

Aloha and good luck.

Sincerely,

Stitch

Karin remained speechless as she read through the entire message. She was so into it that she didn't realize that Link was delivered right next to her on her right side. Link popped out of the box and looked up at the speechless and surprised Karin Kanzuki. After about five silent minutes, she dropped her phone in less than a second and ran inside to tell the others, still not noticing Link. He became curious as he picked up her cell phone and walked inside using Blanka's smaller door.

In the kitchen…

"GUYS!" Karin screamed to get everyone's attention. "Stitch just sent me an e-mail… a very… helpful e-mail."

"He did?" Chun-Li asked with wonder.

"Yeah. It's about-" Karin paused as she saw her cell phone being handed to her by Link. "Thank you, Link. Anyway, it's about-LINK! YOU CAME!" Karin paused herself again as she picked up Link with the widest smile she could put on her face and hugged him with all her strength, being careful not to suffocate him, of course. The other Street Fighters were speechless to see Link, an actual alien, in the arms of someone who once didn't believe in alien activity. "OH, LINK! I didn't even notice you out there, didn't I?"

"Naga." Link replied as he shook his head. "You were reading cousin Stitch's e-mail."

"I'm so sorry, Link. Well, now that you're here, everyone…" Karin paused as she placed Link on the table in front of everyone. The grundo-like experiment stood there like a good boy as she continued. "…meet experiment 251, also known as Link. He was previously created to link two people who didn't like each other together and, until they find the solution to breaking the sticky chain, they will be stuck there… forever. But, that function is obsolete now. He would rather be an ordinary alien."

"He sure does look like a regular alien." Ken commented.

"He's kinda cute." Mika commented as she gently patted Link on the head, who purred in response. "Awwww. He's just so adorable!"

"Hey! What about that Transformer experiment you told us about?" Birdie asked. "What happened to him?"

"I decided to let Kunimitsu have him. Kwik needed a playmate and Transformer doesn't horseplay. I'm pretty sure you all get the rest by now." Karin replied.

"He can transform Kunimitsu into an alien, so she can play with Kwik." Ryu guessed. Karin nodded.

"Yes. Exactly."

"Karin?" Chun-Li finally came in.

"Yes?"

"About your e-mail from Stitch…"

"Oh, yeah. Well, he just sent me an e-mail regarding a dating service and he sent me a profile of the perfect man for me. I remember telling Stitch that so many of these young boys these days are scared to approach me, but I think Stitch finally found me one that's not going to repel from me. Here." Karin handed the Interpol agent the cell phone and she read it carefully. "Read it and weep."

"Hmmm…" Chun-Li became observant as she read the message with Link reading it from in front of her. Everyone was silent, waiting for some kind of reaction. Karin smiled as she took her seat next to Chun-Li. As soon as she sat down, Link walked over to her and sat in her lap. It was quiet for the next eight minutes. At this point, Chun-Li was envious, but she was glad Stitch helped her out with this issue. She handed the phone back to Karin with a smile. "Wow, Karin. Stitch really respects you. Derryk does sound like your kind of guy, but how will you find him?"

"Easy." Karin replied. "As soon as the e-mail arrived about a certain person, my GPS system automatically locates that person by an exact pinpointed location with no mistakes and right now, it's telling me that he's located… oh, no."

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Derryk is located near my mansion… only ten miles away from it… at a local grocery store. I really don't want to leave here, but I guess I have no choice."

"I'm pretty sure your father misses you." Chun-Li reassured with a hand on Karin's shoulder. "You should go back home… and you can show them your new pet."

"…yeah, I guess you're right. I guess I should go ahead and pack my belongings."

"Meega do it!" Link volunteered as he jumped out of his new owner's lap and headed for her room upstairs to do as he promised. Karin frowned as she placed her cell phone away in her pocket. All of the other Street Fighters felt her sadness as Ryu spoke.

"Karin, just like you accepted the fact that extraterrestrials can exist on Earth, you have to accept this fact that going home is the only way to start your new life." He said with a serious face. "Now that you've completed your promise, it's time for fulfill your destiny… and with Link by your side, nothing will go wrong. Besides, everyone in this continent respects you."

"I know that." Karin agreed. "But, I don't want to disappoint my father. He'll probably think that keeping an extraterrestrial as a pet is more humiliating than losing the final battle after you've completed your other battles with no sweat."

"I'm sure he'll understand your reason for keeping Link. He seems friendly to me. I don't see why he shouldn't be treated as if he wasn't."

"Me, neither. Come to think of it, Link did develop a little crush on me. I guess he likes me because of my good looks."

"Meega like you as a friend." Link added as he just came downstairs with Karin's suitcases. This shocked everyone because of how fast he packed everything up. "You have Derryk to go after now."

"Hm!" Karin was in deep thought for a quick three minutes before she stood up with confidence. "Everyone, Link is right. Why am I being so sad? Stitch found me a man… a good man…and I must go after him. Along the way, I'll see if Shibazaki, Ishizaki, and my father will approve of Link's presence. I'm not too worried about Shibazaki and Ishizaki. I'm sure they'll understand, but my father… I better prepare myself for him. He's not the nicest person because of his strict nature to keep my skills as a street fighter in check, but he's, by far, the only other piece of blood-relation I have left. I'm going home, everyone. Wish me luck." After that was said, Karin gathered all of her courage along with gathering her things and walked out to her limo that was already there to take her home. Link followed her close behind and, as soon as they got in the vehicle, it drove off towards Karin's mansion. Rose watched them leave with a strict look on her face and this worried everybody as they looked at her.

"Rose?" Guy asked. "What's wrong?"

"I sense a crisis among the Kanzuki Family." She replied in a serious tone of her beautiful voice.

"What?"

"And Link is the key to stopping this crisis."

"Once again… WHAT?"

"Rose, are you sure?" Ryu asked with worry.

"Yes." Rose replied. "I only hope that Karin and Link are prepared for it. It's not a very light issue."

"Uh, oh… well, I hope they are prepared as well. Keep your fingers crossed, everybody. It might get ugly down there."

Later, in Downtown Tokyo…

"Aren't you glad this car can transform into a boat?" Shibazaki asked as he just arrived at the mansion.

"Very." Karin replied as she got out the car. Link hopped out after her and this made Shibazaki freeze as he got out the car.

"Uh, Miss Karin? What is that behind you?"

"Oh, I almost forgot." Karin turned around and picked up Link as she continued. "This is experiment 251, but he prefers to be called Link. I _bought _him from another extraterrestrial named Stitch for a generous amount of money."

"Exactly how much?"

"Seven hundred and eighty million dollars."

"Oooooh. Wow. Well, for an experiment like Link, he sure fits that bluebook price."

"Doesn't he? I'm planning to keep him for the rest of my life. I just hope Father will approve. I know how he feels about extraterrestrials."

"Yes… and so do I. Let's go inside and see what he thinks. We've been waiting for you ever since we returned from Hawaii."

"I noticed. Link, grab my things."

"Ih, Miss Karin." Link replied politely as he jumped out of her arms and grabbed Shibazaki's keys so he could open the trunk and gather her things. Shibazaki was shocked when he saw how easily Link was lifting up that heavy luggage.

"Well! Aside from his manners, he sure is a strong little guy. I've heard about Stitch. He's the alien than can lift objects just as heavy." Shibazaki commented.

"Yes… except Link can lift an even bigger load… somehow." Karin added. "He could make a great Street Fighter… if he knew how to fight."

"Indeed." Link approached the two right after that was said. Shibazaki and Karin looked at each other with confidence.

"Let's go." They both said in unison before they walked inside the mansion.

Later, inside the mansion…

Karin's father, Daikenjuro Kanzuki, watched the arrival of his daughter and Shibazaki. He smiled with a sigh as he closed his eyes, turned towards the stairs, and walked down to meet with Karin. Ishizaki just approached them, but then stopped as he saw who was bringing in Karin's luggage.

"Miss Karin, what is that?" He dared to ask. This question made Daikenjuro stop right at the second step with shock. "Isn't he…?"

"Yes, Ishizaki." Karin replied as Link gave the luggage to the strong butler. The yellow alien then jumped into Karin's arms as she continued. "This is one of Stitch's cousins, Link. I adopted him… fairly."

"As in…?"

"Paying Stitch a check for seven hundred and eighty million dollars."

"WHAT?" Daikenjuro screamed as he approached beside Ishizaki. Karin immediately put on her game face as she finally faced her father since she was in Hawaii. "You paid that much money for that abomination?"

"Yes, Father! I did! And if you don't like it, then you'll just have to deal with it. I want to keep him forever!"

"UGH! How dare you talk to me that way? You are the heiress to the world's strongest conglomerate! I cannot allow a creature like Link to live with us!"

"It's too late, Father! Link is here and he is staying… and since I am heiress to this zaibatsu, I might as well tell you that I will keep him no matter what you say!"

"But, I… you… ugh… doh! Fine, but one act of sci-fi violence from this creature and he shall be banished from this family forever!"

"No!" Karin immediately turned away and walked towards her room after she said this, but Daikenjuro stopped her by vigorously grabbing her left shoulder.

"No? What do you mean, 'no'? You heard what I said!"

"Yes, I did… and I am denying that request! Link… is… staying! NO EXCEPTIONS!"

"Why you-?" Daikenjuro paused as Shibazaki whispered something important in his ear. The sudden silence scared Karin a little bit as she turned back around to see what was happening. After ten seconds, Daikenjuro gasped. "WHAAAAAAT? SINCE WHEN?"

"Since our return from Hawaii, sir." Shibazaki replied. Daikenjuro humphed as he bowed his head with worry. Karin sensed this worry and approached her father with a frown. Link just frowned when she approached him and he was curious and worried all at the same time. "Do you want me to tell Karin?"

"No! No… I'll tell her. Karin?"

"Yes, Father?" Karin asked in return. Link tilted his head with curiosity as Daikenjuro finished by saying:

"…We need to keep Link after all. Our zaibatsu… is on the verge… of permanent extinction."

Karin was wide eyed, speechless, and shocked all at once. Link was just as shocked as they stood there in silence for the next hour. This was the crisis…

…that Rose had predicted.

To be continued…


	2. Challenges of Upcoming Bankruptcy

Chapter 2: The Challenge of Upcoming Bankruptcy

Hearing that the Kanzuki Zaibatsu was facing bankruptcy immediately devastated Karin. Just seconds after she heard this terrible news, she rushed up to her room in tears. Daikenjuro bowed his head down with shame as Shibazaki held Link in his arms. The yellow alien frowned with sympathy as Shibazaki spoke.

"I don't really know how this happened, but I'll do the research on it right away." He said to Daikenjuro.

"Thank you, Shibazaki." He replied. "I hate to see my only daughter cry. Since this is about to face bankruptcy, I guess I should tell her about how we can stay in check until our stocks come back. She ran upstairs too quickly for me to explain… and Link needs to come with me."

"Sir? You… you're not saying that…"

"Yes. Give him to me." Daikenjuro snatched Link from Shibazaki, cuddled him in his arms, and headed upstairs into Karin's bedroom. Curious as cute little Link was, he just had to ask.

"Daiken?" Link started, nearly startling him.

"Ah! Oh, you can talk, huh? What is it?"

"Why do you need to take me upstairs with her? Can I cheer her up by myself?"

"You can, but this is for an additional fact about the bankruptcy. She doesn't know this and you don't know this either. It is important that you two should hear this. It's a team effort here."

"Ohhhhh, okay. You do talking?"

"Yes."

"Okitaka."

In Karin's bedroom…

Karin was laying down face first in her pillow, crying like a baby within it. Her only support of keeping her family was on its way to crashing down and, at an age of twenty, she wasn't quite experienced with what to do with crashing stocks. She slowly lifted her head up from the pillow to show her drenched face with a frown as she spoke.

"I… I'm losing my family." She moaned to herself. "And I had such a great time with Kunimitsu, Stitch and his ohana, and those adorable experiments. It's like all the negativity of Kunimitsu's glitch rubbed off onto me! I might as well go ahead and accept this coming defeat." After she said this, three knocks were heard from her door and she reluctantly wiped her tears dry and answered it. "What do you want, Father?"

"Karin, I know you're upset about this, but at this rate, there's really nothing your steward and I can do right now." Daikenjuro started as he walked inside the room and closed the door behind him. "We're doing the research as we speak, but until we can find the problem, I do know one thing…" Daikenjuro paused as he handed Link to his daughter, who took him and gave him a desperate hug. Link embraced her in return with the same mood as Karin's father continued. "…Link… provides the shield."

"What?"

"Gaba?" Link exclaimed at the same time Karin made her exclamation. Daikenjuro bowed his head with a serious face as he continued.

"Yes. According to the official Extraterrestrial Bluebook, many of Dr. Jumba Jookiba's experiments are extremely expensive… having Stitch being the most valuable."

"…But, how can innocent extraterrestrials cost so much money? Do we sell them for it?"

"No. We profit from them."

"………………"

"…meaning that we just keep them as personal pets. Link is like a walking bag of approximately eight hundred and fifteen million dollars. If you keep him and allow him to defend for himself, our stocks will stay at a moderate level until we can get them back up again."

"So, what you're saying is that as long as I take good care of Link, we won't get bankrupt."

"Yes… but be careful. The slightest scratch can make some money fall out of this precious bag of our savings. Keep that in mind." After that, Daikenjuro left the room, leaving Karin and Link alone to think long and hard in silence about that last statement.

Karin sat down on her bed with Link in her lap as they still continued to think. Karin was happy that Link was the key to keeping her family together, but she soon became worried on the outside about Link's chances of getting hurt. This fact was a great opportunity to develop a friendship between the two of them and this made her smile on the inside as she hugged her little friend.

"Well, Link…" She started as she held him before her face. "…I guess this is where our friendship officially begins. I must protect you at all cost, if I don't want my zaibatsu to go down into the pit of death. Even though something as tiny as a painful pinch can make some money leave your soul, I won't let that happen. You will be a good boy and take good care of yourself, right?"

"Ih." Link replied with a nod. "Meega be very careful."

"Good. I knew I could count on you. Now, it's still early in the day. I haven't met Derryk yet. Stitch didn't send me this e-mail for nothing. Let's go."

Five minutes later…

Karin was driving her beautiful blue gradient designed Jaguar XJ220 to the grocery store where Derryk was located. She kept her confidence alive through the whole ride, due to her brave smile. Link smiled along with her, giving her the directions from her cell phone in his car seat in the back. On the inside, Karin was a little nervous. At his height of seven feet tall, she will expect Derryk to be a gentle giant.

"He's almost as tall as Birdie, Sagat, and T. Hawk." She observed to herself as she was almost at the store. "Those three are inches taller than him, but I'm sure he won't be aggressive. Judging by his traits, he shouldn't be. I just hope his looks are as impressive as these stats. I'd hate to turn away from an offer that Stitch doesn't want me to refuse. I helped him, so I'm accepting his assistance in return."

"Why don't you just accept somebody just for being themselves?" Link asked. Karin sighed as she spoke.

"Because… as a Kanzuki, I can't walk around with someone who looks like he could be my servant instead of my boyfriend. If I want him, I have to see him internally and externally simultaneously. Then, I'll let the judging be my conscience."

"O…kay… I guess."

Ten minutes later, in the Ziiva Supermarket parking lot…

Link unbuckled himself from his seat before he climbed into Karin's lap as she sat there, staring at the huge building before her through the front window. She was still nervous about meeting Derryk. She was asking all sorts of questions in her head.

_What if he doesn't like me?_

_How will he treat Link?_

_Will he accept me?_

_Will he accept Link?_

_Will he accept both of us? _

These questions kept her worry machine running, but on the outside, she gathered her confidence, gently carried Link in her arms, grabbed her purse with her car keys inside, stepped out the car with Link holding the purse, closed the car door, and bravely walked into the store. She was sweating bullets all over her face, but she kept her face free of any sign of fear as she continued to walk towards the store's entrance.

Two minutes later…

Karin and Link just got inside and she was already getting attention from both the customers and employees, thanks to Link. They were all muttering comments and complaints under their breaths, but that didn't matter to Karin. She just wanted to see Derryk. As she started to explore the store, one male employee caught her eye and stopped her by grabbing her shoulder. She froze, looked at the young man behind her from over her shoulder with a cold stare, mentally telling him to let her go before he got kicked in the balls. The brown haired Caucasian American immediately obeyed as his baby blue eyes showed a look of fear, backing away from Karin as he spoke.

"Easy, easy, babe." He reassured in a surfer boy's tone of his handsome voice. "Just wanted to say hi."

"Well, maybe you should say that verbally, then." Karin threatened. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"The name's Gary. Gary Constance. You're Karin Kanzuki, right?"

"Yes."

"I knew it! So… why in the hell are you holdin' one of Stitch cousins? I thought you didn't give a damn about aliens."

"I didn't… at first… but then, I helped Kunimitsu with this glitch and-"

"Say no more! I know what you mean! Great fight, girl. You really kicked that demon's ass back to Hell where he came from!"

"Thanks. Now, can you help me? I'm looking for someone."

"Sure. Who are you lookin' for?"

"I'm looking for somebody named Derryk Jaymes Williams. Do you know him by any chance?"

"Oh, hell yeah! He works here, but he only works in the storage department."

"Do you work in that department?"

"Yeah. You wanna meet him now?"

"Yes, please."

"Ohhhh, damn."

"What?"

"Derryk's dad has a thing about women meeting him while he's on the job. He thinks it's a distraction to get him sleepin' on the job. Ya know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I get it." Karin immediately frowned as she said this and was about to walk away until…

"YO, WHOA! HOLD IT!" A gruff voice called out from the distance. Karin looked behind her and saw an elderly African American man that seemed to be in his sixties. She smiled as she turned her whole body back around and walked up to him and Gary, who looked nervous. "Gary! Why you gotta lie about me, boy?"

"My bad, Mr. Williams." Gary replied, immediately rushing towards the freezer aisle. Karin walked up to the kind elder and shook hands as he spoke.

"Well, well, well… Miss Karin Kanzuki… in the flesh. How are ya, girl?"

"Fine, thank you. What's your name?" Karin smiled again as she said this. Link smiled with her as he listened to the conversation.

"The name's Vancogh Williams. I'm the owner of dis here sto'."

"You're the owner? What's with the name Ziiva then?"

"Ziiva is the middle name of my deceased wife, Karolyn. Ever since she passed away with a stroke, I've been keepin' her beautiful spirit alive, especially since she's Japanese… like you."

"And these people didn't mind?"

"'Bout what? My relationship with a Japanese woman?"

"Yes."

"Nope. They didn't mind it at all. They actually appreciated the relationship. My only son, Derryk, was so happy 'bout it when he heard the news. He didn't mind bein' two completely different races in one and that makes him a motivational speaka fo' sho."

"I see. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I've been looking for a man to spend the rest of my life with ever since I started Street Fighting. I try to be nice to them, but they just run away from me because of this street fighting status."

"Well, dayum! That explains everythang! How 'bout I let ya meet my son? He hasn't had a girl since middle school."

"Well! I don't feel so bad then."

"Hell, naw… but befo' ya meet him, who is dis lil' fella?"

"This is Link, or experiment 251. I have to keep him for a very important purpose, but I can't tell you what that purpose is… not here. I don't want these commoners to get him hurt."

"Ooooooh. It's a money issue."

"Yes."

"A'ight. Follow me. Ya can meet Derryk and tell both of us 'bout your issue privately. Usually, I don't let people go beyond those double doors, but you are a walkin' highlight reel, girl! I'll let you come back here as many times as ya like from dis day on. How 'bout dat?"

"That would be just wonderful, Mr. Williams."

"Ohh, please, girl. Call me Vancogh. Mr. Williams is my fatha."

"Right."

Thirty seconds later…

"Hey, boys. Look who's here, ya'll!" Vancogh announced as he, Karin, and Link walked inside the storage garage. "Meet Karin Kanzuki and her lil' friend, Link."

"HEEEYYYYY!" All of the men greeted together. Karin blushed with a smile as she felt welcomed. Link giggled with the same happiness as Vancogh spoke.

"Already! Ya gettin' respect. Ya'll seen Derryk?"

"Yeah." One employee replied. "He's in the break room."

"Excellent. That's exactly where I want him. Let's go, Karin and Link."

Seconds later, in the break room…

Karin, Link, and Vancogh just walked inside and, while Vancogh was closing the door, Karin froze in her steps as she finally saw Derryk. He was sitting in a lounge chair, sipping some coffee. He looked exactly like how Stitch described: tall, extremely muscular, and at peace. His face really made her heart race. He had the cute face of any male angel, showed more African American heritage than Japanese in the skin, and the glowing hazel green eyes showed the Japanese side. He had long black hair that stopped at the middle of his thighs as he stood up and he wore a white tank top with blue jeans and brown boots. Overall, he was more attractive than Karin expected as she kept herself from fainting. Vancogh grabbed three chairs as he spoke.

"Derryk, I want ya to meet Karin Kanzuki. I suppose ya know 'er." He said as he took his seat. Link jumped out of Karin's arms as he headed for his seat. Karin then reluctantly sat down as Derryk spoke.

"Yeah, I know her, Dad. I use her on Street Fighter Alpha 3 all the time." He replied in a deep and sexy male voice, making Karin's heart melt. "What's she doin' here?"

"Ain't it obvious? She wants to meet ya, son! She's been lookin' fo' a man just as desperately as you've been lookin' fo' a woman."

"Fo' real?"

"Yep. Have a seat, boy. Get to know her."

"A'ight." Derryk sat down in his respective seat as he continued. "Who's da lil' alien?"

"I'll let Karin answer that. Karin?"

"Huh?" Karin babbled as she snapped herself out of her daze. "Oh, uh… this is Link, or experiment 251. He's one of Jumba's experiments, if haven't heard of them."

"Yeah, I've heard of 'em." Derryk replied. "You earned him afta killin' that damn demon that was eatin' Kunimitsu's sexy ass, right?"

"Sort of. I _bought_ him from Stitch and his family after the fight."

"Oh. You paid for him, huh? How much did ya pay, girl?"

"Seven hundred and eighty million dollars."

"DAMN!" Vancogh and Derryk exclaimed together by accident. Karin blushed.

"Yeah, I know. It is a lot of money for an extraterrestrial, but actually, Link is worth a lot more than that, according to the Extraterrestrial Bluebook."

"There's an alien bluebook now?" Vancogh asked with sarcasm. "What are the odds?"

"How much is he worth?" Derryk asked.

"Tell them, Link. You heard my father back at the mansion, didn't you?" Karin asked her little friend, who smiled with confidence.

"Ih." Link replied.

"Ohhh, he can talk, huh?" Vancogh asked. "I knew he would. Go ahead, lil' Link. Tell us."

"Okitaka. Meega is worth eight hundred and fifteen million dollars."

"Glory to God…"

"…Damn." Derryk muttered with shock. "So, let me get dis straight… and stop me if I'm wrong, baby girl. Your zaibatsu is goin' on its way down the tubes and, in order to keep it alive, you have to keep Link at all costs and take good care of him along da way. You can't get him hurt because every cent goes down with any form of pain, even if it's a small pinch. In other words, you have to develop a strong friendship with him."

"……………………" Karin was speechless. Derryk just reflected her problems right back at her in the same form she was about to explain. Link fainted after a silent two minutes, knocking Karin and Vancogh out of their shock. Derryk picked up the unconscious alien as he continued.

"I'm… guessin' I'm exactly right… 'bout everythang… right?"

"……y…yes… yes, you're exactly right about every last detail." Karin finally spoke. "Are you a psychic or something?"

"Naw. Just had a feelin'."

"Uh, huh. I see. So, can you help me out? Since you're an extraterrestrial scientist as well, maybe you can-"

"HOLD UP! How do you know about his other career?" Vancogh asked.

"Stitch e-mailed me about him on my cell phone. You can see it for yourself, if you still don't believe me."

"Hand it to me. Lemme see." Karin obeyed as she handed Derryk's father the phone and he took a good look at the message. While he was reading, Derryk decided to ask the big question.

"Karin, are you a virgin?" He asked randomly, making Karin turn towards him with extreme surprise.

"Excuse me?" She asked in return with shock. Derryk remained confident.

"Are you a virgin?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"I'm just askin'."

"Huh! Just asking, he says. Sounds like you're onto something to me. I refuse to answer that question."

"I was gonna tell ya that I'm a virgin myself. Now if that doesn't change yo' mind about answerin' me, nothin' will."

"………………I… I'm a virgin as well."

"Okay. That's all I wanted to know."

"Okay."

"Wow. She's right!" Vancogh exclaimed as he finished reading the message. "Stitch got every last detail about Derryk in here! Amazin'! I guess you two can start a great relationship along with gettin' Link to warm up to ya, Karin. Is that a'ight with ya?"

"As long as Link doesn't get hurt, yes. Still, I can't believe that your son asked me that."

"What? About whether you were a virgin or not?"

"Yes."

"Well, he's just startin' this new relationship wit ya. Let 'im ask these questions. It's da first step at gettin' to know ya and personally, I think that was an excellent first question."

"Hmm! I guess so."

"Besides, he's asked that question first to many other girls he met back in middle and high school."

"And I bet they had the same reaction as mine."

"Yep! In fact, that question… is what sent those previous bitches runnin'!"

"………oh, no…… but then again, I'd take that back. I didn't run when you asked me that, didn't I, Derryk?"

"Naw." Derryk replied. "But you were thinkin' about leavin', weren't you?"

"…yes, but I like you, Derryk. As long as there is some way you can help me with my stock crisis and respect me all at the same time, then I don't have a problem with your mannerisms."

"Thanks, baby."

"You're welcome."

"Awww, look at dis now. Ya'll are startin' already." Vancogh commented as Link just woke up from his short coma. "Derryk, why don't ya go home early, eh? I'll fill in da rest of yo' hours while you, Karin, and Link have a good ol' time together."

"That's cool, Dad. Thanks." Derryk replied as he stood up, gently carrying Link in his strong arms, making Karin sigh with passion in her head. She was so happy that he was a gentle giant towards little Link. "Can I show her our secret lab?"

"Sho' ya can, but don't let Link touch anythang. Ya don't wanna get him hurt, rememba?"

"Don't worry." Karin reassured. "I'll hold him throughout the whole tour."

"Good. Ya'll have fun now!"

To be continued…


	3. Alien Protection Program

Chapter 3: Alien Protection Program

Stitch's handy dandy e-mail really paid off in the same exact way that Karin's permanent possession of Link saved his life. After Karin met Derryk just a few minutes ago, she immediately felt passion come into her spirit. Her _lust _for him is still brewing inside of her mentally and, so far, she's doing an excellent job of hiding it. In the meantime, she decides to take it easy. This relationship scenario was really new to her and, being a first timer, she decided to keep her personal questions confidential until she thinks it's the right moment. As for Derryk, he was sincerely honored to help Japan's big heroine. As powerful as the battle was for Karin, Derryk is internally shocked that all the negativity of that battle came right with her. At this point, he wants to do whatever it takes to bring her back up from the falling cliffs of her stocks. That will symbolize his hidden lust for Karin later.

Shortly after Derryk volunteered to show Karin and Link his family laboratory, Karin drove towards the secret lab with Derryk in the passenger seat and Link in the back seat. Derryk whistled as they were riding, immediately starting a conversation.

"Damn, girl. What kind of ride is dis?" He asked. "Dis thang is tight!"

"It's my personalized and limited edition Jaguar XJ220." Karin replied, keeping her focus on the road. "Impressive, isn't it? I paid for everything in this car and outside the car as well… all in full."

"Damn! That must've cost you millions!"

"It did, but since it's my car, the cost of the enhancements doesn't matter."

"I see. Now, Karin?"

"Yes?"

"What we're goin' to right now is somethin' I vowed to keep confidential from everyone, including you and Link, but since you have to actually keep the lil' guy to keep your family from goin' down the tubes, I'll only let you gain access to it anytime you need it. That is a promise."

"Thank you, Derryk. So, what exactly does an extraterrestrial scientist do?"

"I'll explain all that when we get there. There's a lot more to this dream career than most science experts think."

"Well, I'm not a science expert… yet… but I've heard that scientists that study and observe extraterrestrials are often using them in dangerous lab tests to prove they are worthy of becoming new citizens to our planet Earth."

"Mm! Yeah… yeah, that's right, but since I'm an animal activist on the inside, I don't do that shit."

"Oooooh. Really?"

"Yeah. It's like what my Mama used to say: 'All tests, written or electric, are cruel to all who take them.' I think about that phrase everyday and it keeps me from doing crazy tests on these innocent creatures."

"I see. So, if you don't do lab tests, what happens then?"

"You'll see."

Five minutes later…

"Here it is." Derryk started as Karin just parked in front of a yellow ordinary house. This confused Karin as Derryk continued. "Our secret lab."

"Huh!" Karin exclaimed with surprise. "Looks like your typical suburb house to me. Are you sure this is the place?"

"Yeah, baby. It gets interesting. C'mon in."

"It better be good, then. C'mon, Link. Let's go."

"Ih." Link replied as he jumped out of the car and closed the door behind him. Karin picked up the yellow alien as he approached her and she reluctantly walked inside the common house. As soon as she stepped in, the front door closed shut by itself in a split second and the lights turned on, revealing all kinds of high tech machines and chambers. Karin was taken aback by this display as she walked up to Derryk, who kept a smile on his face.

"You believe me now?" He asked. Karin nodded as she looked around. Link cooed with interest as he was looking around at his own pace within her arms as she spoke.

"Well, Derryk… at this point, I'd have to say that I have seen everything." She replied. "How can you manage to keep all of this advanced technology well hidden like this?"

"Let's just say that hidin' da big guns is easier than hidin' yo deepest secrets."

"Hm! Good point."

"Now, I'll explain what my career is all about. Ya want some green tea befo' I start?"

"Yes, please. Thank you! Oh, and I brought some salmon cubes for a snack, if that's okay."

"Salmon cubes?" Karin nodded in response as she pulled out her king-sized bag of the healthy fish snack and handed it to Derryk, who took one and popped it in his mouth. "Mmmmm! These are good! Who made 'em?"

"Kunimitsu. She told me that she created this delicious snack herself after she healed a liger named Advance from clogged hairballs in his stomach."

"Oh… mm! They're animal snacks, huh?"

"Yeah, but they're also snacks for us as well. They are so gentle on your stomach that even I became envious after eating two of them after I suffered food poisoning from that poi in Hawaii."

"Damn. Kuni really keeps herself occupied, huh?"

"Yes. Now, about your extraterrestrial scientist job description…"

"Oh, yeah. Sit down, baby. It's a long description." Karin did so and so did Link as he got comfortable on her lap. Derryk took his respective seat in front of the two friends as he continued."Now, like I said in the car, there is more to studying aliens than most experts think. Being an extraterrestrial scientist takes loads of responsibility. Since we're on the subject of your zaibatsu, I might as well tell ya dis. You own my family's alien protection program."

"I do?"

"Yeah. Does KISA sound familiar?"

"Hmmmm… KISA. The Kanzuki International Space Association?"

"Yeah. We work on the scientific side of your zaibatsu."

"Oh, yeah. Now, I remember. So, your job is to mainly capture, keep, and profile aliens and see what they can be capable of among human interactivity."

"Exactly. Now ya get my job. It's cool, but it's not easy. Capturin' aliens is the hardest part of the whole career. They can get stubborn."

"I know this already. Thanks for telling me. Are you keeping any aliens right now?"

"Yeah. There's one alien I wanna show ya. Follow me." Derryk, Karin, and Link walked over just a few feet towards a chamber that held a snake-like creature that was approximately fifteen feet long and a foot tall. It was bright green with big black eyes, no mouth, and two short limbs near its neck. Karin and Link awed at it as Derryk explained. "This is a tackalés, a species that I have yet to determine its behaviors on."

"This is an unusual creature." Karin commented.

"Ain't it, though? According to my observations, this creature is specifically made to tackle for defense. Nothin' mo' and nothin' less."

"That's awkward."

"Yeah, it is. He's actually a zakamon."

"A zakamon? What is that?"

"Zakamon are mysterious aliens who only live to serve its master. They can be used to battle or as a companion. They can even be both battle warriors and companions."

"Just like pokémon!"

"Exactly. Ever since Zak Kavaashi, the creata of these zakamon, delivered them to Earth by small or large capsules, he's left me in charge of capturin' 'em and placin' 'em here in a humane settin' until I can determine whether or not they can live among us peacefully. If they can't, then…"

"You keep them for sentimental value."

"Yeah. Damn, girl! You smart!"

"Thanks. You wonder how I am so good at street fighting."

"Well, dat answered my next question."

"What? How am I so good at street fighting?"

"Yeah."

"Figures. Now, here's my question: How many zakamon have you caught so far?"

"So far, I've only caught two. This tacklés and that vyper over there. That bastard was more difficult to catch than dis peace lovin' lizard."

"Whoa." Karin muttered as she took a closer look at the deadly ten foot long peach-colored serpent with arms that were half that length with a set of four sharp six inch nails on each one. It had piercing red eyes, blue five inch spikes going down its back, and four fangs dripping with hunger in place of a mouth, which it was completely absent of. This puzzled Karin the most as she continued. "Derryk, how come this dangerous creature has all fang, but no mouth?"

"Aw, shit, Karin." Derryk muttered. "Those lethal fangs are the reason why this mothafucker was so hard to catch. He tried to kill me!"

"What?"

"Yeah. I was lucky to have animal control around me at da time and they were able to shock 'im while he was busy tryin' to find my weak spot to strike me at."

"Wow! How long did it take you?"

"Five hours and forty-five minutes."

"…………………" Karin looked over at him with shock. Link shivered with fear as he kept quiet, staring at the drooling vyper.

"The forty-five minutes were spent on tryin' to place the snake in the car. He's heavia than he looks."

"………hmm! How much does he weigh?"

"The typical vyper usually weighs 3 tons, but Zak doesn't know why they have all that weight in such a simple snake-like body."

"Amazing! These zakamon creatures are pretty unique. So, about Link… how can you help me protect him?"

"Well, you know about the Child Protection Program, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm gonna be Link's Alien Protection Program. Practically everywhere you and Link goes, I'll be right behind ya'll every step of da way."

"Ooooh. That sounds like a great alternative. It'll be like you are a security guard almost every day, but… what about your job at your father's store? How are you gonna squeeze that in?"

"Easy, baby. You can just stay fo' a while wit me while I work. I've got a TV, some video games, magazines and novels you can read, a cabinet and refrigerator full of food, a microwave, and even some pots, pans, a sink, and a dishwasher… all in the break room."

"What about a toaster?"

"Yeah, dat, too."

"Good. We can make ourselves at home over there, then."

"I knew you would like dat idea, Karin. With that in mind, you can rest assured that Link will be completely out of harm's way. As long as you stay in the store, he'll be just fine… but if you ever have the urge to go somewhere, I've got this." Derryk paused as he pulled out a metal anklet with blinking green and red lights attached to it. "This is somethin' my Mama invented before she passed away. Ever since she heard about our alien protection program, she somehow had a feelin' dat you would come along wit one of Stitch's cousins for us to watch over… and sho' 'nough, here ya come with Link. This is a little similar to one of those anklets criminals wear when they are in house arrest, but this comes wit a tracker. My Mama calls this device ANGEL 4500. ANGEL stands for Alien Neutralizing and Guarding Energetic Lifesaver."

"Ah, the 'and' is left out. The title does sound self-explanatory, but just in case, fill me in."

"A'ight. The ANGEL 4500 is designed to protect the alien who wears it, no matter where it is. When the alien is in danger, it'll blink the red light, indicating its location so you can find it. If you don't respond to the signal within the first fifteen minutes, the police and/or animal control will come to the rescue. Here's the cool part about dis thang! If, fo' some reason, the attacker tries to harm the alien, it'll send four thousand volts of electricity to fry that jackass, but it won't harm the alien!"

"So, it's like the alien is shocking him instead of the device."

"Exactly!"

"Wow. This will really ensure Link's safety. Can we put it on him now?"

"Yeah. Let me get dat." Derryk paused as he walked up to Karin and gently grabbed Link's left foot and carefully placed it on his ankle. After he got it on, he reached for the on switch, but Karin's hand was already on it and they immediately blushed as they stared at each other for the next fifteen seconds with their hands touching. Link knocked them out of the trance by squealing at his loudest volume. Derryk jerked his hand off of Karin's as she flipped the small switch on and Link was instantly protected. "Heh, heh… saw the switch before I did, huh?"

"Yeah." Karin agreed. "Thanks for the information and this ANGEL 4500. Now, Link can take care of himself, regardless of his location. Is this the only ANGEL your Mother has made?"

"Unfortunately, yes. She was planning to make more right after her forty-fifth birthday, but the stroke struck her harder than Birdie does wit his chain."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Your father did tell me about her untimely death. Did you take it peacefully?"

"Naw."

"………………" Karin frowned with sympathy as Derryk continued.

"I was sixteen when she was diagnosed. Hearin' dat news was nothin' to me because I knew she was a fighta. She had a case of depression befo' den and she took it like a troopa. Then, two years lata, by the time I turned eighteen, her stroke got to her real quick. She had to be rushed to the hospital at my high school graduation. I couldn't go wit her because I didn't received my diploma yet. It was all silent in dat auditorium fo' da next ten minutes… and during dat silence, my cell phone started ringin'. I picked it up and… and… damn it."

"Derryk?" Karin softly asked as she got up from her seat, holding Link in one arm, as she approached the gentle giant, who was crying like a baby against the wall. She used her free arm to give Derryk a loving embrace, having her tears stream down her face as she kept quiet. Link watched this scene with just as much sadness, but held back his tears. He looked to his right two minutes later and saw that Derryk's cell phone was vibrating. He forced himself out of Karin's grip before he professionally landed on his feet and headed for the phone to read its message.

As for Derryk and Karin, they were still in that loving embrace as Derryk finally spoke.

"The… the doctas told me…… dat… dat… my Mama…… didn't make it." He cried. Karin's sniffling came in softly as she spoke, feeling more and more of Derryk's pain every second.

"Aww, Derryk. I'm so sorry about your mother. I'll bet she was a great woman towards you and your father."

"She was, Karin… and nobody else's motha can replace her. I was glad to have a parent like her. Her spirit will always rest within my heart."

"Amen to that, Derryk." Karin tightened her hug even more after she said this and Derryk felt a warm sensation all over his body. He finally felt true love for the first time since his Mother's death and, even though he was frowning on the outside, he was smiling on the inside. His relationship with Karin just got hotter… slightly. "She will be missed."

"She already is."

"Karin! Derryk!" Link called out from his spot near a table where he found the phone. Derryk and Karin looked over at the yellow alien quickly and saw how urgent he looked. "New zakamon just landed!"

"YES!" Derryk cheered, completely changing the subject, as he ran towards Link. "What number is it?"

"How about you look?" Link handed Derryk his cell phone as he looked at it very carefully. Karin walked towards him with a passionate smile as her thoughts spoke in her head.

_Derryk is so emotional when it comes to family. _Karin's voice said in her mind as she stared at her excited boyfriend. _This is really showing his sweet side so far… and I am enjoying every moment of it. Now, I really want to see his rough and tough side of this gentle giant's personality. If that can't turn me on, nothing will." _

"YES! It's zakamon numba 17: the kyxxtone. Aww, he's gonna be easy!" Derryk exclaimed as he placed his phone away. "Yo, Karin! You wanna help me catch it?"

"Can I?" Karin asked with a desperate smile.

"Yeah. Yo' 'bout to see what bein' an extraterrestrial scientist is all about. Since the kyxxtone is a baby type, it'll be an easy hunt."

"Oka… what?"

"What?"

"Did you say it was a… _baby _type?"

"Yeah."

"Huh! I've never heard of that type before."

"Dat's because it's a new type Zak developed… along wit gemstone, mysterious, laser, light, and air."

"Air, too? How harmful can air be?"

"Lethal! C'mon! Let's go, baby."

_This hunt had better turn me on somehow._ Karin swore in her mind as she gathered her hunting materials and ran after Derryk with Link running by her feet. _I hate to rush into a relationship, but the sooner the better. There's no telling what will happen afterwards. _

To be continued…


	4. Kyxxtoned the Mood

Chapter 4: Kyxxtoned the Mood

Zakamon number 17, the kyxxtone, just landed at Midori Park and Derryk, Karin, and Link are already there, ready to safely place the creature into friendly custody. Link's small size made it perfect to hold the small kyxxtone, which was just as small as a six month old bear cub. It was all brown all over, even in the adorable eyes, and its cute and chubby front limbs were made entirely out of extremely rough rock. Overall, this zakamon was made for digging starting holes or potholes.

When Karin got her first glimpse of this cute baby type zakamon, she was astonished. She never expected creatures like zakamon to be completely different from what she's heard about them recently and, with that being the case, she decided to ask Derryk about it.

"Derryk?" Karin whispered.

"Yeah, baby?" Derryk whispered back.

"I've heard from some commoners that zakamon are very dangerous, but this one doesn't look so dangerous to me. Are all of these zakamon creatures like this?"

"Naw. Some of them have dat disguise of cuteness to hide their lethal possibilities. No matter how adorable they look, all zakamon are equally dangerous on the inside… if yo' not careful."

"Wow. So, it's like bad karma for us, if we treat them like shit."

"Yeah. In other words, if you treat them wrong, then they will punish you in the same exact reflected manner."

"Yikes. Enough said."

"Yeah, but on the bright side, they're not so temperamental… like this kyxxtone right here. Dependin' on its type, it shouldn't be too hard to take care of."

"Huh! For pokémon, it's their nature that depends on personality or behaviors."

"And fo' zakamon, it's the exact same thing fo' only its primary type and special ability."

"Well, let's see that in action, then." As soon as that was said, the kyxxtone approached them with a curious look on its face. Link didn't have to do a thing, except keep his guard up, just in case. Derryk looked down at the adorable rock and baby type zakamon with a smile before he kneeled down and gave it a pat on the head, immediately telling the kyxxtone that he was his master. Karin watched this entire scene and smiled with passion. She never thought that a man as big and tall as Derryk could be so gentle. Even though she saw this trait already from seeing him holding Link in his arms for the first time, seeing him pat an adorable creature like a kyxxtone was really pressing her lust button. She worked hard keeping that to herself as she kneeled down with Derryk and took a closer look at the kyxxtone. "Awww, it's adorable. Judging by his curious nature, this baby type is really showing."

"Dere ya go, baby!" Derryk cheered as Link examined the kyxxtone with Derryk's ZakaScanner 500. "Now ya get it! The rock type doesn't factor the personality."

"I see. What's Link doing?"

"He's usin' dis device I made myself. It's called the ZakaScanner 500. When I find a zakamon, I don't just catch it and take it to da lab. I have to scan it first to make sure it's not hidin' anything that could be harmful to me, if I accidentally get it hurt."

"Hmm! That sounds a little strange, but that's that bad karma thing, right?"

"Yep."

"Naga." Link said as he handed the Nintendo DS looking device back to Derryk, who checked the screens. He smiled. "No problems."

"Good. We can take him back to da lab, then."

"It's a he, huh?" Karin asked.

"Yeah. This scanner even detects the gender of a zakamon."

"Neat. This zakamon thing is really getting to me now. Two more zakamon captures will get me going, though."

"Two mo'? Why?"

"Well, I don't mean to sound negative about this, but I'm a huge skeptic when it comes to these discoveries. People tell me something about that certain subject, I see it for myself, and… well…"

"I get it. A'ight, baby. Dis will be a breeze fo' ya, then. Fo' now, let's take this kyxxtone to my truck. I've just detected three mo' zakamon around this city that just landed. Link, you keep him company back there, a'ight?"

"Ih." Link replied as he led the kyxxtone to the deep blue Honda Ridgeline parked across the street. Derryk and Karin walked together close behind the two aliens, just in case. Karin frowned as she was thinking hard about the consequences of her zaibatsu. She hasn't checked on it in a while and she was getting really worried. Derryk saw her frown, but decided not to say anything about it. He knew she was thinking about the safety of both Link and her zaibatsu. All he could do was pray for her and her family.

Meanwhile, at the Kanzuki Mansion…

Shibazaki was already typing on his computer, trying to find the main source of the sudden downfall. Ishizaki watched him with worry while Daikenjuro looked out the window towards the city and kept a serious face as he spoke.

"I know Karin is extremely worried about all this." He started. "Now that Link is the source of our safety, it will actually be all him instead of Karin."

"SIR?" Ishizaki and Shibazaki exclaimed with shock. Daikenjuro didn't flinch at all as he continued.

"Yes. It all depends on Link to provide the safety and welfare of our zaibatsu. Since he's worth more than this house and Karin's prized Jaguar XJ220 altogether, he alone must fight by himself to provide all of the money we need."

"But, you're not leaving Karin out of this, are you?" Shibazaki asked. Daikenjuro shook his head.

"No. Karin needs to protect him from harm, right?"

"Yes."

"Then, leaving her out of this is not necessary. I can tell you this, however…" Daikenjuro paused as faced the butler and steward with his serious face he never erased. "…I know she found a suitable boyfriend named Derryk and his space program is sponsored by us. He captures creatures called zakamon as his second occupation and his paycheck is higher in this career compared to his storage department job at his father's store as his first occupation. Overall, he gets paid just about as much money as how much Link is worth."

"What are you saying, Daikenjuro?" Ishizaki asked.

"I'm saying this: Karin's friendship with Link combining with her future relationship with Derryk is keeping our stocks on a moderate level, but no matter what happens to Derryk, unless he's killed, no money will leave his pockets."

"Wow!"

"I hope the other Street Fighters know about this situation. Maybe they can help Karin." Shibazaki suggested. Daikenjuro nodded in agreement.

"Yes, of course. The more assistance she has, the better. Visit the Street Fighters and tell them about this crisis… NOW!"

"Yes, sir."

Fifteen minutes later, at the Street Fighter HQ…

"My prediction became true." Rose concluded right after Shibazaki explained everything. "The Kanzuki Zaibatsu is indeed on the brink of destruction and Link is the source."

"Yes." Shibazaki replied. "There is new detail about this."

"There is?"

"Yes. Just recently, Karin hooked up with Derryk."

"We know that!" Birdie protested. "What does he have to do with all dis?"

"He's the second main source to keep our zaibatsu from bankruptcy."

"WHAT?" All of the Street Fighters exclaimed. Shibazaki nodded.

"Yes. This young gentleman has two occupations: an extraterrestrial scientist and a storage department employee at his father's store. He gets paid millions of dollars with both of those paychecks combined and, as long as he treats Karin right, our zaibatsu will remain alive, no matter what happens to him… except if he happens to die. As for Link, he can't be harmed at all if we want his money to remain."

"Damn." Ken muttered. Chun-Li got the hint to all this as she approached the steward.

"So, what you're saying is that we, the Street Fighters, have to help Karin with this." She guessed. Shibazaki nodded in response.

"It's the best support she can get, since only Derryk and Link are the sources of keeping us alive. I hope you all don't mind helping Karin. She cried like a baby when she first heard about this and, knowing her, she's probably thinking about the welfare of her zaibatsu as we speak. If she keeps this up, it could mean a lot of trouble for her and Link. Can I depend on you all to help out your fellow comrade? You don't have to do much. Just make sure Link doesn't get hurt, just in case she can't watch him… for some reason."

"Hmmm…" Chun-Li paused as she turned towards the others with a serious face. Everyone else nodded in agreement simultaneously. "…you all think we can do this as a team, right?"

"Yes!" Everyone replied in unison. Chun-Li nodded with satisfaction before she faced Shibazaki with a smile.

"You can count on us, Shibazaki."

"Thank you so much." Shibazaki cheered. "Karin would really appreciate it. I don't care what you all have to do to protect Link, but just keep him away from any trouble any way you can."

"No problem, dude!" Ken cheered. "We'll be behind Link's back every step of the way!"

Meanwhile, at a construction site near Downtown Tokyo…

"What zakamon are we looking for now?" Karin asked as soon as the truck screeched to a stop five miles away from the construction site.

"Zakamon number 63: the IQ. This was supposed to be called the sharksnake, but Zak realized that he implanted literally trillions of microscopic brains into the blond spikes on its back. So, that's when it became an IQ." Derryk replied. Link gasped with shock before he spoke.

"It's smarter than cousin Stitch?" Link asked. Derryk nodded as he placed his cell phone away and prepared his gear for catching the IQ.

"Yeah. It has an IQ score of 700 and that can really make it useful for most projects."

"Cool. Meega wanna meet it NOW!" After that was said, Link dashed out of the vehicle and, Karin, fearing for his safety, ran out after him.

"LINK! NO! COME BACK!" She screamed as she ran out after him. Derryk shook his head with shame as he quickly finished gathering his gear and ran after Karin.

In the construction site…

Link just ran through the entrance and frantically looked around for an IQ. He saw a yellow tip of something and presumed that it was an IQ before he ran over towards the location. Karin came in seconds after he ran off and she saw him before she chased after him. Derryk came in seconds after her and calmly followed her, seeing that there was a shadowy figure right above where Link and Karin were. He couldn't make out who it was, but he knew that person was going to keep Link from getting hurt… somehow.

Several seconds later, Link finally saw the IQ working on drilling a hole for a screw into an iron plank for her male construction working owner. She was about fifteen feet long, had bright yellow spikes of different sizes on her back, beautiful baby blue eyes, peach colored scales, and had six arms. The first two arms had one plug on each one. These plugs could easily be plugged into any outlet of any size. The second pair of arms had electronic drills attached to the wrists. They could easily drill into any hard surface with no problem. The last two arms were one-size-fits-all wrenches. Overall, the IQ was a living tool box. Link caught a good glimpse of her and sighed with passion as he was slowly walking towards her. Karin stopped running just in time to see Link on his way towards the IQ and her owner. She smiled as she saw that he was okay, but the smile was completely erased when she saw that huge concrete column was rolling right for him from his left and he never noticed! He was too focused on the IQ and Karin panicked as she ran for her little friend.

"LINK! LOOK OUT!" She screamed as she started running towards him, but she was stopped by Derryk, who kept a smile on his face. This confused Karin. "Derryk! What are you smiling about?"

"It's okay, Karin. Watch." Derryk said calmly as he turned the worried zaibatsu heiress around to see his point. The column was about two inches away from squishing Link and, when he finally noticed it, he froze with fear, awaiting his death as he closed his eyes. Twenty slow seconds later, something swift snatched Link from the impact point and he was unharmed! Karin jumped with surprise as she saw the sudden save. Seconds after the rescue, the identity of the shadow was revealed to be…

"Ibuki." Derryk stated as he still kept his smile while keeping his reassuring hand on Karin's shaking shoulder. The twenty-one year old Sarusuberi University graduate smiled as she took off her sash that covered her mouth and held Link up before the two. "How did you know Link would be here?"

"Ever since a steward named Shibazaki told us about it." Ibuki replied in a cute female voice. Karin went wide eyed with shock.

"Shibazaki told you about my crisis?" Karin asked. Ibuki nodded. "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ibuki paused as she handed Link to Karin, who gently took him in her arms with love. "He wants all of us, the Street Fighters, to help you take care of Link and make sure that not even a bruise appears on this expensive creature. I hear that his extraterrestrial bluebook price is essential in keeping your zaibatsu in balance."

"Yes… yes, it is. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ibuki."

"Pleasure's all mine, Miss Karin. I was really here taking notes on that bizarre creature over there." Ibuki admitted as she pointed over to the same IQ Link was fascinated about. Derryk chuckled.

"Takin' notes, huh?" He asked between chuckles. "What fo'?"

"She's unlike any animal I've ever seen before. I have a pet tanuki named Don and even he was jealous. The notes are for sentimental purposes."

"Uh, huh. Right. Well, I'm 'bout to take her into my custody in a humane settin'. If you wanna help me out wit it, dat's cool, baby."

"Why would you capture this beautiful snake?"

"Fo' da same reason wit yo' notes: sentimental value. The only zakamon I'm treatin' like shit is the vyper… and trust me. That snake is a devil!"

"Zakamon, huh? That's what that creature is?"

"Yep, but dis one's called an IQ. You can clearly see why."

"I sure do. Teach me about these creatures and I'll be more than honored to help you both keep Link safe. Those other Street Fighters won't even have to lift a finger."

"You sho'? I don't wanna endanger yo' sexy self."

"I'll be okay. Besides, I sense a little passion between you two."

"You do?" Karin and Derryk asked together while Link smiled as he nodded in agreement.

"Meega, too." Link agreed. Ibuki smiled as she heard the cute experiment talk for the first time.

"Hee, hee… you too, huh?" She asked him.

"Ih."

"I'm glad you feel the same way. Karin, what do you say?"

"Well… sure, you can help… but this is more of my struggle than yours. I appreciate your help, but I got this." Karin softly protested with a serious face.

"GABA?" Link screamed with shock. Ibuki and Derryk were just as perturbed.

"WHAT?" Ibuki and Derryk exclaimed. Karin bowed her head with shame.

"I'm sorry, Ibuki… but as a Kanzuki, it's my responsibility to take care of Link."

"Karin, this is an offer you can't refuse!" Ibuki protested. "By having me by your side, Link won't be as close to death as he was just a few minutes ago. I'm quicker on my feet than you are and, since I watched your futile attempts to save him, he would've been killed if I hadn't come. The news about your crisis is all over Tokyo and my super hearing can't ignore those negative signs of sudden death for poor little Link. Many people want him for the money now and, as far as your speed goes, he could be kidnapped and brutally tortured for just about anything! In other words, if you don't accept my assistance now, one of these construction workers around us are going to literally skin him ALIVE! Please… reconsider your decision."

"……………………!" Karin was speechless by what Ibuki just explained. Derryk was touched internally. Being a sensitive animal activist, he can't help but imagine what Link's future would be like if Ibuki never helped them out. He frowned with both fear and anxiety as he looked at Karin, who remained frozen with doubt. Ibuki sensed her internal struggle and immediately snatched Link away from her with a gentle touch to the alien.

"While you contemplate on my warning, I'll help Derryk safely capture this beautiful IQ. C'mon, Derryk."

"………………A'ight, Ibuki." Derryk said as he released Karin's shoulder and walked with the professional kunoichi towards the IQ and her owner. Link looked back at Karin with a look of worry. He noticed that she started to cry and he purred with sadness before he gently released himself from Ibuki's grip, walked over to Karin, and gave her a big hug around her right ankle. The construction worker, Ibuki, the IQ, and Derryk watched this from where they were and felt sympathy.

"I'd… uh… take it that uh… Karin decided to accept your help, right?" The construction worker guessed to Ibuki, who nodded.

"Of course, she did." She replied. "Apparently, she thought long and hard about the consequences if she refused this offer. What's your name?"

"The name's Grevo Stanley. What's up?"

"This creature you have… you do know that this is a dangerous alien called a zakamon, right?"

"Huh! She doesn't act so dangerous to me. What is her species?"

"She's an IQ." Derryk replied. "She's a zakamon that's smarter than us and the average alien altogether… and she also makes a great birdhouse."

"O… kay. So, what's makes her so dangerous?"

"You see those drills on her second pair of limbs?" Ibuki asked as she pointed to the two drills. "They can be lethal if you don't treat her right."

"Yikes. Now that I'm thinkin' about it, Britt did kill someone on the way here."

"You named her?" Derryk asked with anger.

"Yeah. I found her in a dumpster and I was thinkin' 'Who would throw away a perfectly good pet?' So, I took her home and called her Britt. She seemed to like that name, too."

"Landed in a dumpster, huh? Yeah, she has to come wit me, man."

"What? Why?"

"Listen, man. The IQ is not to be taken for granted, a'ight? They may be smart, but they have this hidden aggression dat tends to scare da daylights outta us. Who did she kill, by the way?"

"Dis innocent kid name Billy. Turns out he was makin' fun of her pretty blonde spikes… callin' her a spiky bitch and all dat shit!"

"How old was he?" Ibuki asked.

"Seventeen."

"Typical. I was more mature than that when I was that age."

"I can tell. Ya know what, ya'll can have her. My wife started hating her anyway because of how close we were."

"That makes a perfect excuse." Derryk agreed as he gently tied a collar and leash around Britt. She immediately got offended by this, but Link came back with Karin just in time to stop her from making any false moves.

"You don't be mean to Derryk." Link reassured to Britt. "He'll take you in with other zakamon cousins. Meega promise."

"Really?" Britt asked in an astonishing deep female voice.

"Ih."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for telling me."

"Naga problem."

"Awww, cute." Ibuki commented as Derryk led Link and Britt towards his truck. "Karin, how do you feel? Did you think twice about your decision?"

"I thought three times about it." Karin replied. "But, let me ask you this: If Shibazaki warned all of the Street Fighters about this and you're the only one helping me physically, what do the others do?"

"Like I said, they won't have to do a thing. I am helping you on behalf of all of the Street Fighters."

"Ohhh, wow. I guess that makes sense. Thanks, Ibuki."

"No problem."

A few minutes later, at Derryk's Ridgeline…

"You ladies a'ight?" Derryk asked Ibuki and Karin right after they arrived.

"We're fine, Derryk." Karin replied. "We finally made it official. Ibuki will join us on behalf of the other Street Fighters."

"Dat's mo' like it! On _BEHALF! _Dat's all I need ta hear."

"What's the next zakamon?"

"Get dis, ladies." Derryk handed Karin his cell phone and she saw the picture of the next zakamon. Karin gasped hard while Ibuki was wide eyed. "Dat's da next zakamon we gotta get. Dat's zakamon numba 55: the kunimito. Karin, who does dat look like to ya?"

"Kunimitsu… in her body suit."

"Amazing." Ibuki gasped. "This creature looks almost identical to Kunimitsu. Uh, oh."

"What?" Derryk asked.

"It looks like we're going to have to wait until tomorrow to capture it. It says here that it's out of town with its owner and won't be back until tomorrow afternoon."

"Aww, man! My phone can detect zakamon dat are outta town? Dat's bullshit!"

"Awww, Derryk." Karin reassured. "Look at it this way. We've captured two new zakamon so far and we can finally spend the rest of the day together."

"What do ya mean? We all right here."

"No… I mean…" Karin paused as she seductively walked up to Derryk and gently stroked his hard abs under his vest. "… just you and me… alone."

"Oh, I get it… but what about the third zakamon we need ta get?"

"Zakamon number 4: the multiklawgon?" Ibuki added as she still looked at the phone. Link shivered at the sound of that.

"_Multi_klawgon?" He muttered with fear. The kyxxtone nodded.

"Yeah." He replied in a normal male voice. "He's one dangerous son of a bitch. I suggest you two go on your date now while you have me and Britt."

"Oh, now you can talk, huh? What happened at the park, man?" Derryk said with sarcasm. The kyxxtone got nervous.

"Heh-heh… heh… coincidence?"

"Don't fret, Kyxxtone." Ibuki reassured as she patted the baby and rock type zakamon on the head for comfort. "You aliens are more intelligent than us humans and that's okay."

"Thanks, Ibuki. That makes me feel so much better. Seriously, though… Karin and Derryk, you two go and have a great time. Ibuki's got us."

"What about Link?" Karin asked with worry.

"He'll be fine. We're more powerful experiments than he is and trust me… Britt can be crazy when it comes to intruders."

"Hmmm…"

"Besides, I don't know why I'm feeling this, but you two have some sexy secrets to tell. I don't know what they are, but this can be the perfect opportunity to get them off your chests. What do ya say?"

"Well… actually… he's right, Derryk. I do have some secrets I wanna tell you, but they're very personal. A date is perfect."

"A date?" Derryk exclaimed. "Girl, last time I had a date, dis girl threw up on my best shirt. She was so nervous about meetin' me dat she just had to… damn!"

"Ewww."

"I know, right?"

"But, I'm not like that last girl. I'll treat you right… just like a woman should always treat her man."

"Fo' real, yo?"

"Hee, hee… would I lie to you, baby?" Karin's brown eyes became seductive as she got closer to Derryk, stroking his face in the process. Derryk, feeling a little passion towards her in return, smiled with lust as he picked her up from under her ass before they passionately kissed each other on the mouth for the first time. Ibuki smiled with appreciation as she quickly covered Link and Kyxxtone's eyes while Britt nodded with understanding.

"Well, he just kyxxtoned the mood." Britt commented. Ibuki chuckled in agreement as the kiss lasted for the next ten minutes.

"This will be great news to tell Shibazaki later. I'll keep this in mind." Ibuki said to herself. "Hopefully, the zaibatsu will get even more powerful after hearing this."

To be continued…


	5. Karin's First Date

Chapter 5: Karin's First Date

"SAY WHAT?" Birdie exclaimed as Karin, Ibuki, Derryk, Link, Kyxxtone, and Britt just arrived at the Street Fighter HQ and after Karin explained what was going on. "KARIN'S GOIN' ON A DATE?"

"I… hope you all don't mind." Karin reassured as Ibuki walked past her with Link, Kyxxtone, and Britt close behind. "Derryk and I will be out for the rest of the day and please… leave Ibuki responsible for Link and those two zakamon while we're gone. Since she's helping us out on your behalf, treat her as such. Understand?"

"Sure, Karin." Ryu replied. "I'll call you, if anything comes up."

"Thanks. I'll let you all meet Derryk later. Bye." After that, she and Derryk left for their first date since they met. When the two were completely gone, the other Street Fighters took a good look at Kyxxtone and Britt. Ibuki sensed their observing stares and cleared her throat with annoyance.

"Yes, they're aliens, too. You can stop staring now." She muttered as she was making turkey sandwiches for the three aliens.

"The six-armed snake is pretty odd to me." Guy commented as he got a closer look at Britt, who looked at him with an interested face. "What are you called?"

"I'm an IQ." Britt replied. "My master created me to be the best living tool box in the galaxy. You can clearly see why."

"I see."

"And who's the adorable rocky legged baby alien?" Mika asked. Kyxxtone sprung up with happiness before he lept for the soon-to-be pro wrestler's arms. "Awww, aren't you cute? You're just as cute as Link."

"Thanks." Kyxxtone replied. "I'm a kyxxtone. I'm made to dig starting holes or potholes. I can't really dig underground."

"Cool."

"Ibuki, since when did you decide to help Karin on our _behalf?_" Chun-Li asked with anger. The female shinobi never turned away from making her three sandwiches as she spoke. "Shibazaki specifically said that all of the Street Fighters should help out in any way we can! Nobody said you could hog all the ice!"

"Hey!" Ibuki spat back with the same anger. "It's for your own safety. Link was nearly killed today and I just happened to be there at the right time to save him. At this rate, there's just no hope for the rest of you. Besides, Link seemed to appreciate the help. Karin tried to save him, but she was a little slow on the approach. Since I'm the fastest on my feet, I should represent you all as Link's guardian angels."

"Humph! Some excuse!"

"Chun-Li, I think Ibuki's making a good point." Ryu protested. "Sure, Shibazaki says that all of us need to help Karin, but remember, it's really Link we need to help. He has all the money and all the savings to provide for Karin's zaibatsu. As long as Link stays here and…" Ryu paused as he saw a blinking anklet around little Link's left ankle. "What the…?"

"What?" Ibuki asked as she handed Link his plate. She saw what Ryu was looking at and smiled. "Oh, that. That anklet… is Link's cyberangel. That way, no matter what happens to him, Karin and Derryk… or possibily one of us… will be there to help him in no time."

"Cooool!" Adon and Birdie cheered.

Meanwhile, at Derryk's summer house (without the secret lab)…

Karin just got comfortable on the couch with Vancogh on her left, watching TV until Derryk was completely ready for the evening. Karin was dressed in a different colored school uniform, which was purple. As she was watching TV with Vancogh, she decided to make conversation.

"So, Vancogh…" She started. "…how long has it been since Derryk started this extraterrestrial scientist career?"

"Ohh, it's been years, girl!" Vancogh replied. "Ever since he graduated at the top of his class in college, he's been workin' hard to get the perfect settin' fo' keepin' his aliens."

"Hmm!"

"Ironic thang, though… he became a professional animal tamer befo' he got dis career."

"Obviously, but let me ask you this then. He mentioned something about a previous girlfriend he had before he met me. He said that she was so nervous that she actually vomited on him. Is this true?"

"Yeah. Dumb-ass bitch couldn't control her damn nervousness! Her name was Tyeena Wainchester. She was so sexy, but she was mo' of a man than a woman when it came to her appearance."

"She was a tomboy?"

"Yeah… and a hot one at dat. Derryk didn't expect her to look so beautiful and masculine at da same time. Even I was shocked!"

"Wow! What about Karolyn?"

"She actually expected her to be a tomboy. Ya'll Japanese peoples is somethin'."

"Heh, heh. It's not really our nationality, Vancogh. It's actually our senses. Since some of us have extended lifespans, we naturally become wiser and more intelligent at every passing birthday."

"Ahh, dat explains everythang! Is dat why Derryk is just as smart as his mother?"

"Yes, since he does have some of her Japanese heritage inside his soul as well."

"Well, dayum. I ain't surprised." After that was said, Derryk just came downstairs, dressed in a black tuxedo vest with matching black baggy jeans and dark brown boots. Karin looked at him up and down from where she was sitting and purred in her mind as Derryk spoke.

"Am I overdressed?" He dared to ask Karin, who shook her head in response as she stood up.

"No, not at all. You look just fine to me." She replied with honesty. "In fact…" She paused as she got closer to her boyfriend and gently stroked his face as she continued. "…you look… perfect."

"Thanks, baby. Yo, Dad. I got my cell, if ya need us."

"Okay, son." Vancogh replied. "Ya'll have fun now… and please… stay outta trouble."

"A'ight, Dad. We'll be back my midnight."

Five minutes later, in Derryk's luxurious blue Dodge Challenger…

"Derryk?" Karin started.

"Yeah, babe?" Derryk replied.

"I'm just gonna come right out with it. How many more cars do you have?"

"Otha than my Ridgeline and dis Challenga?"

"Yeah."

"Fifteen."

"……wow."

"Most of da cars belong to my Mama, but when she died, she gave 'em all ta me under her will."

"Awww, that's so sweet of her. So, where are we going?"

"Well, I figured we could go da… hold on, baby." Derryk screeched to a stop at a street corner and saw a three foot and four inch tall 23-year-old man with the same complexion and eye color as Karin, except his long blonde hair was flat. "Hey, Reggie."

"Hey! Derryk! What's goin' on, man?" Reggie greeted as he walked up to the driver's door. "Where ya headin'?"

"Varchi's Bar and Casino. Karin and I have a date."

"At a casino, though?"

"……………" Derryk showed a smug look as Karin looked at the little person from her seat from behind him with a seductive smile on her face.

"Hey, Reggie." She greeted sensually before she winked. Reggie purred as he pulled himself up by the open window to get a closer look. "Don't you look cute?"

"Damn! Derryk, where'd ya pick up dis rich bitch, eh?" He dared to ask with humor.

"Well, first off, Karin found me. Stitch helped her." Derryk replied.

"Ooooh, I had a feelin' he did. I'll bet you've been lookin' fo' a man since Street Fighter Alpha 3 came out."

"Yeah." Karin admitted. "Personally, my Father had an issue with men around me… until now. I'm enjoying this date while I still can for now."

"Why say dat, huh?"

"It's too personal."

"Ohhh, I see. Hey, Derryk?"

"Yo!" Derryk replied.

"Think you can take me along wit ya'll?"

"Why? Aren't you tryin' to cut back on da drinks?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm just gonna be a bystanda."

"Yeah, right."

"I don't blame him." Karin agreed. "I don't drink either."

"You don't?"

"No. Street Fighters shouldn't drink anyway."

"True dat."

"I do prefer Red Bull."

"WHOA!" Reggie cheered as he opened the back door on Derryk's side and jumped in with a wide grin. "COUNT ME IN! RED BULL IS DA SHIT!"

"…oh, brotha." Derryk muttered as he reluctantly allowed his longtime best friend to go along with him and Karin to the bar.

Ten minutes later, at Varchi's Bar and Casino…

Karin, Reggie, and Derryk just walked through the entrance and the place was already jumping with loud dance music in the club half while many bets were won and lost on the casino half. Reggie looked over at the bar and humphed at it.

"You can try to tempt me, if ya want, pal! It ain't gonna happen! HA!" He said randomly with confidence.

"Ya feelin' hungry, ya'll?" Derryk asked Karin and Reggie. "I'll buy. It's on me."

"Thanks, Derryk…" Karin started. "…but, it's already on me. James!"

"HEEEEEYYY! Karin!" James greeted in a New York style accent. "What's goin' on?"

"Derryk and I are on our first date and I wanted to double check and see if everything was still paid for under the Kanzuki name."

"Yo, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Reggie exclaimed with shock while Derryk remained quiet with a loving smile on his face. "Since when did you make reservations, girl?"

"Since I first met Derryk."

"Yeah… wait-what?" Derryk agreed, but then, did a double take.

"Yeah. I had a feeling you would take me here, so I paid everything in full before we got here. Even though my zaibatsu is going down the tubes, I still have some money left over to make these kinds of things."

"Ohhh, okay. Is Link part of reservation?"

"No. How can he be when he's being taken care of by my Street Fighter team?"

"Good point and well made."

"Your zaibatsu… is goin' down?" Reggie asked with wonder. Karin nodded.

"Yeah. I'll explain everything to you… after the date. Let's not change the mood now. James, is everything paid still?"

"Yes, ma'am." James replied. "You paid off everything except for the bar. Ya don't drink, eh?"

"No. I heard that the Red Bull cans are free."

"Yep. Gotta get ya energy, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks, James."

"Ya welcome. Enjoy yaselves."

Three minutes later, at the bar…

Derryk and Karin were sitting next to each other while they were waiting for their order. For now, they were sipping their respective drinks as they talked for a while.

"So, Karin…" Derryk started after he took his first sip of his glass of mojito. "…mind tellin' me how fightin' a monster bigger than Blanka was like?"

"You just had to bring that up, didn't you?" Karin asked with sarcasm before she just took her second sip of her free can of Red Bull. Derryk chuckled with nervousness before he spoke. He loved to tease his new girlfriend. "Why do you need to know anyway? You saw the whole fight on TV, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did… but I wanna hear from yo' point of view, baby."

"You wanna know that bad, huh?"

"Yeah. I was actually scared while I was watchin' it and I was just wonderin'."

"Okay. Well, it was pretty scary. Since Kunimitsu's consciousness wasn't really there most of the time, I really had to keep my guard up and bravado down. Fighting her wasn't an easy task, like I expected. It actually got slightly better when Kunimitsu finally gained control of her glitch."

"Holy shit! Now, what I wanna know is… where in the hell did you learn those moves?"

"Heh, heh… my little secret, Derryk. In all my years of my practice as a Street Fighter, I have never… EVER… told a single person about my fighting abilities. I swore this oath to my Father after he taught me."

"Dat explains it. Seein' you fight like dat against a monsta is just…… just…"

"A turn-on?"

"…………yeah… exactly."

"I had a feeling that could be the case. Since that was discovered, then… let me ask you this…" Karin paused as she slowly got off her stool and gently grabbed Derryk's shoulders from behind to turn him around so he could face her before she got close to his face… a little too close… as she got on his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist before she resumed. "…did my fighting prowess give you that sexual desire or did my beautiful body do it? Hmm?"

"Uh…" Derryk started to sweat nervously as he reluctantly held her into his lap by firmly grasping her ass from under her skirt. This made Karin's smile become even more seductive as Derryk tried to reply. "…yo'-yo'-um…… both."

"Are you sure?" Karin got closer as she asked this, making Derryk sweat even more. "Because I'm sure there's more to me than just those traits. C'mon, baby. You know you wanna tell me."

"…damn, girl."

"Hey! Yo, Derryk! Charles just made a crazy joke abou-WHOA!" Reggie was about to say before he saw how Karin was positioned on Derryk and how close she was to his childhood friend's face. "Heh-heh-heh-heh! Getting' frisky already, Derryk? Ha, haa!"

"Dis ain't me, man!" Derryk protested, keeping his eyes on Karin, who still held her sexy smile. "Karin did it."

"Really? What happened, man? You finally dropped the big bomb?"

"No!"

"Awww, I just asked him a simple question…" Karin replied. "… and I'm not getting off of him until he answers it… unless…" She paused as she looked down at his bare chest and abs behind his vest before she gently started stroking them with her slender hands. "…he actually does want more than he can handle."

"Shit!"

"HOLY CRAP!" Reggie laughed. "Dis is just too nice, man! You two only met fo' a minute and she already wants some! Taaaaa-ha-haaaaa!"

"Maybe it's the Red Bull."

"Derryk?" Karin begged before she slowly leaned towards Derryk's neck and gave it a few sucks, sending him towards sexual happiness as he moaned with appreciation.

"Awwwwwww… daaaamn, baby!"

"Yeech!" Reggie muttered as he was watching this scene from where he stood. "I think it might be the music, too. The DJ is playin' a pretty good song for this kind of mood."

"Of… aahhh… of course, it is. He's… aahhhh… he's playin' her song."

"Can ya… answer her question befo' her chocolate lickin' gives me diabetes?"

"I… I………… goddamn!"

"Ya what?"

"I…… I don't even rememba…… ooohhh… what da question was."

"Fatha, give me strength! Karin?"

"Hmmm?" Karin replied after she slowly stopped her tasty expedition on Derryk's neck, giving him some relief.

"For da sake of my friend's ego… and his eventual erection… can you please refresh Derryk's memory?"

"Sure. Derryk?"

"Yeah, babe?" Derryk babbled as he just finished his relief.

"Remember that I asked you what turned you on when you watched my fight against Kunimitsu?"

"Yeah… and I already told you. Both yo' body and your fightin' skills turned me on… but you wanted me to make sho' dat I wasn't bluffin'."

"Glad you remembered. So? Are you bluffing?"

"No. I really mean it. You are da most beautiful woman I have ever met. In fact, I am really lovin' yo' ass right now." Derryk proved this point by gently tightening his grip on Karin's ass, making her moan with sexual desire. "Ya want some, baby girl?"

"Ooooh, baby. You really love to tease me, don't you?"

"Hell yeah. Let's see if this comeback will make ya decide." After that was said, Derryk slowly grabbed the zipper of Karin's turtleneck under the collar of her shirt and got back at her by kissing and sucking on her neck with all the love he could give. Karin groaned with lust as she held him closer to her, begging for more. Derryk felt her need and obeyed, letting his desperate tongue lick her neck with an extreme appetite. This made Karin react quickly by tightening her legs around his waist and slightly started to grind on his crotch with loads of adrenaline flowing through her body uncontrollably. Seconds after, Karin screamed with she reached her peak and quickly pushed Derryk off of her while taking off his vest in the same super speed before she engulfed him into an extremely lustful kiss with all her strength. Derryk was taken aback by this for a moment before he quickly got into it, closed his eyes, and squeezed Karin's ass with everything he had, making the kiss even more passionate than ever as they moaned within their mouths with their tongues vigoriously wrestling and tasting each other.

While this scene continued, Reggie and the rest of the people behind him watched with both curiosity and interest. One of Reggie's friends approached him and whispered in his ear:

"What's eatin' them?"

"You tell me, Charles." Reggie replied, not taking his eyes off of the passionate scene before him. "But, despite Karin's zaibatsu goin' down the tubes, she's really livin' it hard while she still can."

"Say what? The Kanzuki zaibatsu's goin' down? Why?"

"Don't know… yet… but I'm sure dat, whateva da reason, it's undastandable."

"Humph! It betta be!"

Meanwhile, at the Kanzuki mansion…

Shibazaki was asleep next to his laptop, which was still scanning for any problems with the Kanzuki stocks and why it's going bankrupt. Ishizaki was sleeping on the couch behind him while Daikenjuro was asleep in his bed on Shibizaki's right side. After about five minutes, the computer finally beeped and this made all three of them wake up in high alert, having Daikenjuro run up to Shibazaki as he scanned the screen.

"Well? What are the stakes?" Daikenjuro asked with anxiety. Shibazaki heard him, but didn't reply as he kept on reading the results. When he finally found them, he froze with wide eyes while he adjusted his glasses to make sure he was really seeing what he found. "What? WHAT IS IT?"

"I… I've found the factor behind our upcoming bankruptcy… and it's not Shadaloo."

"……my God! This is serious! I must inform Karin at once! Shibazaki!"

"On it, sir!"

Back at the bar…

Reggie, Charles, and the rest of the crowd still stood there with shocked wide eyed faces as they now saw Derryk and Karin's clothes scattered all over the bar and they heard them having sex behind the counter, making the bartender stare at them with the same wide eyed look… at a good distance, of course. After ten minutes of hearing Karin's screams and moans with Derryk's grunts of effort and satisfaction, Karin's cell phone rang from under her skirt on the floor and Reggie volunteered to answer it after he was startled by it for a second.

"Hello, Reggie Tyver speakin' on Karin's cell. Who's dis?" He greeted on the phone.

"Reggie?" Shibazaki asked on the other line. "Who are you?"

"I'm Derryk's childhood buddy."

"Ohh, good. I need speak to Karin. It's urgent!"

"Uhhhh… okay, but um… she's not… uh… available… right now."

"What? What are you talking about? Where is she?"

"She's… uh… busy."

"Busy with what?"

"…… aw, man. I… I can't tell ya, man. Are you her steward, Shibazaki?"

"Yes."

"Damn! It _is_ important! Well, how 'bout dis? If you tell me why you need to talk to Karin, I'll tell you what she's doin' right now."

"Oh, okay. Since you are Derryk's friend, I'll trust you. I've just found out the main factor to our zaibatsu's upcoming bankruptcy."

"And?"

"It's not good! It turns out that our services with a company called VanoDragon Manufacturing Incorporated has rejected us because they know about Link… and they actually won't come back to us until we agree to let them have the little guy."

"WHOA! Dat's serious, man!"

"That's why I need to tell Karin… NOW!"

"A'ight, but don't you wanna know what she's doin'?"

"Yes."

"Okay, but don't get pissed because I'm about to just come out wit it."

"…………………"

"Karin's havin' sex with Derryk behind the bar."

"…………………"

"Hello?"

"………………_**CLICK!**_"

"Hello? Shibazaki? HELLO?" Reggie froze as he looked at the cell phone for a second before he hung up himself and looked at the bar with fear. "Uh-oh! Not good! Betta call da Street Fightas befo' Pops gets here!"

Meanwhile, at the Street Fighter HQ…

Link, Kyxxtone, and Britt were all sleeping peacefully against the couch Ibuki was sleeping in with the TV on in front her. The other Street Fighters were sleeping in their respective rooms. After a good two minutes, the phone in the kitchen rang and this made Ibuki spring up from the couch with high alert before she realized that the phone was ringing.

"Ugh! Oh… the phone." Ibuki muttered before she headed for the cordless phone and answered it. "Hello, Ibuki speaking."

"Hey, Ibuki. Karin's in trouble!" Reggie exclaimed from the other line.

"Wait a minute! Who is this?"

"Dis is Reggie. I'm Derryk's friend and he and Karin are gettin' it on ova here! Shibazaki just called and told me the real reason fo' da bankruptcy and, then I told him what Karin was doin' and he hung up on me! I have a feelin' dat he's gonna send her Daddy ova here and really give her an ass-whoopin'!"

"….okay. And you're telling me this because…?"

"She's gonna be in trouble! And bein' a loyal friend to Derryk, I don't want him to think that he screwed it up on her first date. You gotta get down here and scoop her up befo' Pops gets here!"

"What about Derryk?"

"Get him, too! Damn it! I'll try to stall da time and get those two lovebirds to stop while you get on your way."

"Okay. I'll be right there!" After that, Ibuki hung up the phone before she quickly dashed out the front door without a second thought, waking up Link as he looked at the door with curiosity for a quick minute before he fell back to sleep on Kyxxtone's back.

Back at the club…

Reggie managed to climb up a stool and hop on top of the bar to look down and see Karin and Derryk still having the roughest sex imaginable… with a condom, of course! Karin was on top of Derryk, hopping on him like she was riding a mechanical bull! Reggie nearly gagged at the sight of every scream Karin released every time she eased down on Derryk's dick, but he managed to speak.

"Karin! KARIN!" Reggie tried.

"What is it, Reggie?" Karin managed to scream out.

"Shibazaki just called! He said dat he found da factor to your zaibatsu's bankruptcy!"

"WHAT?" Karin immediately stopped the sex when she heard this. Derryk sighed with relief, but was also shocked by what he just heard. "HE DID?"

"Yeah. I would explain what he said, but you are in serious trouble. I told him what you were doin' and he just hung up on me!"

"Uh, oh. Derryk, we better roll!"

"Aww, man." Derryk muttered. "Did I do somethin' wrong?"

"No. It's just… my Father can get worried about me… being the only daughter and all. I assure you, Derryk. What you and me just experienced was fantastic and nothing that my Father might say is going to change it."

"Awww, thanks, baby."

"Here!" Reggie exclaimed as he tossed Derryk and Karin their clothes. "Hurry up and get dressed, ya'll. I've called Ibuki to get ya'll befo' Pops gets here. So, get da dressin'!"

While Karin and Derryk and getting dressed, they both thought about each other in a very deep state. Having sex with Karin for Derryk was amazing, but the fact that Shibazaki hung up on his best friend after telling the steward about this really worried him, despite Karin's soothing words of wisdom. All of his first dates have been pretty questionable since he graduated from college and Karin's was actually no different, even though it was a breathtaking experience. As for Karin, her overall dates have always ended with the man leaving her in the middle of it because of her spoiled behavior, but now that she actually performed a good deed and risking her life along with it, this was a perfect opportunity to get her old flames back in full ignition. She frowned at the thought of actually having her Father breaking in. Not only would she be embarrassed, she would also be ashamed for what she has done… especially at a time like this when her zaibatsu is at risk for total destruction. At this point, she really does hope that Ibuki gets her before her Father does.

"Hurry, ya'll. Ibuki's almost here!" Reggie warned, knocking both of them out of their thinking state.

"Good!" Karin sighed as she just slipped on her boots. Derryk stood up as he just adjusted his vest before he got from behind the bar.

"Good thinkin', man." He said to his midget friend. "You've always been my boy since kindergarden, man!"

"What're friends fo', dude?" Reggie replied with confidence, giving Derryk a friendly punch on the arm. Karin just walked out from behind the bar and embraced Derryk with worry. This got the gentle giant boyfriend of hers to have the same amount of worry as he hugged her in return. "Now, when Ibuki gets here, what's da plan?"

"I'll go back to the Street Fighter HQ with her while Derryk goes back to his home. If she times it just right, my Father will be too late by the time he gets here." Karin replied. "If he still needs me, just tell him that he can see me tomorrow morning."

"Gotcha!" As if on cue, Ibuki just arrived through the double doors and that was Karin and Derryk's cue to leave. As soon as all three of them were outside, Derryk quickly gave Karin a loving kiss on her left cheek before he got into his Dodge Challenger and drove home. Karin smiled with appreciation as she was dashing back to the Street Fighter Headquarters with Ibuki. During the run, Ibuki decided to make small conversation.

"I heard you were having sex with Derryk back there." Ibuki started, keeping her focus on her path back to the HQ. Karin did the same as she nodded in response.

"Yeah… and it was just marvelous!" She sighed. Ibuki shook her head with disbelief.

"I can't believe it! How can you possibly do something like that at a crisis like yours?"

"Look, I just had one too many sips of Red Bull, okay? Just be glad that I wasn't actually consuming alcohol! Besides, it was worth those sips."

"Worth it, my ass! Now that your Father heard about this, you know he's going to be steaming mad when he finds you tomorrow."

"I know that… and I'll accept it, okay? You have no idea what being the only daughter and heiress to the biggest zaibatsu in Japan is like. Trust me."

"Easy for you to say. I'm the same age as you, damn it!"

"So, no hard feelings, then. Let's just try to pretend this never happened in Link's case. I don't want him to think that I was being completely careless when it comes to his safety."

"Don't be so sure about that. Link is an extraterrestrial and, knowing creatures like him, they can actually sense any human's emotions just by looking at our feet!"

"………………………" This statement made Karin shut right up as she showed a look of guilt by the time she and Ibuki finally made it back to the Headquarters' front door. Ibuki saw her face and gently placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry too much about it, though. If he does actually sense your internal conflict, I'm sure he'll understand when you explain your point of view to him."

"Thanks, Ibuki. Do me a favor since Link can sense such emotions. Until he does actually signify that he sensed my feelings, I want you to keep it confidential… to everyone… including Kunimitsu and Stitch, if they actually call us to check on me and Link. Understand?"

"Sure. As an accomplice, I'll do anything to keep you from getting choked by the collar."

"Thank you so much."

To be continued…


	6. Settling the Score

Chapter 6: Settling the Score

It's now the morning after Karin made the biggest mistake of her life… especially at a time like this where her own zaibatsu is dwindling away at a very slow pace. Knowing Link, Karin fears for his safety. Now that she knows that he can actually feel her internal conflict just by looking at her, she only hopes that he won't be offended by what she has done last night. Ibuki's got her back, just in case. All Karin has to do… is wait… for both her Father and Link. Taking consequences is nothing new to her and she's not backing down now.

As she sits in the living room with her feet next to the still sleeping Kyxxtone, Britt, and Link, she looks down at the three, specifically Link, despite the TV turned on to the news. They were actually reporting what happened at the bar last night between her and Derryk. She was internally pissed at whoever gave her Father the anonymous tip and then, he reported the whole story to the newscasters. She was hoping Link wasn't hearing it in his sleep, but as soon as she was thinking the positive, he woke up with a soft yawn and looked at the TV wide eyed. This made Karin immediately turn her head away from him as he listened and watched the story on the news. She blushed a deep red when she saw Ibuki, Chun-Li, and Juli approach her with their respective breakfast platters, including Ibuki carrying one for Karin as she approached her first and took her seat next to her before Chun-Li and Juli. Karin spotted her plate and reluctantly took it, still keeping that frown on her face.

"Oh, no." Ibuki gasped as she saw the news report on TV, and then quickly looked down at Link, who remained wide eyed and frozen with shock. Chun-Li and Juli saw this as they took their seats and was just as shocked at Link was as the kunoichi continued. "Someone must've told the authorities about this."

"Yeah, my Father…" Karin groaned with sadness as she took her first forkful of scrambled eggs. "…some bastard told him what happened and now the damn news and the whole country knows about it!"

"And their not switching the subject at all… not even for a quick weather report." Juli added with worry. "This is not good."

"No shit, Juli!!"

"Karin, calm down." Ibuki encouraged. "Still, I'm sure your father understands this whole thing."

"Yeah, I know… but it's mainly Link I'm worried about. Look at him." Ibuki, Chun-Li, and Juli did so and frowned. "Now, he really knows what happened and I don't know what he'll do."

"Let's find out. Link?"

"Gaba?!" Link screamed out with anger as he turned towards the kunoichi fast, making her show a sweatdrop with nervousness.

"…………uh… never mind."

"You've really done it this time, Karin." Chun-Li warned. "Link, you have to understand that what Karin did on there was something she really couldn't control. It's not her fault."

"NAGA!! Karin don't care about meega or her zaibatsu!! She has no soul!!!" Link cursed to the four ladies, sending tears to Karin while the other three girls showed a look of extreme shock.

"Ow…"

"Link! Don't talk like that!!" Ibuki exclaimed. "There's a reasonable explanation for all this! Don't jump to conclusions just yet!"

"And what if meega does?! Hmm?! What then?! HMMMM?!"

"Link… please…" Karin begged, still leaking tears of sadness and shock. "…try to understand. It was a big mistake and I just want you to forgive me and pretend this never happened. Give me another chance! As soon as my father gets here, then you can make up your mind whether you can trust me or not."

"Mmmm……"

"Please?"

"……………………" It was silent for the next five minutes, except the TV. After the solemn silence, Daikenjuro and Shibazaki busted through the front door and froze when they saw how silent it was and how the ladies were staring at Link, who had his head bowed with deep thought. It was still silent by the time Ryu and Sean arrived and they were just puzzled.

"O... kay, guys." Sean started. "What… is with… the silent treatment?"

"Exactly what I would like to know." Daikenjuro asked. "Karin? What's happening here?" Then, he saw the TV. "Oh, no… This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Really?!" Ibuki, Chun-Li, and Juli asked with anger. Karin looked at her father with the same frown as she slowly stood up and approached him.

"You're lying!" Karin spat out. "You meant for this to happen… even at a crisis like this!! Now you really want that company to take Link, don't you?!"

"Wha… how did you-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, DAD!!! I'M NOT FINISHED!!!"

"………………………!!!" This sent all of the Street Fighters running into the living room with shock. Karin got in her father's face as she continued as if nobody was watching.

"Ever since I was a child, you've been treating me like this!! Everything I've done for you to keep our zaibatsu from going under has all been life-risking and this is how you thank me?! Well, you got a lot of nerve doing this to me!!! What I experienced last night with Derryk is none of your business and that goes for the rest of Japan!! Now, Link thinks I'm careless, he doesn't think I could really make a good friend, and he probably knew that this would happen way before he woke up!! Now, I've gotten Derryk involved and you know he provides support just as well as Link does and you do this just to kick his ass out of my life!!! I may be your only daughter, but I am a grown woman now. I can take care of myself, and whatever you do, won't stop me!! Just be thankful that it was one night and one night only!! I promise you that it won't happen again, but if you still don't believe me, then…" Karin paused as she saw Link approach her with an apologetic frown before she kneeled down and picked him up with all the love she could give as she continued. "…you can kiss… my… ass…" Karin got as close as she could get towards her Father's face and finished by saying: "…because you just don't… have… a soul."

After that long speech, she and Link left for Derryk's summer house, leaving a silent and shocked crowd of Street Fighters, her steward, the two zakamon, and her father. After about five minutes, Ibuki shook her head with disappointment before she disappeared in a puff, following Karin. Rose shook her head in the same manner before she spoke.

"This was _not _supposed to happen." She said to the fighters.

"What's not supposed to happen? Karin's sex with Derryk or Karin's dad bringing out all the gas?" Yun asked.

"Daikenjuro's news, of course! I did expect the two to have sex, but not this early. Chun-Li, are you sure that wasn't her fault?"

"Yes, I'm positive." Chun-Li replied. "She said so herself. All that happened because she had one too many, if you catch my drift."

"Yikes." Dan muttered. "I don't blame her."

"But the fact that a company that used to work for her zaibatsu is attempting to do whatever it takes to get Link just for the money is true as well." Rose concluded. "In other words, this fact is the cause of the bankruptcy."

"Oh, no…" Ryu muttered with worry. "I wonder which company it is…"

Meanwhile, at the VanoDragon Manufacturing Incorporated headquarters in Downtown Tokyo…

"Ha, ha, ha, haaaaa!!" The boss, who was a mid-thirties man dressed in a brown suit, chuckled in his chair while he watched the news. "This is all too funny! Karin's really done it now!"

"Sir?!" The assistant manager came in. He was dressed the same way as his boss, only he was younger by a good ten years. "Our sales figures have been going through the roof since we kicked ourselves out of the Kanzuki zaibatsu! Is it because of this news here?"

"Tee, hee, hee… exactly, my friend." He turned himself around to face his young assistant. "Karin doesn't know what slammed her!"

"Sir? Are you… saying… that _you_ reported the news?"

"Yes. I promised Daikenjuro that whatever happens between his daughter and her Japanese-African American boyfriend must be reported to keep her safe, but I'm sure that at this point, Karin feels like Link can't trust her and she'll have no choice but to give that alien up."

"…… M… Marshall! This is cheating! If we wanted money for this, we could've just given our partial sponsorship back to the zaibatsu!"

"Heh, heh… that's just as fun."

"I can't believe you!"

"Now, now, Jason. Don't be so naïve. If you wanted to lose, why don't you let them adopt you and Karin can have a brother?"

"…… sorry, sir."

"That's better. Now, make yourself useful and bring me a newspaper!"

"Yes, sir."

Later, at Derryk's summer home…

"Say-say-say-say what now?!" Vancogh exclaimed as he sat in a chair across from Karin crying like a baby in Derryk's soothing and muscular arms. Link just stood at Derryk's feet with watery eyes and the glued on frown. "Dis news report we watchin'… is just shot out dere?! Like a nationwide forum or somethin'?!"

"Damn, baby." Derryk muttered as he embraced his sad girlfriend. "Dis won't suppose to happen! You sayin' yo dad did dis?"

"He's the only one who would worry about his daughter like this!" Karin cried. "He doesn't care about our zaibatsu at all! He just wants Link kicked out. You should've seen how he first reacted when he saw cute little Link."

"He didn't like 'im, didn't he?" Vancogh asked. Karin shook her head in Derryk's strong chest. "Dayum! Dat's how my Mama used to be when she met my ex-wife befo' Karolyn. Personally, all dis is just crazy! I'm pretty sure the sex didn't happen instantly!"

"Naw, Dad. It didn't." Derryk confessed. "We were just having any innocent conversation 'bout her battle wit Kunimitsu. Dat's all."

"And?"

"Karin just had one too many sips of her Red Bull. Dat's all how it went down, man."

"Hmm! At dis point, I'll believe everythang. But, answer dis question, Karin…"

"I'm listening." Karin sniffled.

"If yo' fatha wasn't involved with all dis, but Link still found out 'bout it, would you still feel the need to kick him out fo' safety reasons?"

"………… is that a rhetorical question?"

"…whoa…"

"Damn. You… you like Link that much, huh?" Derryk asked with concern.

"Derryk, he's more than just financial support for my zaibatsu." Karin paused as she picked up Link and embraced him with all the love she could give. "He's my friend. I haven't had any friends lately and he's the first and only friend. I wouldn't give him away, even if he was critically ill. I'll take care of him, I'll bathe him, I'll comfort him… I'll do just about everything in my spirit to raise him like he's my little brother. Right now, I just wanna know why my father would do this."

"Because he doesn't know the value of love." Ibuki came in by a dust cloud, dressed in her normal clothes, which consisted of a gray tank top, yellow pants, and red and white sneakers. "But, aside from all this, I'm happy to hear you say that."

"Because… I love Link, Ibuki. Just as much as I love Derryk."

"Awww, baby. I love you, too." Derryk replied before he squeezed Karin and Link with all of his strength and love. Ibuki and Vancogh smiled at this scene and, while they watched, Ibuki grabbed the TV remote and turned off the news report that will be forgotten forever. When she placed the remote back down on the table, she jumped in realization.

"Mm!" Ibuki jumped, making Vancogh look at her in high alert.

"What is it?"

"I don't know why, but I have the slightest feeling that Karin's father is not the real criminal behind this. Someone's pulling some strings somewhere and it's the jealous type of business. They want Link just as much as Karin does."

"Oh, hell no. Where dey at?! Let's stop 'em befo' dey break my stocks!!"

"They're not here, but they are in Tokyo somewhere… and I'll look for them. Just keep Karin and Link here until I get back."

"Sho' thang, Ibuki."

"Thanks." After that was said, the kunoichi used her smoke bomb to change into her ninja Gi before she dashed out in a hurry.

Five minutes later, in a tree near VanoDragon Manufacturing Incorporated Headquarters…

Ibuki was crouched down on a branch as she secretly watched some activity happening near the entrance. While she was watching, she never noticed a fuzzy eight inch tree worm with big black eyes and no mouth slithering up her right leg. When she did notice, she saw her tanuki, Don, holding it by his paws gently. She smiled when she eyed the worm and carefully took it in her hand before she examined it.

"Thanks, Don." She said to her giant raccoon pet. "I was wondering what was crawling up my leg. Hmmm…" She paused as she took a closer look at it. "…you're a little furry to be a worm. Maybe you're another one of those zakamon creatures Karin mentioned. Don, keep this creature on your back and stay in this tree. I'll be right back."

After that was said, Ibuki professionally flipped out of the tree and landed perfectly on her feet before she snuck into the ten foot tall gates of the headquarters. When she was beyond the gates, she dashed towards a wall and hid herself from any employees for about three seconds before she saw an opened vent at her feet and crawled inside, closing and locking the vent's door behind her before she proceeded.

A few minutes passed since Ibuki started crawling through the clean vent. After about four more steps of crawling, she heard distant voices from another opening below her and she kept quiet. She was right above Marshall's office as she listened carefully while she watched through the metal bars.

"Heh, heh, heh… I can see that look on Daikenjuro's face now!" Marshall chuckled as he continued to watch the news report he started. Ibuki took a good look at the TV as the boss continued. "This story is never-ending and Karin fell right into it. Now that Link found out, trusting her or leaving her are his only two options at this point. He might as well leave her, if he wants to live peacefully with us."

"I knew it!" Ibuki whispered. "Someone _was _pulling some strings! And I'm guessing that Karin's father agreed to place it out in public! So, Karin was right about one thing: her father is responsible, but not fully. This must be the company that rejected the Kanzuki fortune for this! I can't believe them!! It's no wonder Karin's crying crocodile tears!"

"Sir?" Jason came in, making Ibuki get silent quickly. "This news has been going on for a while now. Don't you think we should try something much more drastic?"

"Like?" Marshall asked, facing his assistant.

"Well, according to some sources, and despite this news report, it seems like Karin and Link will be inseparable."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, sir. Karin will not give up Link for anything… even if it means her life."

"You got that right!" Ibuki whispered with confidence.

"This… this is not necessary! We _must _obtain Link at any cost!"

"But, how?"

"Simple. We'll just have to ambush him where he will least expect it. He'll never know what hit him!"

"Not if I get there first." Ibuki whispered with anger. "I have to inform Karin and Derryk about this now!"

Three minutes later, back in the nearby tree…

"Don, we gotta get back to Derryk's house!" Ibuki exclaimed to her pet. "This company's cheating their way into obtaining Link and we have warn the two!" Don nodded in response as he got onto his owner's back before she jumped out the tree and headed back to Derryk's summer house in a hurry.

Five minutes later, back at the summer house…

"So, my Father was responsible!" Karin exclaimed as she just heard with Ibuki explained. "And he was bribed into it! I can't believe him!!"

"And that's not the worst part." Ibuki agreed. "It turns out that they'll stop at nothing to steal Link from you. They're planning an ambush somewhere!"

"Oh, no…" Derryk muttered. Link looked at Karin with determination as he spoke.

"Meega not scared!" He exclaimed with bravery. Karin smiled, but was frowning on the inside as her experiment friend continued. "Meega remember Stitch teaching me about shaka."

"Shaka?" Karin asked in wonder. "What does that mean?"

"It means keep calm and stay loose. Meega know how you humans perform ambushes, but meega no tell until one actually happens. You will be surprised."

"Hmmm… are you sure?"

"Ih! Double ih!"

"Okay, if you say so…"

"He sounds confident, Karin." Ibuki protested. "Don't doubt him too quickly, but before you do make a decision about this…" Ibuki carefully picked up the fuzzy worm that was on her tanuki's back before she handed it to Derryk, who examined it immediately with interest. "…Don found this worm in a tree I was spying from. I felt it crawl up my leg before he caught it, though."

"Maybe he was frisky. Tee, hee." Derryk chuckled as he saw the big black eyes on the mouthless worm squinting with happiness, agreeing with Derryk. "Awwww. I guess he was. Anyway, this is clearly another zakamon. I'll determine his species later. Right now, we need to pull some strings ourselves. Karin, what do you think we should do?"

"Well, now that Link has the confidence, we can move on to what I planned to do to that VanoDragon Company." Karin replied as Link hopped into her arms. "Ibuki, I will need your help on this one."

"Consider it done." Ibuki agreed. "So, what's the plan?"

Meanwhile, at the Beijing Nature Park…

Marshall and Jason were already there, but were well hidden behind a huge bush, preparing the trap for Link. Jason had his doubts about this and decided to talk about it.

"Sir, are you sure about this?" He asked his boss. "Aliens pretty much inhabit our planet and they're getting smarter and smarter by the second! Link couldn't possibly fall for this trap."

"Oh, shut up, Jason!" Marshall spat back. "You're acting like the alien's blood is actually highly explosive nitro. Get a grip!! He'll never know what hit him! Heh, heh, heh, heh!"

"I don't know, sir…"

"Besides, this is no ordinary trap. I've heard of these zakamon creatures crawling about."

"Those are the aliens I was referring to."

"Hush! I'm not finished!"

"………………….."

"Now, one of these zakamon I've found is literally a living horror movie… and even looks the part. Introducing…" Marshall paused as he pulled out a dog-carrying case, opened it, and a bulky peach colored snake slithered out of it. He was approximately fifteen feet long and one foot thick with three inch blue spikes going down his back. He had blood red eyes and a set of four fangs completely replacing his mouth. The saliva dripping from the fangs was giving Jason more fear than when he first took a good look at the snake. "…the vyper. I just love how this is named, even though I named him Blackard. This isn't like Zak… to create such a sinister creature."

"My… my God! This… this snake… is dangerous! What exactly is the trap?!"

"Heh, heh, heh… you'll see. Are you ready, Blackard? Link should be here any moment." Blackard hissed in response, making his saliva drip at an even faster pace.

Meanwhile, at the very entrance to the park…

Derryk, Link, Karin, Ibuki, and Don were hiding behind a bush of their own, plotting the game plan for their own ambush.

"Now, Derryk," Karin started. "I know these zakamon are made to battle and be loyal pets at the same time, right?"

"Yeah, but the battling part may seem like a game to some of them." Derryk replied. "Why?"

"Because maybe… just maybe… this fuzzy worm Ibuki found might help us."

"Hmmm…" Derryk pulled out the same brown fuzzy worm from his coat pocket and saw how small he was. "…I don't know, Karin. He's only a foot long and four inches thick. Besides, I've just discovered that it literally chokes itself to raise its physical defense."

"You're kidding me!" Ibuki exclaimed with shock. "How can it fight then?"

"Oh, it can, Ibuki." Karin replied. "It can. What is this species called?"

"A tailhensle." Derryk replied. "It really does look the part. It's actually a living tail of a kinkajou."

"That's good then… because I just overheard those VanoDragon bastards saying that they are using a vyper as a part of their trap. You have any information on that?"

"OH, NO!! The vyper?! Are you sure?!"

"Yes."

"How did she-?" Ibuki was about to ask before she saw that Don just came back with a confident smile before he squealed in response, telling his owner that Karin was right. "…oh. Good boy, Don. I guess Karin is right, but the vyper is nearly twice this worm's size. How can it possibly battle?"

"Easy. Derryk?"

"Way ahead of ya, baby." Derryk replied before he pulled out a set of four small boxes in the palm of his hand. "Watch and learn, ladies, Link, and Don."

Back over at the VanoDragon's bush…

Jason took a good look at where Karin and her team were hiding. He couldn't make out what they were doing, but he kept a sharp eye on them as Marshall finished setting up the launching device with Blakard on the lower end of the small catapult.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh… this is gonna be sensational! Once we launch this deadly snake into Link's neck, not only will he be ours, but he'll be sucked out of his life forever!! I'm pretty sure Karin wouldn't want to keep a blob of alien skin once the trap has been successful." Marshall said with confidence. "Don't you agree, Jason?"

"Yeah, yeah… I got it, chief." Jason muttered nonchalantly. Marshall was offended by that.

"Were you listening to me?"

"Uh… sh-sh-sure… sure… I was listening."

"……………………"

"………………hmmm… what the hell are they up t-?"

"JASON!!"

"WHAT?!" Jason turned around fast towards his boss in response.

"Listen to me, damn it!! Planning an ambush means we keep our eyes, mouth, nose, and business to ourselves. No spying!!"

"Sorry, sir."

Back over at Karin's bush…

"Done." Derryk announced as he just finished implanting four zakamachines into the tailhensle's body. Karin rubbed her hands together with anxiety and a smile.

"Yes. Those zakamachines taught him some pretty impressive fighting moves. Luckily, for us, he's a ground type, so controlling the ground is what he'll do." Karin announced. Ibuki, Don, and Link nodded with understanding. "Now, here's the plan. Ibuki, you will stay in the trees. Only throw your kunai when you need to, but be careful not to hurt Link."

"Got it." Ibuki replied as she quickly changed into her Gi and continued to listen.

"Now, Link and Don, you two will walk out there as casually as possible and Don, you will carry Mynifuzz on your back."

"Mynifuzz?" Derryk asked.

"What? Can't I name this adorable worm?"

"…nevamind."

"Thank you. Now, where was I? Oh! Now, Don, you will carry Mynifuzz on your back and pretend you're gonna eat him for a snack, but do not bite him. Get it?" Don nodded. "Good and as for you, Link, keep a sharp look out there while you act casual. I hear the vyper is so dangerous, it'll attack without thinking!"

"Yikes." Ibuki muttered.

"You got it, Link?"

"Ih." Link replied. "What will you do, Karin?"

"I'll just watch you very closely. The vyper does love to suck the life out of humans as well… and believe me when I say he attacks without thinking."

"You're really thinkin', baby." Derryk agreed. "You be careful out dere, lil' Link. 'Kay?"

"Ih." Link replied before he turned towards Don and Mynifuzz before he placed the tailhensle on the tanuki's back. "Ready, friend?" Don nodded with a squeal in response before he and Link walked out of the bush, looking as casual as possible. Ibuki commenced her part of the plan by gracefully leaping into the nearest tree and swiftly dash towards tree after tree until she reached the perfect one for the sneak attacks. Derryk and Karin remained the bush, watching all four of them carefully… especially Link in Karin's case. She mentally prayed for this plan to get exactly as she explained.

Over at the VanoDragon bush…

Jason nearly gasped when he saw Link walking out there with Don and Mynifuzz, but no Karin. Marshall just noticed this and smiled with greed.

"Yes." Marshall cheered. "He's walking right into my trap… but that tanuki next to him looks vaguely familiar. Hmmm… it doesn't matter. He'll be in the trap with him. Heh, heh, heh."

"If you say so… sir…" Jason muttered with worry as he spotted Mynifuzz on Don's back. He knew he was a zakamon as well and he just kept quiet, knowing that his boss hates smart backtalk.

"They're almost in range." Marshall prepared the small catapult by grabbing the launch string below where Blakard was eagerly waiting as he hissed through his four fangs. After about five more seconds, he started counting down. "5… 4… 3…"

Outside the bush…

Don just started pretending he was about to eat Mynifuzz while Link kept a good lookout. A few seconds later, Blakard was launched out from the bushes behind Don and it was all in slow motion as he sensed the snake leaping for his neck. He took a careful grip on Mynifuzz with one of his paws before he threw the fuzzy worm at the snake, which was taken aback by it for a split second before Mynifuzz performed Groundachoke, a mixture of using his body and the power of the Earth to choke the vyper. It was back to normal speed again by the time Blakard and Mynifuzz landed on the grass, having the tailhensle continue to choke the huge vyper. Link smiled with relief as he quickly ran towards the tree Ibuki was hiding in for safety and looked up at her, prepared to take the leap of faith towards her arms.

"Hurry, Link. Jump!" Ibuki pleaded as she held her arms out, ready to catch him. Link began to leap for her, but he was a bit short. He kept jumping with everything he had for the next two minutes.

During that time, Jason and Marshall were shocked to see what was happening.

"WHAT THE…?!" Marshall screamed. "THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT WORM?!"

"That… appears to be the tailhensle, sir." Jason guessed. "Looks like Karin somehow already knew of our trap."

"IMPOSSIBLE!!"

"Not exactly." Protested a cute, but deep female voice from behind the two. They both turned around to see Ibuki with Link in her arms, having her gently stroke his head between his antennae as she continued. "When a kunoichi eavesdrops on this info, nothing is impossible."

"Wha…?! How did you…?!"

"Hee, hee, hee… lost for words? I laugh at you… calling yourself a boss."

"Sh… shut up, you bitch!! You'll pay for this interference!!" Marshall pulled out a gun in a split second after he said this and pulled the trigger with his eyes closed. After the gunshot, he looked at the result, but he ended up seeing a shot down tree before him. He looked up at the tree adjacent to it and saw Ibuki and Link, completely unharmed. "HEY!! HOW DI-?!"

"Let me ask you this." Ibuki said calmly, having Link show the same look of confidence. "Why tell the whole public about Karin's private matters?"

"That's none of your business!!" He fired his gun again and again, he missed completely as he saw that Ibuki moved to another tree, still holding Link in her arms. During that time, Link finally realized that Ibuki never got shocked by his ANGEL security anklet. He kept that to himself as the kunoichi continued to tease the nervous boss. " DAMN IT!! By the way, then, since you heard about our little plot, you should know that we really want Link for the pricey paycheck he holds within his blue book account."

"Yes… but Karin has already figured that out long before I snuck into your facility."

"Grrrrr… bitch."

Outside the bushes…

Mynifuzz was still choking Blakard for the next five minutes before the vyper finally came to his senses and used one of his claws to grab the tailhensile and throw him towards the bush Karin and Derryk were hiding in. Behind the bush, Karin caught him perfectly and checked to see if he was okay. She smiled and sighed with relief after the quick examination.

"Damn." Derryk muttered, referring to Blakard's comeback. "At least, it brought us some time."

"Yeah, but look at how weak the vyper is." Karin reassured. "I always knew these zakamon were stronger when compared to their sizes. This vyper might as well surrender."

"It's… not that easy, Karin."

"What?!"

"The vyper can get really defensive by da time it realizes how strong its opponent is."

"Describe 'really defensive'." After that was said, as if on cue, Blakard pushed his way into the bush and literally poured out saliva down his fangs when he eyed Karin. She noticed and got on the defensive before she gave the snake a good punch to his nose in a split second, making him hiss with extreme pain before Derryk vigorously grabbed him by his neck and twisted him hard, breaking his back in half and killed him. Karin smiled with confidence while Derryk dusted his shoulders off in the same manner as he stood up with his girl. "Now, that was defensive! But, damn… you're strong, Derryk. You just… twisted him like a pipe."

"Well, ya know me, baby." Derryk gave Karin a high five in celebration after that was said. "Zakamon don't scare me not one bit, Karin."

"Well, I am envious. Let's go see how Ibuki's doing."

Over at the VanoDragon bush…

Jason was already rubbing his wrist where Ibuki slightly sliced as a warning. Marshall was already feared by this and took a cautious step back while she had three kunai in her hand in a threatening gesture. Don, Link, and Mynifuzz were at her feet behind her, having Don in charge.

"Keep that slash on your accomplice as a note to yourself: Don't… mess… with Ibuki. Or it's his whole hand that's getting decapitated." Ibuki warned professionally. Marshall was sweating bullets as he stared at the three kunai pointing right at his eyes. "It'll be your eyes next if you don't comply next time as well."

"Y-ye-yes, ma'am." Marshall stuttered in surrender. Karin and Derryk arrived seconds after that and Karin smiled with appreciation and satisfaction at the same time. "K-karin?"

"Hello, Mr. Marshall Jarvek." Karin greeted smoothly as she stood next to Ibuki with confidence, picking up Link and nestling him in her arms on the way. "Ibuki's sources warned me about this life-threatening trap of yours. If you wanted the money back for your company, all you had to do was rejoin my zaibatsu."

"Never!! You scammed my company by using our profits for some damn Street Fighter tournament! This is merely an act of revenge for what you did to me and my employers!"

"WHAT?! My zaibatsu would never use your profits in such a manner!! You're lying!"

"Ohhh-ho-ho! You are so wrong, my blonde heiress. You see, Daikenjuro, your father, placed his biddings on your victory by deliberately siphoning some of our tax money and profits out of our system and into his account. Ever since then, you've been winning and our money was draining drastically. Then, Shibazaki had the nerve to contribute to this by permanently linking our payment system to yours and now, practically every victory you win slowly bankrupts us. Fortunately, we're not bankrupt yet, but we want to obtain Link in any way we can before then. What do you have to say to that now?! Huh?!"

"………………………!!!" Karin was speechless. She couldn't believe what she just heard and took a step back with fear, hugging Link closer to her chest while she did so. Ibuki remained where she was, but lowered her knives with shock while Derryk grew pissed and vigorously turned Marshall towards him.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Derryk asked with anger, preparing for a punch. "You gonna wish you neva said dat, man!"

"Heh, heh… threaten me, if you must, but the truth is the truth… and it will never change. It's actually surprising to know that Karin doesn't know about this whole scam. Now that you have a genuine alien as your companion and since you know that Link is worth more than you can handle, I'll be more than happy to take him now while you can still forgive your father for what he and Shibazaki has done for the past three years."

"Maaan, you talk too much!"

"No… Derryk… let go of him. I'll sort this out." Karin protested calmly. Derryk looked at her with just as much shock as Ibuki and Link before Karin approached Marshall and escorted him to his car, which was a black Lincoln Navigator. Jason reluctantly followed the two back to the SUV, still holding his bleeding wrist for partial relief. As soon as Karin, Link, and Marshall got in the SUV, Marshall immediately attempted to snatch the experiment from the young Street Fighter, but she intervened just as fast, being careful not to hurt Link as she spoke. "Don't cheat your way through this, Marshall! I want proof of this whole tale you call 'the truth' and I want it now!!"

"Still don't believe me, eh?" Marshall asked with a cocky smile. "Well, if you're really procrastinating about all this, why don't you ask your father himself?"

"And only get his side of the story with no evidence?! I refuse to ask him! I want your proof first!"

"Ugh!! Fine!" Marshall paused before he pulled out his payment record sheet from just last week! Karin took it with one hand, still holding Link in her other arm for security, and took a good look at it. After about three minutes of examination, Karin gasped when she saw where the payments were going to. "This was the recent payment report from last week. According to the facts, the recent bidding was on your victory over that monster that Kunimitsu was trapped in. Since you allowed Kwik, that small alien, to do the killing and it resulted in an explosion, the payments tripled. Do you believe now?"

Karin remained silent as she continued to read the report. After about two more minutes, she looked at Marshall with a look of displeasure. Her brown eyes were glossy with intense anger before she stuffed the report in her shirt and dashed out of the SUV. Marshall tried to stop her, but she was too quick and she was gone by the time he fell face first onto the concrete from trying to tackle her. Jason just saw her dash past him and he shook his head with shame.

"You revealed the truth behind the reason why we're after Link, didn't you?" Jason dared to ask. Marshall shook the dizziness out of him before he stood up and dusted himself.

"I sure did, but now she knows about it. It'll be harder for us to obtain Link now. We have to think up something much more drastic." He replied. "Hmmmm…"

To be continued…


	7. The Truth Hurts

Chapter 7: The Truth Hurts

At the very moment that Karin saw the records of the siphoning money from VanoDragon's profits, she was internally pissed. Her father knew it all from the start… the life-risking battle with Kunimitsu, her _purchase_ of Link from Stitch's family, her sexual experience with Derryk, Ibuki finding out about the whole scam… EVERYTHING! Now she had the slightest feeling that her father might have been using her or Link. Regardless of this, she wasn't going to let this stop her from maintaining a loving friendship with Link and a romantic relationship with Derryk.

It was now the morning after the discovery and Karin was already on her laptop in her room at the Street Fighter HQ, researching on the real facts about what has been happening since her encounter with Stitch and Kunimitsu. She went to the same day she first landed in Hawaii and it said that the account for her zaibatsu was already connected to VanoDragon's, ready to suck up the money. She went three days further and saw that 500 million dollars were already taken from VanoDragon and into her zaibatsu… for no apparent reason! This shocked Karin as she continued to read through the records. Link and Mynifuzz were playing together on the floor on the right side of her bed. Curious as Link was, he just couldn't stop staring at her newest best friend. He kept a frown full of worry the whole time he was staring at Karin and she felt his eyes looking at her before she looked at him in a split second… only to see him minding his own business with Mynifuzz. She turned back to her laptop with concern.

_Link has really been worried about me since I found out about the scandal. _Karin said in her mind as she read more of the records. _Since every single cat is out of the bag, we really need to work together to bring VanoDragon to justice… but with Derryk involved, I just can't risk it. I… guess I have no choice…_

Twenty minutes later…

"YOU'RE DUMPING DERRYK THAT QUICK?!" Ibuki screamed with anger. Karin started tearing up, but kept quiet as the pissed kunoichi continued. "ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR DAMN MIND?!"

"It's for his own safety, Ibuki." Karin protested calmly. Link and Mynifuzz watched with curiosity and worry in Link's case. "Since my zaibatsu is the victim of careless money siphoning, I have all the responsibility to put an end to this with Link only. If Derryk were to get involved, there's really no way we can maintain a relationship. So, just being best friends is the best solution. How to tell Derryk about this is the hard part right now."

"I can tell him for you."

"…no."

"Karin…"

"Ibuki, the truth is gonna hurt… and I have to take his pain alone. I don't want to put you near his fist… if he gets that angry about it. So, I'll tell him."

"You know Marshall's gonna be chuckling at you when he hears about this."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

"……………"

An hour later, at the Ziiva Supermarket storage room…

"…and so, I figured that you and I should just remain best friends." Karin finished after she explained her situation. Derryk heard every word and vigorously sputtered out his coffee with shock after that last statement. Karin got splashed a little, but she didn't care.

"WHAT THE FU-?!" Derryk was about to before Karin cut him off.

"I'm sorry, Derryk, but if I need to deal with VanoDragon, I can't risk getting you involved. Just being friends would be the best way to go… for now."

"And all that happened with me?"

"The sex and everything?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't use you."

"Whew!"

"But, still…"

"……Mm!"

"……………………" Karin showed a look of desperation through the whole minute of Derryk thinking about the whole situation. After the full sixty seconds, Derryk instantly turned the frown into an understanding, yet handsome smile.

"……………well, I… guess there ain't no harm in dat, baby girl. If dis is how ya feel, then go ahead, girl! You do yo' thang, Karin! I'll support ya on this decision." Karin was overjoyed by what she just heard and cried happy tears as she embraced her best friend with all the love she could give. "Awww, baby. Ya know I still love ya."

"Thank you so much, Derryk. I knew you would approve. I promise that, when this is all over, we'll be back to being a loving couple again. I promise… from the bottom of my heart."

"A'ight, baby. Good luck… and take as long as you need. I ain't goin' anywhere."

"Oh, I know you're not, my strong solider." After that was said, Karin gently stroked Derryk's smooth ebony face before she passionately kissed him on the mouth, tasting his tongue with extreme lust. Derryk moaned within the kiss as he played along with her, tasting her with all of his sexual glory along with gently massaging her ass under her skirt. Karin moaned with pleasure as she wrapped her arms around her best friend's neck, pulling herself up and deepening the kiss even more for about fifteen more seconds before the two broke the kiss slowly and Karin walked out to begin her official business of dealing with VanoDragon and bankrupt them once and for all.

Another hour later, back at the Street Fighter HQ…

"How did it go?" Ibuki asked with concern as soon as Karin just walked in from the front door. "Did he take it peacefully?"

"…with all of the love in his heart, yes." Karin sighed with a smile. Ibuki nodded once in satisfaction with a smile of her own as she approached her fellow Street Fighter friend. "He said that I can take as long as I possibly need to get through all this… and with that being the case, I need you do double-duty for me."

"That's great to hear, but… why me? Why can't it be Chun-Li or Sakura?"

"You're the only other female Street Fighter that feels a little left behind on recognition. Am I right?"

"……………!!"

"Obviously, you don't know this. Not many people have seen you since Street Fighter III: Third Strike. To some of the public, it was your farewell performance. You can really make a dramatic comeback, if you help me out. Besides, you're in Super Street Fighter IV with Dudley and Makoto, so…"

"Okay-okay… I get it! Sheesh! I know that already, at least. I was just asking a simple question. A simple 'Because I trust you.' would suffice."

"Sorry. I just needed to make sure you knew the valuable reason why I trust you on this… especially since you don't get shocked by Link's ANGEL Security anklet. Did you even notice that on him?"

"Actually, no. How long has he had that thing?"

"Since I first met Derryk."

"Wow. So, when does it do the shocking?"

"When he's about to be attacked or if he was to get threatened. It'll shock the victim, but not Link himself. I don't know how, but it's just amazing to me."

"Awesome! I guess there's the reason why I didn't get shocked. The anklet knew I was being peaceful."

"Exactly. By the way, there is one other reason why I chose you to help me through this…"

"Shoot."

"…you're the only witness to everything I've been doing with Derryk and Link. Since your efforts are on the other Street Fighters' behalf, I will make you responsible. Is… that okay?"

"Does Don's involvement count in the process?"

"Yes."

"Then, sure. I'm okay with that. Don can actually do the honors of protecting Link physically. You and I can deal with VanoDragon ourselves without keeping Link in our sights. Don's got my scent down pat by now. When he needs me, he'll find me."

"……………You and Don are _that _tight of the typical pet and owner relationship, huh?!"

"I've had him for a long time. He's practically my little brother."

"Awww, that's cute. Well, then… it's settled. You and I will work together to stop VanoDragon from getting their hands on Link and my zaibatsu. I'll make sure that my zaibatsu pays you for your services when this is all over."

"Thanks. I have a feeling that we'll make a great team. I'll do my dangerous duty of being the assassin, just in case."

"That works… and I just realized one more thing."

"What?"

"Leaving Derryk alone for this purpose actually makes it easier for him to accomplish his Zakamon researches and rescues. Hopefully, having me on his mind won't disrupt his work."

"He'll be okay. Now, what's the plan? I'm ready."

"So am I. Well, let's see… First, we need to talk some sense into my Father. I have a suspicious feeling that he knew everything from square one was going to happen… and I do mean _EVERYTHING_."

"Whoaaah."

Ten minutes later, in the Glade of Ninjas…

"Yuta!" Ibuki called out, running into the small village with Link in her arms. The handsome young ninja heard his name and he smiled when he saw her. "Can you and Don do me a huge favor?"

"Sure. What is it?" Yuta replied before he froze with shock, finally seeing Link in the kunoichi's arms. "Whoa! What the hell…?"

"Yeah. This is the favor. This is Link. He's actually the inherited money alien that Karin needs to keep from harm until VanoDragon is gone. I just need you and Don to keep him for a while. This is the safest place I could think of for him."

"Well, that depends on how much money he's worth."

"Eight hundred and fifteen million dollars… give or take."

"…………!!"

"We will watch him for you." Master Sanjou reassured as he approached Ibuki and took Link from her. "Don will have full responsibility."

"Thank you, Master." Ibuki thanked. "Karin and I are gonna settle the score together until it's all over. If we succeed with flying colors, I won't be so desperate for the many things I want anymore."

"Meaning…?"

"Her zaibatsu will give me a huge paycheck for my duties."

"…well!! This is certainly a big turnaround for you, Ibuki. I wish you good luck."

"Thanks. If something happens to Link, please let me know. See ya!" After that, Ibuki dashed out of the Glade. Yuta looked at Link for about a minute before he spoke.

"He's worth all of that money for real?" He asked Sanjou, who nodded in response before Don approached the two. "Wow. Well, Don… you better be good to him then."

"He will." Sanjou said with pride before he gently placed Link down on the ground next to the tanuki. "Right, Don?" Don nodded. "Good. Since we must keep him safe, Ibuki's room is the safest place to be in. Lead him to it and keep him there for the time being. It all depends on you."

Meanwhile, at the VanoDragon HQ…

"Karin's on to us now." Jason warned as he looked at the company website. "She somehow hacked into our private withdrawal and deposit accounts and downloaded everything we had under our name! I knew this was a bad idea."

"Stay calm, Jason. Karin may have won round one, but it's far from over. Once I get Link in my arms, nothing can stop me now." Marshall reassured. "I just need his location."

"That's unknown at this point, sir. Karin has the extraterrestrial well hidden."

"Humph! She _is _on to us after all. We need to establish a new plan, then. Until we do, however, I need you to send spies all over this city and get Link's location."

"Yes, sir. I'll dispatch them right away."

Meanwhile, at Karin's mansion…

"Father, we need to talk." Karin started as she sat down in his office with Ibuki sitting next to her on her right side. "I've been… looking through our zaibatsu's account and it turned out that you have been siphoning money illegally from VanoDragon's account. I demand an explanation… NOW!"

"Wha-?! How did you-?!" Daikenjuro was about to ask before Karin interrupted him with extreme anger.

"I'M ASKING THE QUESTIONS, FATHER!!! NOW, **TELL ME!!!**"

"…………!!" Daikenjuro couldn't believe what he was hearing from his only daughter… and by seeing Ibuki sitting next to her, he could already tell that this wasn't going to be the typical father and daughter discussion. "…Karin!"

"What?! Are you scared that I might have found out that you've been using me?!"

"Yes… and I do admit this. I _have _been using you… for everything you've been doing since you first met Kunimitsu and Stitch. I knew that you would purchase one of Stitch's extraterrestrial companions after that deadly battle that could've cost us our zaibatsu completely."

"Yes, well-wwwwhat?! That battle could've… _cost _us?!"

"Yes. If you were to lose, VanoDragon would own everything under our name… including Link."

"…………I… I don't believe this."

"Wait a minute." Ibuki came in. "What about me finding out about the whole scam from the very beginning?"

"I knew that was going to happen as well. Having you find out about all this doesn't matter, though. The scam has already started and nobody knows about it. Let's just call you another victim in our little scandal."

"……oh, no…"

"You WANTED Ibuki to get involved!!" Karin screamed in realization. "Why?!"

"That's irrelevant, Karin!" Daikenjuro replied. "All I can tell you is that, since I knew everything from the beginning, you might as well get used to the fact that……"

"……………" Karin and Ibuki gave him the most serious stare imaginable as they awaited the finished statement.

"……… I actually want VanoDragon to obtain Link."

"………………!!" The girls were speechless as they sat back with shocked eyes, having Karin slowly tearing up, but never leaked a tear. Ibuki teared up as well, but toughened up as she spoke.

"…What the hell is wrong with you?!" She asked with anger. "It's no wonder you were so cruel towards the little guy when you first met him. You… you're a madman!"

"And I can't help that. Now, Karin, what are you going to do about this? Heiress to the zaibatsu or not, what's in the past is done and cry all you want. Nothing can keep you from VanoDragon's attempts to obtain Link any way they possibly can."

Karin really had nothing else to say and not just because of the extreme crybaby tears she was leaking out of her innocent brown eyes with the uncontrollable hyperventilation. She couldn't believe that the only blood relation in her small family was not on her side. She was right about the truth being painful and it was stabbing her heart multiple times at this point. Ibuki looked over at her sad friend and frowned with sympathy, but only had watery eyes. She remained as tough as the ninja she is and gently embraced poor Karin with all the appreciation she could give. During the hug, the kunoichi gave Daikenjuro the coldest stare ever as she spoke.

"Well, say what you can while you still breathe." She started with extreme anger. "Your words will never stop us from keeping a promise to Stitch's ohana. If Heihachi died because of how evil he was towards Kunimitsu and Stitch's relationship, then you will die eventually for betraying your own only daughter… and I'll be honored to make your death quick and painless once all this is over. You have been warned…… you damn egotistical monster! C'mon, Karin. Let's get outta here and stop VanoDragon once and for all."

"(sniff, sniff)…… my sentiments exactly." Karin finally spoke between choking sobs. "Let's get the hell outta here and prove my evil father wrong. Ibuki took my words right out of my mind, but I would like to say this one more thing…" Karin gently pushed Ibuki off of her and the kunoichi understood as she crossed her arms with anger before Karin finished. "You may have won this time, but as a street fighter, I say to you that this fight is not over yet. We can take as many rounds as we possibly need to get through this and if you interfere…" Karin paused as she got in her father's face before she finished by saying: "…I'll make sure… that Ibuki makes your death bloody as well. So, chuckle and insult me while you still can. You'll never prevail." After that, the two girls left to fulfill their task at hand.

To be continued…


	8. The Pride of Two Girls

Chapter 8: The Pride of Two Girls

Daikenjuro could not believe what just happened. Karin literally talked some truth out of him and it turned her into a completely different woman right before his very eyes. Since his daughter wasn't depending on him anymore, he had to think long and hard about what he should do now. For now, though, he stayed in solitary confinement in his room where he stayed away from the suspecting public.

As for Ibuki and Karin, they just came back to the Street Fighter HQ to alert the others about their plans.

"You're gonna do what now?" Sean asked with shock after Ibuki and Karin explained the situation. "You're gonna bring down VanoDragon on your own?"

"What other choice do we have?" Karin asked. "My Father wanted them to get Link in the first place, so we figured payback would be the best solution. If they want Link, they'll have to go through us first… and it won't be easy for them."

"What about Derryk?" Ryu asked with concern. Karin bowed her head and turned her back on the others with shame. Ryu got the message and gasped. "You dumped him, didn't you?"

"I had to… for his sake. If we were still a couple, he would be a target in the case and I don't want to take that risk. I love him too much to do so."

"Damn…"

"But, on the bright side, he has more important things to do… like maintaining his two jobs simultaneously."

"What about Link?"

"He's safe with the Glade of Ninjas." Ibuki reassured. "As long as Don keeps him safe there in the safety of my room, Link will be fine."

"Whew! Good. Well, I guess you two do have your work cut out… but how can you pull all of this off? Knowing VanoDragon so far, they won't stop at nothing to gain the possession of Link."

"Well, they're gonna have to… because the pride of two girls saving one little alien from greed is enough to make society gravel at our feet."

"Mm! Enough said there." Birdie agreed.

"You said it, Birdie." Ryu agreed. "Well, I wish you two ladies the best of luck. Is there anything you want us to do in the meantime?"

"Yes." Karin replied. "If you happen to spot any sign of VanoDragon at all, whether it's a spy or Marshall himself, alert the Glade immediately. Ibuki happily agreed to allow her village to assist us with more than just protecting Link."

"You got it… but what about Stitch? We've haven't seen nor heard from him in a while."

"I'm sure his assistance won't be necessary for a while. He has to maintain his ohana anyway he can."

"Got it. Be careful, girls."

"We will." Ibuki and Karin replied together before they departed outside to begin their epic mission.

Meanwhile, just outside the building…

"Okay, Ibuki…" Karin started as the two just walked out of the door. "…we need to break it down into several plans, just to make it easier. Plan A is a gimmie, but it's a start… and you are the owner of this plan."

"Okay." Ibuki replied. "What do I need to do?"

"Well, you know how there are zakamon all over the place, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I've heard of one zakamon that Derryk must not know about until we're done with VanoDragon. He makes the perfect ninja assassin assistant, but he's a quadruped which makes it fun for him to be sneaky."

"Really? That's awesome!"

"I know, but get this: He looks a lot like Kunimitsu!"

"…whaaaaaaa… it's that kunimito thing, isn't it?"

"Yeah. He's made his home in a secluded area in downtown Beijing, but you won't find him…"

"He will find me."

"…exactly. Wow, Ibuki… your… uh… ninja instincts are really ahead of your age."

"Thanks. So, now that you mentioned that Plan A is all me and this cool kunimito, what exactly is the plan?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"…?"

"I need you to sneak back into VanoDragon's main headquarters and see if you can find some kind of upcoming threat. If you happen to get that information, do whatever you can to stop it from happening. Meanwhile, I will… uh…" Karin paused as she walked over an alley not too far from where the ladies stood and she walked into the alley for about five seconds before a male scream with heard with a strong gripping of leather before she walked back out with a VanoDragon spy being held by her strong hands before her, which made Ibuki softly applaud with satisfaction before Karin finished. "…talk and, possibly beat, some sense into this spy here."

"Ugh! HEY! LET GO OF ME!" The cowardly spy begged. "HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS BACK THERE?"

"I heard you trying to get yourself comfortable between the trash cans during our conversation. Apparently, you're a brand new spy and your amateur skills are already showing your extremely terrible inexperience. Personally, I think Ibuki can do better."

"…bitch."

"Nice." Ibuki commented, refering to Karin's sudden capture of the spy. "I guess this plan can work out. I'll head on over to downtown Beijing and see if that kunimito can find me."

"Good, but just one word of caution when he encounters you…"

"Shoot."

"…if he finds you in an ambush type of attack, don't fight back. Quickly explain to him your purpose for invading his personal space in the most peaceful manner possible, so you won't sound like your finding a reason to fight."

"Gotcha!" Ibuki placed on the sash that covered the lower half of her face before she swiftly dashed off into the city. When she was gone, Karin turned the frightened spy around so he could face her before she spoke.

"Now, I have tons of questions for you…" Karin stated before she walked over to her Jaguar XJ220 that was parked not too far from where she stood and tossed the tied-up and gagged spy in the back seat of her car before she closed the door and got in the driver's seat. Seconds after she inserted her key into the ignition, she faced him with a smug look on her face. "…and I expect you to answer every last one of them or else." Karin paused as she cracked her knuckles to prove her point. The spy gulped with extreme nervousness before she turned back around, buckled up, and started to drive towards the most secluded place she could find:

Vargasuki National Park

Meanwhile, in downtown Beijing…

Ibuki just stopped her leaping spree above the streets and landed on a horizontal flag pole for a quick look-out before she spotted the shadowed alley just a few buildings away. She smiled beneath the sash before she dashed off towards the shadowy area. When she landed in the dark space, she took off her sash and walked further into the darkness she had already grown accustomed to. She held out her three kunai in one hand between fingers, just in case an ambush was approaching. When she got into the darkest part of the area, she bumped into something solid hard, nearly breaking her nose as she held it in pain with her free hand.

"Ouch!" The young kunoichi exclaimed as she massaged her nose to relieve the pain. "That was uncalled for. Anyway, looks like I ran into a dead end. I know there's gotta be a path behind this wall."

Shortly after that was said, a swift breeze made her bare skin cold as she quickly turned towards where the wind was coming from. She quickly placed the sash back on before she got her kunai ready to go.

"Who's there?" Ibuki shouted before she slowly began to move backwards towards the same wall she ran into, but instead of leaning against it, she unexpectedly fell backwards, making the wall turn into a slide as she slid down. She screamed for her life as she continued to slide down the metallic slope for the next twenty seconds. When she finally made it to the bottom, she landed on her butt on a mat… amazingly… and this shocked her as she shook herself out of the sudden surprise. "What the hell…? That was scary, but why the soft landing?"

"Because I know your purpose for finding me." Replied an extremely deep male voice, which was literally making Ibuki drool with passion as it made her melt. "Are you the kunoichi known as Ibuki?"

"…yeaaahhhh." Ibuki sighed, feeling her heart race with excitement. "Who… who are you?" Immediately after that question, about five bright lights clicked on, illuminating the entire room. The brightness made Ibuki cover her eyes for a moment before she regained her vision to see a tailless dragon-like creature at the size of her tanuki sit on a table before her. It had the exact body skin appearance of Kunimitsu's purple body suit, but his eyes were black, blank, and artistically curved, making him look angry, but he wasn't. He had yellow skin hidden under the purple body suit and wore the black choker with numerous holes in it. His sharp claws showed on his bare yellow toes and he had a pair of long red-haired ponytails coming from just behind his horns. Overall, he sure did have Kunimitsu written all over him as Ibuki examined him up and down before the creature continued.

"Pleasure to meet you. My name is Kunavoxx and I am a kunimito."

"I… uh… I figured that. You… you look totally awesome. Karin told me I'd find you here."

"So, I've heard. I come in peace, young kunoichi. If assistance is what you are expecting out of me, then assistance you shall receive. I understand VanoDragon has really lost their marbles this time, now that the alien known as experiment 251, or Link, is their main target for money acquisition. Am I right?"

"…" Ibuki was literally speechless. Kunavoxx explained her entire situation back at her before she could even get a chance to stand up! The stunned silence explained her internal thoughts as Kunavoxx continued.

"I'm… guessing that I _am _correct."

"…yeah." Ibuki muttered with shock before she finally stood up and dusted herself off before she continued. "I guess I didn't need to explain it to you. Since you do know about all this, do you know what my side of Plan A is?"

"Now that I do not know. Enlighten me, young ninja."

"Well, while Karin is talkin' some sense into a spy she happened to find, you and I must infiltrate the VanoDragon HQ and see if we can find any possible leads as to what their motive is towards capturing Link. If it turns out to be so deadly that Mortal Kombat gets jealous, then we'll launch a sure-fire assault on those dumbasses before they can even get a chance to get to their expensive rides! Do you understand?"

"I comprehend that completely, but…"

"But?" Ibuki walked closer to the dragon-like Kunimitsu look-alike as Kunavoxx continued.

"…my sixth sense is telling me that their plan is already written down and ready for execution. They just need to find Link and they'll officially commence the attack."

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"I'm afraid so, my friend. Unfortunately, for you two ladies and Link, VanoDragon is on to you all."

"…oh, no…"

"But, fortunately, they do not know the location of Link, you, or Karin's whereabouts."

"…whew!"

"While they do have the plan written and have no knowledge of our locations, we are not too late to at least get the details on their proposed plan. As soon as that's covered, then Karin will have to conjure up a Plan B as soon as possible."

"YES! Then, that means that Plan A isn't cancelled after all! We can still pull this off, even though attacking them won't make a difference."

"Attacking the employees themselves won't help in any way regardless. Shutting down their entire company indefinately and permanently would require…"

"…?" The sudden pause confused Ibuki as she stood there, waiting for the dragon to finish. Instead, he bowed his head with deep concentration and said:

"…Mm…"

"…"

"…I can't say it."

"…huh?"

"I can't say the solution to this whole fiasco."

"Why not?" Kunavoxx remained silent as he pointed one of his claws towards a hidden microphone in a wall behind Ibuki, who turned around and saw the same small microphone ingraved in a crack. "SHIT! They know our plan!"

"That's not all. Look around us… above us…" Ibuki did so and she was shocked to see about twenty-five VanoDragon snipers already locked, loaded, and ready to fire their rifles. "They all heard every single word we've just said."

"And you're sounding as calm as if they're not here?"

"…" Kunavoxx didn't reply, but just made a sinister smile, making Ibuki nervous.

"Uh… why the evil smile… huh…?"

Kunavoxx still remained silent before he swiftly dashed off and disappeared, leaving a puzzled Ibuki in the middle of the sniper circle.

"Aw, man… I don't know what he's planning, but it better be a miracle."

Meanwhile, at Vargasuki National Park…

Karin just parked her car at the entrance to the park where her epic battle of life and death took place against Kunimitsu and her evil glitch. She glued her smile of satisfaction on her face as she got out the vehicle, opened the back door behind her and vigoriously grabbed the spy by the collar of his expensive leather jacket with one hand before she dragged him out with all of her strength. Afterwards, she kicked the door closed before she continued to drag the spy with her towards a deserted bench in the middle of the park and sat down while she violently threw the spy on the bloody grass, pulling off the cloth that covered his mouth on the way, nearly scarring his cheeks.

"AAAAHHH!" The spy screamed with extreme pain. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"SILENCE!" Karin exclaimed before she crossed her legs with an attitude as she continued. "I'm asking the questions! First of all, what's your name?"

"That doesn't matter to you, bitch!"

"Oh, really? Then, perhaps…" Karin paused as she pulled out Mynifuzz from her shirt and held him in the palm of her hand. "…you would like to tell Mynifuzz."

"You two don't scare me. Besides, he's just a puny little worm! What's he gonna do?"

"Funny you should ask. Myni, do your stuff." The little fuzzy worm squealed in response before he gracefully leaped out of Karin's hand and landed on the spy's neck before he wrapped himself around it and started the traditional boa chokehold. "Now, tell me your name or lose your air."

"Ugh!...aaaaahhhhhh… let… go… ugh!...stop-stop-STOP! Okay! Okay! (cough, cough) …my name… ugh… is… Van…cutter… VANCUTTER!"

"At ease, Myni." Karin commanded softly after finally hearing the spy's name. The tailhensile obeyed as he immediately stopped the chokehold and just rested on Vancutter's shoulder as the conversation continued. "Thanks, Vancutter. Now, tell me this. Why did you get my Father involved in this whole mess? He told me everything and I demand your explanation!"

"We, including your father, knew that you would win the battle, obtain Link, and profit from his bluebook amount. Since your Father doesn't like having extraterrestrials near him, we at VanoDragon figured we could make a little negotiation."

"So, you just simply hired him into your little scheme to capture Link, siphon our money into your account along the way, and… NO!"

"…?"

"…Your PAYING my Father to help you all with the capture!"

"WHAT? That's not true!"

"Don't lie to me! I know that's why you've been stealing our money… so you can claim it as your _allowance _to my Father. You all are monsters!"

"Well, say what you want. We'll eventually find Link and use him anyway we can!"

"Not if Ibuki and I have something to say about this!" After that was said, her cell phone rang as if it was on cue. She paused as she answered it. "Hold that thought. Hello?"

"Karin, we have a problem." Ibuki quoted on the other line. Karin gasped as she went wide eyed.

"What? What's happening?"

"I found that kunimito, but somehow, VanoDragon is one step ahead of us. They already got a plan lined up and the only thing they have to do is find Link and it's on."

"Oh, no…" Karin paused as she made an evil glare at Vancutter. "…you bastards. You knew Ibuki and I were on our way to find out about your plan."

"And that's not the worst part." Karin got back to the phone after Ibuki said this and she listened hard. "This secret location had a microphone engraved in the wall. They heard every last word about our plan and Marshall's probably working on finding Link's location."

"…damn."

"What are we gonna do?"

"Why are you asking me, NINJA?"

"…excuse me?"

"You heard me. Can't you think up an… escape plan… or something?"

"Karin?"

"What?"

"…I'm surrounded by 25 motherfuckin' snipers hovering over my head, ready to blow my cute and sexy head off any moment. What's your excuse?"

"…! Sorry…"

"Thank you. Anyway, Kunavoxx showed this evil smile on his face before he disappeared, so I'm worried about what he's planning. Hopefully, it's something that can get us out of this ring of death."

"I hope so, too. While we're still on the line, I might as well tell you. I've just gotten some crucial information from this spy named Vancutter."

"Shoot." The sound of guns cocking was heard seconds after that and Ibuki quickly reacted over the phone. "NOT YOU GUYS! I'M I YOUR DAMN COMMANDER? SHEESH!"

"…" Karin and Vancutter both showed a disturbed look on their faces during the short thirty second silence after the yell. Ibuki cleared her throat with nervousness before she continued.

"…My bad, Karin. You were saying?"

"…what? Oh, right! Well, Vancutter just informed me that they did indeed know everything that would happen from square one, but get this! They're stealing my zaibatsu's money… to _reward _my Father for being their ally."

"Oh, hell no!"

"Now, it's getting interesting…"

Back at the sniper circle…

"…and I think it might get even better." Karin finished on the other line of Ibuki's cell phone. "I'll call you back when… I feel that you've gotten out of the sniper wheel of Russian Roulette."

"Okay. Sayonara." After that, Ibuki hung up her phone and continued to look around for Kunavoxx. This was frustrating her and she pulled out her three kunais. "Okay! This is really getting ridiculous! I'm gonna have to take ya'll on… Ibuki style!"

After that was said, Ibuki gracefully leaped into the air and threw one kunai at one sniper's face and it stabbed him right in the left eye, making him scream with extreme pain before the other 24 snipers started shooting at the kunoichi, but she disappeared in the blink of an eye and they shot the stabbed sniper into bloody swiss cheese instead, rendering him dead. Ibuki watched this event from a vent in the ceiling and chuckled with satisfaction before she looked to her right and saw Kunavoxx preparing some kind of… trap.

"What the…? Kunavoxx? I was looking for you! What are you doing?" Ibuki exclaimed as she looked at the hardworking kunimito's back. "Are… are you building something?"

"Yes… but it's not what you expect for you humans." Kunavoxx replied, keeping his focus on his work. Ibuki remained puzzled and curious as she tried to look over the kunimito's shoulder, but he just blocked her view at every attempt. She groaned with frustration as Kunavoxx continued. "Your attempts at trying to see my project are futile, young kunoichi. Why not buy me more time? That slash you did with one sniper was astonishing."

"Thanks, but seriously… do I really need to do this if I wanna see what you're working on?"

"Yes… because as soon as you sucessfully hold them off, it will be unleashed."

"…fine." Ibuki reluctantly placed her sash back over her mouth before she pulled out six kunais before dashing out into the sniper circle, gracefully executing one by one with her professional ninja skills. Kunavoxx watched her assault from his workplace and he whistled in his mind at how impressive she was for a ninja as young as her.

"Hm! I don't see why she refuses to allow her skills to help us out. They are just… exceptionally exquisite! Damn!"

Meanwhile, at the Ziiva Supermarket…

Derryk just started stocking the various cereal boxes with one of his co-workers, Arnold Hilvon. During the stocking, Arnold looked over at the distracted Derryk, who was just taking his slow and steady time placing in one cereal box. The young Italian employee decided to figure out what was wrong with Derryk.

"Derryk?" Arnold started in his deep voice. "What seems to be the matter? You look worried."

"Huh?" Derryk babbled. He really wasn't listening for a moment. "Oh… nothing. I'm just tired, that's all."

"Uh, huh… and you're worried about Karin and Link."

"…" Derryk bowed his head in surrender as he placed the box on the shelf and just stood there with shame. Arnold felt his pain and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Wanna tell me all about it, chum?"

"…I love Karin, man… but since she left me to deal with this, my head's actually been spinnin'."

"Hmm…"

"I mean, I really care about her safety and everythang… and even though Ibuki is helpin' her out, it's just déjá vu for me all over again."

"What do ya mean?"

"Remember my previous girlfriend?"

"Sasha?"

"Yeah. She was nice and all, but when it came to the point where I ask her a simple personal question, she just left me."

"Yeech! That's… that's bad."

"Tell me about it. Now I've got Karin dealing with her issues and I just can't let her deal with them alone."

"Mmm! I get what you mean. She does have Ibuki to help her, but you're saying that having you along for the ride would make her get through it a lot faster. Am I right?"

"Exactly. Besides, I somehow have the strangest feeling that Karin found some leads."

"Hmmmm… Hey! Look at that!" Arnold pointed towards the huge store window right when about six police cars came driving by. Derryk immediately stood up straight with a serious look on his face before he ran out the exit and took a closer look at where the cars were going. When he saw that they were going to Vargasuki National Park, his worried frown became a passionate smile. "Derryk, where are they goin'?"

"…Damn, baby." Was all Derryk could say.

Meanwhile, at the VanoDragon HQ…

Marshall was sitting in his office twenty stories above the streets as he watched the police cars make their way to Vargasuki National Park. He chuckled with evil in his heart as he stood up and turned towards a shadowy figure behind him while he still sat in his chair.

"Do you see this?" He asked the mysterious figure before him before he turned back around. The hooded mystery man nodded in agreement before he spoke.

"I sure do, man." He replied in a nearly deep male voice with a small comedic tone. "Looks like Karin is really getting close to our main cause for your killer money suckin' shit."

"And she's gone close enough. Ibuki's caught in my latest trap, but she won't last long before she gets her chance to protect Karin… but somehow, there's another zakamon helping her."

"WHAT?"

"Yes. You creatures are multiplying like viruses and it's all thanks to that Derryk fellow. It's actually a good thing that Derryk isn't involved in all this. All we want is Link. Speaking of which, did you ever get that alien's location?"

"Not yet, I'm afraid. In the meantime, though, what do you need me to do?"

"Help those snipers out… and kill both Ibuki and that new zakamon."

"No problem, dude." After that, the mysterious figure dashed off towards Ibuki and Kunavoxx's location. Marshall chuckled with even more evil in his heart as he spoke.

"This is perfect. All of this is according to plan. Pretty soon, we'll proceed with actually pinpointing Link's location. Jason, do you have another spy out there?"

"Yes, sir." Jason replied from a distance, typing on his computer. "He's actually on his way to Karin's mansion."

"Excellent. Both Karin and Ibuki have taken the bait. Pretty soon, Link will be mine and the Kanzuki Zaibatsu will bow down to me! AAAAHHHHAHAHAHAHA!"

To be continued…


	9. Derryk's Zakamon Progress

Chapter 9: Derryk's Zakamon Progress

Just like Karin said before, leaving Derryk for just this VanoDragon issue was the perfect opportunity for Derryk to keep his focus on hunting down and humanely keeping zakamon at his own pace along with helping his father out at the supermarket in any way he can. So far, it was working. Ever since Karin announced that she would be leaving Derryk for a while, he has caught nine more zakamon adding to Kyxxtone, Britt the IQ, the vyper, and the tackalés. The additional nine zakamon that he has caught are the following:

1.) Dymondz

2.) Skyaps

3.) Kunixx

4.) Eggocrox

5.) Zonos

6.) Zanas

7.) Spiral Earvixx

8.) Ferriklawzz

9.) Puppiishi

Shortly after catching the Puppiishi after work, Derryk remained in his lab and looked at his sentimental valued creatures with pride in his heart. He couldn't believe that he already has thirteen zakamon captured since he met Karin, but he didn't stop there. He still hasn't caught the kunimito yet, but he decided to shrug it off with a little conversation with Kyxxtone.

"Derryk?" Kyxxtone started from his chamber.

"Yeah, man?" Derryk replied, leaning back in his chair in a relaxed manner.

"How do you think Karin's doin'?"

"Oh, man… she's doin' great. I know it. I just saw some police cars head for that park where that epic battle was befo' I caught your Puppiishi friend over there. She got some leads, man!"

"That's great, but don't you feel a little worried about her?"

"A lil' bit, yeah. But I'm prayin' fo' her safety as we speak, man."

"Good. Any luck findin' Kunixx's cousin yet?"

"The kunimito?"

"Yeah."

"Naw."

"Good." Kunixx replied with anger in his deep voice. "He's far more superior than me and that really pisses me off."

"I'm sure you two could get along just tine if you gave him a chance."

"Not likely. He's always one step ahead of me at everything, including solving a math problem."

"Do you know what other zakamon is better than my second evolution: Babocrox?" The eggocrox named Gregory asked in a cute Stitch-like voice. Derryk shook his head in response. "The reptilio. I heard that he's an excellent fighter."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Have you found him yet?"

"Naw, not yet. I'm sure Karin will help me find them along her path to overthrowin' VanoDragon's greedy asses."

"How come you're always making negative remarks about this company called VanoDragon?" The female baby kynkajou-like zonos named ZeKaia asked in a smart tone of her innocent female voice. "What have they done?"

"Oh, you newly found zakamon haven't heard about them, huh?"

"No, not really." The male wolf-cub like zanas named TeyShawn replied in a comedic male voice. "Enlighten us, would ya!"

"Well, they're responsible for the upcoming bankruptcy of Karin's Zaibatsu and they also know about dis alien she's keepin' named Link. They knew he's worth a whole lot of money and da only way they can shut the hell up is if they actually obtain him, but dat will neva happen because Ibuki and Karin are really workin' hard to stop 'em."

"Yikes." The tackalés commented in a voice that was similar to Cecil Turtle. Speaking of Cecil, that's the tackalés' name as well. "What a story, but… hold it! Did you say… Ibuki?"

"Yeah. She's this ninja girl in Street Fighter who just became a best friend to Karin. Why did you ask, Cecil?"

"There is knowledge of a zakamon that has her exact likeness, except its like she's been reincarcinated into a two-footed tanuki. Zak calls it the Ibukyxx²." This facinated Derryk immediately.

"SAY WHAT NOW?"

"Yes." Kunixx replied. "Our master has an extremely big fandom towards famout kunoichis, including Kunimitsu for Kunavoxx, my kunimito nemesis, and I. Ibuki was his newest trial and error experiment and it worked. He just delivered it here to Earth. By the way, just to make it fun, the Ibukyxx² is one zakamon that is only female, no matter what the personality or nature."

"Well, damn! I better start lookin'! Thanks, Kunixx!" After that was said, Derryk quickly gathered his zakamon catching supplies before he dashed off to search for the Ibukyxx². The skyaps, a beautiful flying komodo dragon – seamonster mixed dragon named Terrance, applauded the snow white Kunimitsu look-alike.

"Thank you for mentioning her." He said with a smile in a Russian accent. "She has been wondering around aimlessly for a few hours after her landing. She seemed so lonely."

"No problem." Kunixx replied with the same smile. "I just hope she's okay."

Meanwhile, at Kunavoxx's ambushed hideout…

Ibuki just managed to fight and kill the next nineteen snipers before she dashed back into her hiding place with Kunavoxx, who just finished making the final adjustments to his latest trap.

"(pant, pant)… Are you done yet?" Ibuki tiredly asked. "I'm… I'm getting exhausted…"

"I'm just about finished." Kunavoxx replied, but before he could reveal his trap to her, it was immediately destroyed right before their eyes and they were blown out of the vents, landing on their backs hard. "Aaaaah! What the…?"

"You ain't unleashin' nothin', man!" A deep, but comedic male voice taunted from out of nowhere. Kunavoxx looked at where the voice came from and up in the area where the last remaining snipers were stood an anthromorphic day gecko at a height of only two feet and eight inches tall. His long and thick muscular arms were already up and ready for anything. All he wore was a pair of blue baggy jeans with a black leather belt. Ibuki just took a good look at him and nearly drooled in the back of her mind about his impressive muscle capacity. "That was piece of crap anyway, punk!"

"Reptilio…" Kunavoxx muttered witn anger. "…what the hell are you doing here?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm here on behalf of VanoDragon along with these snipers! I see you already killed off most of them! How could you do that AND build your trap all at once?"

"Ibuki did the damages."

"Who?" Reptilio paused as he finally eyed Ibuki, who was blushing beneath her mask. Reptilio was shocked. He looked at how brutally murdered the other twenty snipers were and then, back at her for the next two times and he took a step back with extreme surprise. "HOLY SHIT! You… you're Ibuki?"

"Yeah." Ibuki replied with confidence, keeping her mask on to hide her blushing.

"(whistles) Damn, girl! Your ninja skills never cease to amaze me! That doesn't matter, though, 'cause I'm here to kill you two."

"WHAT? Marshall ordered you to do this, didn't he?"

"Yeah, ninja babe." Reptilio paused before he gracefully leaped off the wall's edge and landed just as gracefully right in front of Kunavoxx and Ibuki. "Ya see, Marshall's had the strangest feelin' that ya'll were on to him since this whole fiasco began and he wants nothin' but Link's location. Then, he'll shut up just to make ya'll happy."

"So, what does the 'killing us' part play in?" Kunavoxx dared to ask. Reptilio chuckled.

"Ain't it obvious? If ya'll don't comply with da info we need, then… well… ya know da rest. Now, any last words before I freeze time and kill ya'll?" At that last statement, his yin-yang tattoo on each arm started glowing, preparing for his special ability called Meditation. Ibuki removed the blush before she showed her game face with Kunavoxx.

"You'll regret this for even trying." Ibuki muttered with anger before she prepared her kunai for an attack. Same for Kunavoxx with his sharp claws. Reptilio scoffed with confidence before he got into position, but before he could unleash his time freeze…

"Oof!" Reptilio grunted as he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck before the poison on the mysterious kunai got to him and he fell facefirst right at Ibuki's feet, rendering him unconscious. This shocked both Kunavoxx and Ibuki as they immdiately let their guard down.

"What the hell…?" Ibuki asked before she looked up at where the attack came from and she gasped with extreme shock. What she saw above her with the five snipers, who just died from the same poison, was herself reincarcinated into a two-footed tanuki with huge paws and legs, looking as though the creature could barely walk. "HOLY SHIT! What IS that? It… it looks just like me… as a tanuki." Kunavoxx smiled as he saw the same creature as well.

"Ah, Ibukyxx²! You came in the nick of time." Kunavoxx greeted with a sigh of relief. "You've been wandering around this city aimlessly for the past few hours since you landed here. How did you find us?"

"Mekaja tori haba fujakar!" Ibukyxx² replied in a higher-pitched version of Stitch's voice in her own unique language that only Kunavoxx can translate. Kunavoxx nodded in understanding.

"I see."

"You can understand her?" Ibuki replied, still keeping her shocked face glued.

"Yes. She's speaking Zakarravonian." Kunavoxx replied. "It's a special language that only we zakamon can understand. Not very many zakamon can speak this special language, though."

"Weird…"

"Isa Ibuki ka voko?" Ibukyxx² asked with shock. Kunavoxx nodded.

"Yes, this is Ibuki you see before you. You are her exact copy." He replied. Ibukyxx² squealed with happiness before she dashed down towards Ibuki and tackled her, snuggling under her chin with appreciation. Ibuki smiled as she took off her half-mask and embraced her in return. "Awww, she likes you already. Oh, and for the record about what she said earlier, she said that she heard the sniper's gunfire a few minutes ago. That's how she knew we were here."

"Oh, okay." Ibuki replied as she slowly sat up with Ibukyxx² still cuddling under her chin. "Awww. She's actually kinda cute, just like Don. I still can't believe she has the exact same features of my unique hairstyle on her. Even her mouth is covered, too."

"She actually has a mouth on the outside. It's just very well hidden when she's not talking, so it seems like it really is covered."

"That's awesome! Well, looks like I have three zakamon with me. Won't Derryk be proud?"

"Derryk?" Kunavoxx asked with curiosity. Ibukyxx² was just a curious as she remained quiet.

"Yeah. He's Karin's boyfriend… something that I've been desperately looking for."

"You do look like you really need to get laid… _BAD_."

"Ugh! No kidding!" Ibuki stood up after that was said with Kunavoxx on her left shoulder and Ibukyxx² on her right shoulder. The kunoichi turned towards the still unconscious Reptilio and gently picked him up before she walked out of the hideaway, leaving the numerous dead snipers in the disclosed room to rot.

Meanwhile, at Vargasuki National Park…

"Thanks for helping us catch this spy, Karin." A police officer thanked as he handcuffed Vancutter. Karin stood next to the officer with confidence with her arms crossed. "Did you get any leads about this whole fiasco?"

"Plenty." Karin replied. "He told me that the only reason why their trying so hard to obtain Link is because they are just selfishly using what money they've stole from my Zaibatsu to pay it all back to my father, which just doesn't make any sense to me. If they wanted to do something like that, why don't they just come back to our sponsorship circle?"

"Marshall's impressive reputation of being the completely egotistical bastard he's already been for most of his life. We've known him for years and we know his plays like we know the back of our heads. You do know this is all a sign of complete envy and greed, right?"

"A very bad combination, yes." After that was said, her cell phone rang. She got it out of her "special" pocket before she answered it. "Hello?"

"Karin, I'm out!" Ibuki cheered from the other line.

"I knew you could pull through, Ibuki. Mind me asking, though, how did you escape from 25 snipers?"

"Three zakamon helped me out."

"You're counting Reptilio?" Kunavoxx exclaimed from the distance.

"Yes. He distracted the snipers while he wasted his sweet time talking us into being suicidal!"

"Okay, okay… just asking."

"Who was that?" Karin asked.

"That's the kunimito Derryk's been lookin' for." Ibuki replied. Karin gasped with extreme happiness.

"YES! Wow, Ibuki. You're really catching on to this Zakamon business. I shall make your eventual payment tripled for this objective."

"Ohhhh, yes. Thank you so much, Karin. How about you and that spy?"

"The police came as soon as they received word from me. They've captured him already and he'll be in prison for life."

"You go girl!"

"Heh… I can say the same about you. Now that you've cut Derryk a break in finding those zakamon, bring them to him immediately. I have some more business to take care of and I'll take care of them on my own. I'm on a roll."

"Are you sure? You don't need me for back-up or anything?"

"No, but when I do need your assistance, I'll tell you as soon as I can. Okay?"

"Got it. Good luck, Karin… and be careful. Having Marshall send Reptilio to kill us if we didn't give him the crucal information was just suspicious to me. I mean, sure, the lizard said that he had a hunch that we were on to him, but I bet there's more where that came from."

"And you couldn't me more right. I'll talk to my family and see what they've got. See ya."

"Bye."

_**CLICK! **_

Karin hung up the phone and, with her game face on, she ran back to her mansion to ask more questions about this whole mess.

Meanwhile, at the Glade of Ninjas…

Link and Don were surfing the Internet on Ibuki's laptop, just having a good time together. Minutes later, Yuta just walked in to check on them and he smiled at how content they were.

"Hey, you two." He greeted. He had two Bento boxes with him when he approacjed them. "Figured you might be hungry, so I brought ya something."

"Tanka, Yuta." Link thanked politely before he gently took his box before Don took his. Yuta nodded with appreciation before he walked back out to leave the two newest best friends alone. "Don, how do you think Karin and Ibuki are doing?

"I know they're doing great." Don replied in a handsome male voice. "Knowing Ibuki, she doesn't give up so easily. Besides, nobody but Karin, Ibuki, and the rest of the Glade knows you're here, so you're perfectly safe."

"I know that already, but meega don't feel so comfy about one thing…"

"What?"

"I've recently read e-mail message from cousin Stitch while you were out using the bathroom. He said that he really felt bad about what he's done and hopes that Kuni will forgive him, but… he… never mentioned _what _he's done."

"Hmmm… awkward, but that's somethin' we need to monitior for Karin and Ibuki until the right time. For the time being, though, let's eat!"

Meanwhile, in the city limits of Tokyo…

Ibuki continued to run towards Derryk's secret lab with Kunavoxx and Ibukyxx² running next to her by her feet on the right and left side respectively while she carried the still unconscious Reptilio in her arms. After a few more miles, she spotted Derryk and stopped him before he got too far.

"Derryk!" Ibuki called from where she ran. Derryk heard her and screeched to a stop just before the park's entrance. "Wait up!"

"IbukI?" Derryk replied before he noticed the three zakamon with her. "Damn, girl. You're good. You actually helped me out here. I was just about to go fo' da kunimito."

"(pant, pant)…whew! No need to. I've got him right here along with Reptilio and Ibukyxx²."

"YES! Triple jackpot, baby! Thanks!" Derryk cheered before he pulled out three zakamon containment pods and gently took each of the three zakamon and placed them in their own container. "I was actually lookin' fo' all three of these."

"Awesome! I just called Karin before I got here and she said that she got some crucial info outta that spy she caught eariler."

"And?"

"They've been using the money they're siphoning off of her zaibatsu's account to pay her own father for his aquaintenceship."

"Damn."

"She's on her way to talk some sense into her father and see if he can break out the real info."

"Great. How's Link doin'?"

"Doing pretty good. He's safe with my Glade of Ninjas, so he's practically invisible."

"Good. I'm gonna go and take these three back to my lab while you go and check on Link fo' me."

"I know he's fine. I don't need to check on him."

"Please, Ibuki?"

"…"

"Since Karin's onto more important business, I really need you to check on him. I admit that I am a little overprotective, but it's for his own good, baby."

"…fine."

"Thanks."

Five minutes later, in the Glade of Ninjas…

"IBUKI!" Master Enjo called from the distance the moment he saw her dash through the entrance. "You have a visitor."

"I do?" Ibuki asked in wonder.

"Yes. She's waiting for you in your room. She said she has something very important to tell you."

"Huh!" The young kunoichi was still confused by what's happening, but she reluctantly went to her room, slowly slid open the door, and when she saw who was sitting on her bed with Link and Don in the person's lap, she was speechless and shocked all at once.

To be continued…

(Oooooh, cliffhanger! I just love writing those! Anyway, this story is far from over and I just wanna know what ya'll think so far. Please read and review… and as always, no flames please. Thanx.)


	10. Stitching Up the Situation

Chapter 10: Stitching up the Situation

In the previous chapter…

"_How's Link doin'?" Derryk asked Ibuki. _

"_Doing pretty good. He's safe with my Glade of Ninjas, so he's practically invisible." Ibuki replied with confidence. _

"_Good. I'm gonna go and take these three back to my lab while you go and check on Link fo' me." _

"_I know he's fine. I don't need to check on him." _

"_Please, Ibuki?" _

"…"

"_Since Karin's onto more important business, I really need you to check on him. I admit that I am a little overprotective, but it's for his own good, baby." _

"…_fine." _

"_Thanks." _

_Five minutes later, in the Glade of Ninjas…_

"_IBUKI!" Master Enjo called from the distance the moment he saw her dash through the entrance. "You have a visitor." _

"_I do?" Ibuki asked in wonder. _

"_Yes. She's waiting for you in your room. She said she has something very important to tell you." _

_"Huh!" The young kunoichi was still confused by what's happening, but she reluctantly went to her room, slowly slid open the door, and when she saw who was sitting on her bed with Link and Don in the person's lap, she was speechless and shocked all at once._

Let's continue.

It was silent for the next twenty seconds before Ibuki finally pulled off her half-mask with shock.

"I… I don't believe it!" She gasped. "Kunimitsu?" It was indeed Kunimitsu, sitting on Ibuki's bed in her casual outfit of a simple white tank top, jean shorts, and matching white and blue boots. She was sitting there crosslegged with Link purring in her lap while she gently stroked him between his antennae while Don laid on her resting foot on the floor. Ibuki closed her door before she continued. "Wha… what are you doing here? How did you even find this place?"

"That doesn't matter." Kunimitsu replied in that deep feminine voice. "I come here in peace… and a little bit of disappointment."

"What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything. Stitch did. You won't believe what he just did to me."

"Wait! Before you explain it to me, let me ask you this: Why me? Why do you need to tell me what happened? Why not tell Karin?"

"Telling Karin would drastically disrupt her attempts at bringing down VanoDragon. That spy she caught… he told a big fat lie."

"I KNEW IT! It just didn't make any sense to her and me. So, if they're not using the money they're stealing to pay Karin's dad for his services, then what are they doing it for… besides revenge?"

"You listen… and listen hard… to what I have to say. It is the full detail as to why VanoDragon are such bastards and so is Stitch…"

Meanwhile, at the Kanzuki Mansion…

"Father!" Karin called out in the same way Fred Flinstone calls out to Wilma. Daikenjuro didn't show any sign of nervousness before he spoke, not turned towards his only daughter. "Is it true that VanoDragon is using our money to manipulate you into working for them?"

"…" Daikenjuro didn't respond, but still kept his fearless face in check. Karin grew pissed.

"ANSWER ME!"

"Karin…"

"…"

"…Vancutter lied."

"…wwwwwwhat? Are you serious?"

"Yes. Didn't that statement sound a little… awkward… to you?"

"Come to think of it, yes. It didn't make any sense. So, you do have any-"

"No. Every cent is still slowly, but surely, coming out of our system and into theirs without any payment towards me."

"…wow. Then, how come you still want them to capture Link?"

"I have my reasons, okay?"

"What?"

"You heard me, Karin. That information is confidential."

"…No! Nobody keeps confidential information but me. I demand that you tell me why you still want VanoDragon to get Link! NOW!"

"Telling you would shorten your quest."

"… I cannot believe this. I'm tired of all this hiding and running from both you and Marshall. Speaking of which, I heard that he sent a zakamon called Reptilio to kill Ibuki and another zakamon she found. What gives with that?"

"To keep eyewitnesses from knowing the real reason behind the money siphoning…"

"…!"

"But on the bright side, I'm against VanoDragon with you. I just don't know why they chose Link and not Stitch… oops!"

"Stitch? What did he ever do to them? He doesn't even know them!"

"Ugh! I knew this was gonna happen. Shibazaki, shall I explain?"

"Well, sir, our money is still draining, but the speed has slowed down since this whole thing started. I guess you can explain, sir."

"Good. Now Karin… what I'm about to tell you is not a happy moment. Just save your comments or questions until after I explain everything."

Back at the Glade of Ninjas in Ibuki's room…

"…and that's why VanoDragon's trying so hard to get Karin bankrupt because of her purchase of Link." Kunimitsu concluded. Ibuki was silent and open-mouthed the entire time as Kunimitsu continued. "Somehow, Stitch's horomones got stronger than his own strength since our departure."

"…" Ibuki was still silent as Kunimitsu finished.

"I somehow sensed that outcome because he hasn't called or e-mailed me in a while."

"…"

"Ibuki?"

"…Huh? What?"

"Did you hear what I said? You looked pale for a minute."

"Yeah, I heard you. I am just… wow! I can't believe it. Stitch must've been bored since he left you."

"I guess."

"Personally, I expected that behavior outta me, since I'm desperate for a boyfriend right now."

"I know you are."

"…HOLY CRAP! I just got a realization!"

"Shoot."

"If VanoDragon is doing this because of Stitch, but not spitting at him, then…"

"…"

"…they're doing this just to make Link suffer for Stitch's damages!"

"You got it, Ibuki."

"…That sucks."

"No kidding."

"So, why are you here?"

"I'm here to lend a helping hand to you and Karin. Hearing that Stitch betrayed me is just the kind of motivation I need to stop one fighter from suffering the same fate as another."

"I feel ya on that. Karin's paying me for my services once this wraps up. What's _your _reward towards me?"

"You do deserve one, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Well, after we pull this off, I'll hook you up with just the right man for you."

"REALLY?"

"Yeah. Judging by your wet crotch, you really need to get some."

"Heh, heh… yeah, I do… BAD."

"Anyway, I promise you won't be disappointed when you meet him… but only if you stick with us throughout the entire time."

"I will! I promise!"

"Good. As for Stitch's whereabouts at the moment, that'll have to wait. Right now…" Kunimitsu paused as she gently placed Link down on the floor next to Don. "…Link stays here. You and I are gonna handle VanoDragon kunoichi style."

"Sweet, but what about Karin's involvement? What can she do?"

"Hmmmm… Is she at her mansion?"

"Yeah."

"What about Derryk?"

"He's-wait! How do you know about Derryk?"

"I just had a feeling."

"…goddamn it. You're older than me, aren't you?"

"By a good twenty years, yes."

"Sheesh! You sure don't look the part."

"Just shut up and answer my question."

"He's back at his lab. I just found three more zakamon for him and he's just as happy as a kid getting a new Playstation for christmas."

"Good. Follow me. We're going to Derryk's."

Meanwhile, at the VanoDragon HQ…

"MARSHALL!" Jason just called out when he burst through his office door. "Marshall! Reptilio's been captured… by Derryk, sir!"

"WHAT?" Marshall exclaimed. "I was wondering where he was. He didn't kill Ibuki. Damn it!"

"What do you propose we do now, sir?"

"You say Derryk has Reptilio?"

"Yes, sir. He collects zakamon for a living, sir. Along with working at his father's store."

"Hmmmm…"

Meanwhile, at Derryk's summer house…

"Derryk, I've gotta give ya credit, son." Vancogh commented as he just saw his son walk in the front door. "Dis zakamon collection ya got is really coming through. How's Karin doin' wit dis whole thing?"

"She's doin' good, Dad. I know she's doin' good."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Derryk." A familiar deep female voice said behind the two men. They both turned to see Ibuki and Kunimitsu standing next to each other. "We've gotten way ahead of VanoDragon and it's just getting better."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Ibuki replied before she took off her half-mask at the same time Kunimitsu took off hers. "That Vancutter spy lied about those leads. The real reason is crazy."

"Oh, naw…" Vancogh muttered. "It's not one of those 'Take it out on his cousin' situations, is it?"

"…yeah! Yeah, you're… you're right!" Ibuki and Kunimitsu both replied together by accident. Derryk looked astonished as he looked at his father with the same shock.

"Dad! Are you sure?" He asked his father.

"Hell, yeah!" Vancogh replied with confidence. "I'm pretty sure that whatever Stitch did was unforgivable."

"You couldn't be more right." Kunimitsu agreed. "An anonymous tip gave me the info about it."

"Well, dayum! Dat's bad!"

"So, wait a minute." Derryk came in. "This is all so strange. If Stitch is responsible for the money siphoning, then why is Link getting all the attention?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ibuki asked. "Your dad just said it best. They're taking it out on Link because he's Stitch's cousin. As long as Stitch's is busy with his antics, he can't be bothered."

"Bravo!" Marshall cheered from the shadows. This made everyone turn towards him with shock and anger all at once. "Glad you figured it all out. All of you."

"You mothafucker!" Derryk cursed as he stomped towards the VanoDragon boss. "I oughta kick you in the balls fo' dis shit!"

"Now, now… no need to threaten me… for you see, I have new playmates for you." After he said this, he whistled and four zakamon came out, having two on each side of him. "Meet Megkillacroxx, Darksko, Roxxodyno, and Mystii the Geckomystii. They will all be more than happy to dispose of you all for me."

"Humph! You can try, man. I'll just capture them with dese… my fists. I may be a well-respected animal activist, but I have my reasons for harmin' dese bastards!"

"You're brave. I like that, but hearing you capture one of my best agents is where I cross the line here with you… and YOU!" Marshall paused as he pointed to Ibuki. "You were supposed to be dead. How could you escape 25 snipers?"

"Let's just say we made a little… negotiation." Ibuki replied with a smooth attitude. Marshall growled.

"Damn you all… but then again, I should be thanking you… Ibuki!"

"What?"

"On your way here, another zakamon I have, the Raynbowz, managed to track down Link's exact location. Your Glade isn't so secretive now, isn't it?"

"…!"

"That's what I thought."

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

"Whoa! Hold it!" Derryk came in as he held the angry and sad young kunoichi back.

"LET ME AT 'IM! UGH!"

"Ibuki, stop!"

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU GET LINK!"

"Heh, heh…" Marshall chuckled. "I thought ninjas didn't cry. Well, if you all will excuse me, I have an experiment to capture. I'll let my four servants take it from here. Sayonara." After that was said, Marshall walked out from the back door of the house. Enraged with vengance, Ibuki finally broke free of Derryk's grip and dashed after the VanoDragon boss with her kunais ready to attack. Marshall stoped right before the doorway and slightly moved to the right at the very moment Ibuki was about to tackle him, but she couldn't stop in time to see his foot in her path and she tripped towards the ground face first. Marshall chuckled as he walked up to the laid down kunoichi and picked her up the collar of her ninja gi. Before Ibuki could say anything, Marshall gave her a very strong punch right at her ribcage, knocking the wind and her consciousness out of her. Kunimitsu heard the sickening crack and dashed towards the area, leaving Vancogh and Derryk with the four zakamon, who were ready to attack. Marshall heard Kunimitsu approaching him and he dropped the unconscious Ibuki on the grass, having blood drizzle out of her open mouth.

"IBUKI!" Kunimitsu screamed. "What the fuck did you do to her?"

"Heh, heh, heh, heh." Marshall chuckled one last time before he ran off around the corner. Kunimitsu tried to catch up to him, but he was gone by the time she made it around the corner.

"SHIT! I need to tell Karin about this as soon as I can!" Kunimitsu turned back around and inspected Ibuki. Her bloody mouth was all the older kunoichi needed as evidence that she wasn't going to live very long, if she doesn't do something quickly. "I need to get Ibuki to a hospital now! DERRYK!"

"Yo!" Derryk called back before he ran out after beating up two out of the four zakamon and trapping them. Vancogh was left to handle the other two. "Oh, no…"

"You and Karin have to save Link while I rush Ibuki to the hospital."

"What happened to her?"

"That doesn't matter! I need to get her there now! Go! Find Karin and save Link!" Those were Kunimitsu's last words before she carefully picked up the unconscious Ibuki and dashed to the nearest hospital in the speed of light. Derryk watched her with concern and he stood there for a moment in deep thought. While he was thinking, one of the zakamon that weren't caught, the Megkillacroxx, quietly approached him and tapped him on his shoulder to get his attention.

"You say Link is in trouble?" He asked in a surprisingly deep male voice. Derryk nodded, not even making eye contact with the giant nine feet tall four-armed mutant biped crocodile. "Hmmm… Sources have told me about this Link creature. Doesn't he have that ANGEL 5000 strapped to his left ankle?"

"OH, DAMN!" Derryk yelled in realization. "He does! I'm sure Karin will get the signal when he is officially in trouble, but I don't want her to go alone."

"I see."

"Wait a sec, though… what happened to you? At first, you were against me."

"Seeing Marshall give that beautiful young kunoichi called Ibuki a fatal near-death blow to her ribcage area, we've completely exchanged hands to you, young angel of us zakamon."

"Thanks… I think."

"Think of it as payment for humanely perserving our species." Mystii the Geckomystii came in with a smile and a handsome male voice. He was an anthromorphic day gecko stood at a height of only two feet and four inches tall with skin as bright green as the Megkillacroxx, except the latter creature has purple diamond decorations on his legs, arms, and tail. Mystii wore nothing but a pair of blue jeans and fingerless battle armor wristpads with his five foot long tail swaying on its own behind him. In a sheath on his back held his magical sword. "We owe it to you."

"Thanks, ya'll."

"No problem. Now, here's the real question: Are you sure you don't want Karin to deal with this alone? This is _her _situation she has to solve on her own. She dumped you for a good reason and I suggest you accept it while you're unscathed. Right now, you should at least help Kunimitsu with Ibuki."

"But, she told me-"

"What she told you is irrelevant to your true intentions. When Karin needs you, she'll call you."

"…"

"You do understand, yes?"

"…yeah. Yeah, I understand, man."

"Good. Now, Killaija and I will deal with that Raynbowz Marshall mentioned while Karin deals with the rest. You just stay here with your father and care for Darsko and Roxxo."

"A'ight. Ya'll be careful now, okay?"

"We will." Killaija replied. "C'mon, Mystii. Let's go."

Meanwhile, at the Glade of Ninjas…

Don was just blasted back towards a wall on Ibuki's bed's right side by Jason and the tanuki was unconscious. Marshall stood next to him with five other gunmen behind him, armed and ready to fire. Marshall kept his evil glare on the frightened Link, who shivered with extreme fear against a corner.

"Finally!" Marshall started. "After many weeks of searching, Link is finally mine! With Ibuki in submission and Karin still dealing with that idiot spy of mine, you're helpless! AAAHHHHAHAHAHA!"

"Naga…" Link muttered with fearful tears. "Pretty Karin save Link. She knows meega in trouble."

"HA! Save it! There's no way she'll know about your troubles."

"…naga…"

"Any last words…" The five guns cocked and were ready to fire after that was said. "…before we take you in?"

"…" Link remained silent as he prepared for the worst. Marshall chuckled as he slowly approached the scared alien and was about to grab one of his antennae until…

_**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep Beep! Beep!**_

The ANGEL 5000 went off with the red light blinking at every beep. Marshall almost didn't notice it until he saw it at about a millimeter away from grabbing Link. Thinking it was a suicide bomb, Marshall took a few steps back. When he was four feet away, the beeping and flashing stopped. This puzzled the VanoDragon boss, but before he could contemplate a question…

"GET AWAY FROM LINK!" Karin screamed as she busted though Ibuki's room door with Master Enjo and Sanjou behind her. The two masters saw what was happening and bowed slightly to Karin from behind her. She nodded in return, even though she didn't make any eye contact to the two masters. They left after they closed the door behind the determined Karin. She was finally alone again with Marshall, ready to settle the score with VanoDragon once and for all. "If I could take on Kunimitsu as a ferocious monster, then I can take all of you on!"

"Try us, if you must." Marshall spat back smoothly. "I've noticed that you've finally revealed the real truth behind our slow draining of your zaibatsu's money. Care to share that with us?"

"Yes. Kunimitsu told me everything over the phone. She says that your doing this out of Stitch's damages."

"And what are his damages? What is he doing as we speak?"

"He's… having an affair… with Kitana."

"Exactly… and you purchased Link before all of this happened, correct?"

"Yes, but tell me this. Why? Why make Link suffer and not stop Stitch? He loves Kunimitsu and you're just letting him betray her?"

"The only reason why we go after Link is because of his Extraterrestrial Bluebook price. Sure, Stitch is worth more than cute little Link over there, but since he's busy, we might as well-"

"SHUT UP! Stitch… is cheating… on the woman he loves! Doesn't that statement matter to you?"

"To be honest, no. We just care about the money."

"THEN, GO AFTER STITCH AND STOP HIM FROM CHEATING! You said so yourself that he's more expensive than Link, right?"

"Yes, but still-"

"Sir!" Jason came in with a little sympathy.

"What?"

"I… hate to admit this, but… Karin is actually making a good point here."

"WHAT? How can you say that, Jason?"

"I'm still on your side, sir, but maybe going after Link is a bit much. Maybe we should go after Stitch instead. Besides, he has that lethal ANGEL 5000 anklet on his left ankle. If we were to touch him, we will be shocked with thousands of volts as punishment."

"…!"

"You see, Marshall?" Karin asked as she walked up to the VanoDragon CEO. "Not only are you hurting me, your also hurting your intelligence."

"…"

"Sir?" Jason asked with concern.

"…" Marshall's shocked face transformed into a face of greed just seconds after Jason spoke and this puzzled Karin.

"What the…?" She nearly exclaimed before she noticed one of the gunmen aimed his pistol at Link's anklet. She gasped with horror. "NO!" She tried to run towards Link, but Marshall held her back as if she was nothing at all before the gunman professionally shot at the anklet and it was detached completely without harming Link. The gunshot still scared him, however, as he screeched with fear before hiding under Ibuki's bed. Marshall still held Karin back as the same gunman reached under the bed and grabbed Link by the back of his neck before placing him in a small portable iron cage and locking it with a combination lock. This made Karin stop her futile struggle before she slowly started to cry.

"See how easy this can be?" Marshall asked with sarcasm before he took the cage and looked at the frightened Link inside. "Awww, he's scared stiff. Pfft! I pity you."

Karin couldn't believe what she was seeing. Marshall finally captured Link and just standing there made her feel helpless. She could fight him, but she sensed another gunman behind her with a pistol touching the back of her head, knowing that if she did make that false move, she will die. Her friendship with Link is what got her this far at least and she's actually thankful to have the opportunity to make it all happen, but now that she heard about Stitch's unexpected affairs with Kitana, it was time for her to focus on two missions, but one of them had to be on hold.

Marshall chuckled as he walked past the helpless Karin and the gunman, who still had the pistol aimed at her head, She didn't move nothing but her glossy brown eyes as the VanoDragon CEO spoke.

"You know, Karin, you should be pleased. You've proven your worth towards your friends, Link, and your boyfriend, but you've failed. It'll be a shame to see you die, though, so Greg…"

"Sure thing, boss." The gunman replied before he lowered his gun, which gave Karin the opportunity to turn around, but she still didn't move from where she stood.

"As far as Ibuki goes, her health is slowly draining."

"WHAT? Wh… what the hell did you do to Ibuki?" Karin finally spoke.

"While she managed to interfere with my plan and reveal all of the gas, I decided to give her a small shot of how pissed I was at what she explained. So, I gave her a good blow to her ribs."

"Oh, no…"

"Personally, I think having numerous Street Fighters helping you is a much better idea than relying on one puny ninja. Not only would that make this more interesting, but easier. Thank you for giving me Link, Karin. Now we can leave your Zaibatsu alone. Jason!"

"Yes, sir?" Jason replied as he approached his boss.

"Have the financial committee shut off the money siphon network permanently."

"Right away, sir." After that, Marshall, Jason, and the gunmen all left Karin alone with the now reviving Don, who just popped his head up from the side of the bed. Seconds after, Killaija and Mystii were too late as they just walked in calmly.

"Damn." Mystii muttered with anger. "We're too late. It's no wonder we didn't see Raynbowz on the way here."

"Who are you?" Karin asked the two zakamon who just walked in after sitting down on Ibuki's bed.

"My name is Mystii. I am a Geckomystii and this is a Megkillacroxx named Killaija. Derryk told us to help you stop Marshall, but due to the well-hidden Glade, we just couldn't find it. I guess we found it too late."

"(sigh) What a mess I've caused. Dumping Derryk was the right thing to do, but still. Link got caught, they swore to kill me if I tried to save him before Marshall's eyes, Stitch is cheating on Kunimitsu, and to really make the whole situation worse, Marshall hurt Ibuki… with a fatal blow that could kill her. I… never meant for anyone to get hurt in the entire situation. Ibuki was a great ally. I promised her a huge paycheck for her services, but I guess I can cancel it, now that she's about to die."

"I wouldn't count on that outcome just yet." Killaija protested. "Ibuki may have a fractured rib and it's piercing her lung, but there is a way to save her as if she was never harmed at all."

"Really?"

"Yes. Ever heard of two zakamon called Flashko and Skorpishine?"

"No, but have they landed here yet?"

"Just recently, yes. The Flashko is the good twin of the Darksko and his super bright light can cure any injury. All the victim has to do is look into that light for only ten seconds. Luckily, the brightness doesn't effect human eyes."

"Ooooh, that's actually… cool. What about the Skorpishine? It sounds deadly."

"She's actually not deadly. Her peach-colored eyes are the problem though. Zakarravonians call peach eyes 'Demon Eyes' because of a legend known long ago. They say peach eyes means that that person or creature in possessed by some kind of Devilish force, but actually, the Skorpishine's peach eyes gets rid of curses or evil possessions. In other words, they can completely erase death from the victim, no matter what the injury."

"Wow. Do you know where they landed?"

"Yes. We can lead you to them." Mystii replied. "But, since you know about Stitch's affair, what do you choose to do?"

"…"

To be continued…


	11. Decisions, Decisions, Discovery

Chapter 11: Decisions, Decisions, Discovery

At this point, Karin now knows that purchasing Link was one of the biggest mistakes she's ever done since she accused her father of being a liar back in her younger days. She was in a very deadly stalemate right now. With Ibuki's life on the line, she had to make a choice of who's life she should deal with first: Ibuki's or Stitch's. If she were to tend to Ibuki, that would leave Stitch open to more affairs that even Kunimitsu wouldn't be able to know about… but if she were to start searching for Stitch and stop him from cheating, this would make the heavy burden on Kunimitsu's fragile heart lift away from her backpack of constant worry. At at even worser scenario, Link has just been captured and now, she really being choosy about which path to take. Knowing that all Marshall cares about on Link is the money, she knows that they would never harm the adorable experiment because harm automatically deducts the amount from his bluebook price dramatically.

Just five minutes after she hears Mystii's question about which path she should choose, she made a small smile on the outside, but a sigh of worry on the inside.

"… I'll look for Stitch and see if I can stop him from anymore affairs." Karin finally replied. This was a shocker to both Mystii and Killaija.

"WHAT?" The two zakamon exclaimed simultaneously by accident. Karin slightly blushed, but kept her game face on as she stood up from Ibuki's bed.

"I'm sorry, guys… but personally, I was emotionally moved by Jumba's tale of how Kunimitsu and Stitch relationship came to be and how passionate they remained even after Kunimitsu's temporary glitch. Just the thought of Stitch doing something like cheating on his girl really takes me to an emotional level, but on the bright side, I'm still sane here. So, you two, please… check on Ibuki for me."

"But… we've already got Derryk handling that job." Killaija warned. Karin's small smile increased in size in a matter of seconds.

"REALLY?"

"Yes." Mystii replied. "Kunimitsu did command him to come and assist you, but we figured that since Derryk also knows about Ibuki's services towards you, he should tend to her care for us. That way, we can actually split this assignment."

"'Split the assignment'?"

"Yes. While you go and try to find Stitch, Killaija and I will gather the Skorpishine and Flashko and heal Ibuki in just about the time you find out why Stitch condemned himself to cheating in the first place. Besides, judging by my keen senses, Stitch is not too far from where we're standing at this time."

"…You zakamon creatures, I swear…"

"We never cease to amaze you, huh?" Killaija dared to ask. Karin nodded in response. "I figured that."

"When you do find the Skorpishine and Flashko, please find someway to tell me, so I'll know that you will heal Ibuki later. Don't leave me hanging."

"You won't be disappointed, Miss Karin."

"Thank you."

"What about Link?" Mystii came in.

"Personally, if I was Marshall, I wouldn't harm Link. He knows that something even as small as a harmless pinch could drastically cut open that pricey bluebook moneybag Link is worth and make it ooze out of him like his baby blue blood. They would keep him safe until they do decide what to do with him… which probably won't be until about a month to a month and a week."

"Good. Shall we keep an eye on VanoDragon for you anyway, just in case?"

"Just to be safe, yes. There are times were I trust Marshall, but then, there are times where I just can't keep my eyes off of him. I get paranoid sometimes."

"We've got your back, Karin." Killaija reassured with a gentle pat on Karin's shoulder. "Good luck on your search."

"Thank you very much. Tell Derryk that I really appreciate him watching over Ibuki for me and that I love him so much. We may not be a true couple right now, but I will still think of him until all of this is over. Then, we can be together again."

"You got it."

Meanwhile, at the Natsume Hospital in Downtown Tokyo…

Kunimitsu was sitting the wating room with her head bowed down as she was sleeping. Minutes after a short snooze, Derryk arrived and sat down next to her on her left, waking her up slowly.

"Derryk?" Kunimitsu tiredly asked, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes. "What are you doing here? I told you to tend to Karin, if she needed you."

"I would've, but these two zakamon, the Geckomystii and the Megkillacroxx told me to help you out with Ibuki instead." Derryk replied with a small hint of sorrow in his deep, sexy voice. "How is she doin'?"

"Not so good. The doctors are saying that the rib puncture to her right lung is really draining her life away. They're placing her on life support until they can figure something out."

"Damn. Ibuki was really bein' helpful to ya'll. I hope and pray that she does live though this. Did you tell the other Street Fighters about this?"

"Yes. Ryu is already trying to calm Twelve down when he heard the news and I don't think Blanka is calm neither."

"Once again… damn. Did you get an update from Karin?"

"Not yet, but I know that, deep down, you know she's doing okay… even though Link just got captured at last."

"Yeah-wait-what? Did you say that… Link… got… captured?"

"Just recently. Knowing Marshall now, I know he wouldn't do any harm to him, due to his Extraterrestrial Bluebook price. For now, Link is safe. He's just in the wrong hands."

"Man, all of this shit is just not goin' too well fo' me. My zakamon collection is goin' good, though. I've gotten that Roxxodyno and Darksko in my secret lab in a humane setting."

"Good… but somehow, I just can't take my mind off of Stitch. He truly loved me, but then, he decides to betray me… for the second time since we've met."

"Second time? Shoo! I would just shrug it off, but since he's cheatin', I wouldn't."

"I'm wondering why. What triggered him into dating Kitana all of a sudden?"

"Hmmmm…"

Meanwhile, with Killaija and Mystii…

On their way to find Flashko and Skorpishine, they received tons of attention from bystanders. They heard nothing but murmuring and gasps from children and elderly women. They ignored those remarks as they continued towards an old mansion. When they finally made it after a good five minutes, the same crowd of bystanders was standing right behind them with smiles. Mystii looked at them from a sideglance and smiled. Killaija sighed with appreciation.

"These Earthlings don't find us abomiable." The megkillacroxx commented. Mystii humphed in agreement.

"Indeed." He agreed as he rang the doorbell. "Wait until Master Zak hears about this. This is the only reason why he's sending us down here to this beautiful planet."

"Let's not shorten the mission just yet. We still have Ibuki and Stitch to help Karin with. As for Link, we have a surprise for Karin about him."

"Yes." Seconds after that was said, the wooden door opened and it revealed an extremely muscular anthromorphic white Maine Coon cat at an impressive height of seven feet and two inches! He wore nothing but a pair of black baggy jeans and brown combat boots with his fuzzy tail swaying freely behind him. His glossy sapphire blue eyes glowed with the sunlight as he looked down at Mystii and Killaija with a sincere smile. He was expecting them. "Hello, Rayvamayah. It's been a while."

"It has, hasn't it?" Rayvamayah agreed in a male voice so deep, it would be hard to tell what he was saying half the time. "How have you two been?"

"Good, thanks. We're here to pick up Vlash and Karma. We need them for an urgent situation."

"Depends on how urgent it is."

"Ibuki's been severly hurt. Marshall, the Founder and CEO of VanoDragon Industries, gave her a good punch to her ribcage, causing one of those ribs to puncture her right lung. She's on the verge of dying any moment and we need Vlash and Karma now!" Killaija explained.

"Ibuki, you say?"

"Yes. She's the young kunoichi from Street Fighter. Karin promised her an excellent pay for her services and we don't want her to turn it down too soon."

"I see. I'll go and get Vlash and Karma. I'll be right back." After that was said, Rayvamayah slightly closed the door, leaving a crack, while he went upstairs to get the Flashko and Skorpishine.

Over at the VanoDragon HQ…

Link was in the far right corner of Marshall's office, still shivering with horror, even while he was munching on some chocolate sandwich cookies with fudge in the middle and had some soda on the side. Just seeing Marshall kept his fear meter off the charts as he watched him type on his computer. Marshall, sensing Link's stare, smiled with more evil than anyone could muster.

"Now, now, Link." He started in a calm voice, still keeping the evil in his tone. "You should actually be thankful that I'm not harming you nor am I siphoning any money out of Karin's zaibatsu anymore, even though I should, due to your cousin's lack of trust. Why I captured you without harm, besides the money, will be revealed soon. For now, you sit there… and shiver. Heh, heh, heh, heh."

"Sir!" Jason came in.

"Yes, Jason?"

"I've just received word from an anonymous bystander who located Stitch's whereabouts. He's actually here… in Japan somewhere… dating Kasumi."

"Kasumi? What happened to Kitana?"

"He just recently left her, telling her that he had another date to go to. He left her at the Mortal Kombat HQ, though. He said he'll return to her soon."

"HA! This is just too funny! Is he forgetting about Kunimitsu completely?"

"It looks that way, sir. Do you still want to pursue Stitch as an added bonus?"

"Nah! Let him cheat his way out of a committed relationship. I'm sure Kunimitsu would be just oh-so-riveted. Ha, ha, ha, ha, haaaa!"

"What about Link, then? Have you decided what to do with him?"

"Hmmm…" Marshall paused as he turned around towards Link, who increased his shivering speed a little as he just finished eating his snack and quenched his thirst. "Haven't thought of anything yet… unless… hmmm… Jason?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Look up the Extraterrestrial Bluebook Restrictions List. I know physical harm is forbidden because it could drastically drop the price of my prized alien, but I'm sure there are some things that aren't illegal in the bluebook."

"Right away, sir."

Meanwhile, with Karin…

With Ibuki in possibly permanent submission, searching for Stitch alone was really taking longer than Karin expected. She had to find some way to make this process go a lot faster. Then, right at when she thought her search wasn't getting anywhere, she spots a mysterious creature sitting all by itself on a park bench, waiting for a bus. It was a pure white Komodo Dragon biped at a short height of two feet tall with short, chubby, and soft legs and feet that were abscent of claws, making it waddle like an emperor penguin if it were to walk. Its blank black eyes made it look so odd looking, especially since it was abscent of front limbs, much like those dragons from _Dig Dug_, except this creature didn't have wings. Karin scratched the back of her head with confusion before she crossed the street towards it. The creature looked up at her with a curious tilted head and squealed with appreciation. Karin smiled as she sat down next to him and cuddled him in her arms. The creature immediately felt comfort and purred with love.

"Awwww." Karin started. "I don't know who or what you are, but you are just adorable. Do you have a name?"

"Hakuvi nava esa Kyngg." The creature replied in a high-pitched version of Stitch's voice. (Translation: My name is Kyngg.) Somehow, Karin was able to understand this strange language the creature was speaking and nodded in response.

"Kyngg, huh? Cute… but your size doesn't replicate that. You're about the same size and height as a bear cub, but only bigger in width of your body… and your skin… it's slimy, but scaly. What are you?"

"Hakuvi esa a KomodoKyngzz." (Translation: I am a KomodoKyngzz.)

"A KomodoKyngzz? Aren't you… a… zakamon?"

"Jai." (Translation: Yes.)

"Whoa! What's your type, then?"

"Unknoaja." (Translation: Unknown.)

"Unknown type? That's brand new. When did you land here?"

"Yastohavitz." (Translation: Yesterday.)

"I see. Well, since you're here, you think you can help me out? Just recently, an experiment named Stitch has been cheating on his lover named Kunimitsu, who is a woman, by the way. When she heard about this, she quickly came to us to help her out with stopping him, but she's at the hospital right now, tending to my fellow Street Fighter friend, Ibuki. She's been hurt severly and her life clock is ticking as we speak. My boyfriend, Derryk, is keeping a close eye on her with Kunimitsu for me, but I want to find Stitch and see where he is and what triggered him into cheating in the first place. Have you seen Stitch since you landed here?"

"Ummmm… ku vaka Stitch givoko san?" (Translation: Ummmm… what does Stitch look like?)

"He looks like a small mutant koala with blue fur, black eyes like yours, and can extrude an extra pair of arms, a pair of antennae, and three quills on his back at his own free will. He's also at about the same height as you."

"Oh! Hakuvi zi liiko Stitch un Nagasaki whitaka kunoichaka nama Kasumi." (Translation: Oh! I have seen Stitch in Nagasaki with a kunoichi named Kasumi.)

"Kasumi? She's the kunoichi from _Dead or Alive_! What's she doing with Stitch?"

"Hakuvi nawa knaja." (Translation: I don't know.)

"Hmmmm… well, we better head to Nagasaki, then. Aren't you waiting for a bus to get there?"

"Jai."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm here. You wouldn't be able to ride without bus fare. I've got you covered."

"Thanka, Karin." (Translation: Thanks, Karin.)

"You're welcome." Then, she spoke in her mind as it was all quiet while waiting for the bus: _That was just strange. Kyngg is speaking in a mysterious language, but somehow, I can understand him as if he was speaking in crystal clear English! I wonder how…_

Meanwhile, back at the hospital…

A doctor just came from the elevator with a clipboard in his hand as he approached Kunimitsu and Derryk. Derryk stood up with the speed of light as the doctor approached him.

"How is she, doctor?" Derryk asked with worry.

"Well, once again, Ibuki is stable, but I don't know how much longer the life support will keep her alive." The doctor replied. "We managed to stop the blood from draining, but her rib is still punchured."

"Couldn't you do some surgery and fix that?"

"Yes, but the rib is severly inserted into her lung. Removal of the rib will result in lung failure."

"Damn!"

"I'm sorry, sir. We still need more time. Hang in there." After that, the doctor left back upstairs to check on Ibuki. Derryk mumbled as he went back to his seat:

"That's what I've been doin' for the past twenty minutes."

"Poor Ibuki." Kunimitsu sighed. "I actually envy her."

"No kiddin'."

"I may be more experienced by a good twenty years, but she actually has the real speed every kunoichi should have. I'm actually old here and I'm losing that speed. If she does happen to live, I promised her that, as a reward for her assistance, I would find the perfect man for her… since she's really looking for a boyfriend right now."

"Awww, dat's nice, Kuni. You're talkin' as though you know she will live."

"Because I believe in her. If she can survive a fight with Seth, then she can live through this."

"My sentiments exactly." An extremely deep male voice agreed from behind Derryk and Kunimitsu, who turned around fast to see the owner of that voice. "Sorry to startle you both, but my name is Rayvamayah Garland. I'm here with Mystii, Killaija, Vlash, and Karma. The latter two zakamon are here with us to help you heal Ibuki-san."

"… I'm-sorry.-What?"

"What's your name again?" Derryk asked right after Kunimitsu's babbled statement. "Ray… rayva-what?"

"Rayvamayah. I know my surname is a little discomfited, but you don't have to worry. I come in tranquility with these extraterrestrials. I say this avowal because I am an alien also."

"…I swear, he ain't usin' real words."

"Tell me about it. I can barely understand him. His voice is too deep." Kunimitsu agreed. Mystii rolled his eyes in annoyance as he translated for the two.

"Rayvamayah said that he's here to help you two heal Ibuki from her punctured lung." He spoke for the deep voiced cat. Kunimitsu and Derryk sighed with realization.

"Thank you!" They both said in unison by accident. Killaija chuckled.

"They'll get used to your voice soon, Ray." The megkillacroxx reassured to the tall and muscular Maine Coon. "Anyway, Derryk… this is Vlash the Flashko and Karma the Skorpishine. They'll be more than happy to help Mystii and I become four more new zakamon to add to your collection, if you agree to let them help Ibuki."

"The Flashko! I've heard of dis one. Your da good twin of the Darksko, right?"

"Jai!" Vlash replied in Stitch's voice with a deeper tone. Derryk clasped his hands together with greed.

"YES! It's all comin' together."

"These creatures are amazing." Kunimitsu commented. "Did you tell these two new zakamon about our struggle?"

"Everything." Mystii replied. "Even told Rayvamayah. He was interested in helping you all out. He said he used to work for VanoDragon a long time ago."

"Really?" Derryk asked as he stood up before the tall cat.

"Yes." Rayvamayah replied. "But, since Marshall found out that I was an alien and I was pronounced worthless, he kicked me out. Now, I'm just living off working at home by selling my greatest prized possessions: collectible kunais and swords."

"Now, I can hear ya. Dat's cool, man. So, what can Karma and Vlash do for Ibuki?"

"Follow us upstairs and you shall see the healing wonders of Vlash's Flash of Glory and Karma's Stare of Exorcism."

"Better tell Karin that we're about to heal Ibuki." Mystii reminded himself before he pulled out his cell phone. Derryk stopped him from dialing the number before he spoke.

"I'll tell her. I know she hasn't heard my voice in a long time since all this bullshit started." Derryk reconsidered. Mystii smiled with a nod before he handed the smartphone to Derryk and dialed Karin's number, keeping his smile on his face.

On the bus to Nagasaki…

Karin stayed awake to keep an eye out for any sign of either Stitch or Kasumi while Kyngg was fast asleep in her lap with her slender arms around his torso to keep him safe. After about three minutes since the bus just arrived in the Nagasaki city limits, her cell phone vibrated in her shirt. She slowly and quietly reached for it and answered it in a whisper that was loud enough for the phone, but soft enough to not disturb the sleeping KomodoKyngzz.

"Hello?" Karin started.

"Hey, baby. Guess who?" Derryk replied in a playful tone of his voice. Karin recongized that voice immediately as she softly giggled.

"Hi, Derryk. Haven't heard from you in a while. How is everything?"

"You first. How did it go with yo' Dad?"

"He admitted that VanoDragon was really doing this out of Stitch's betrayal and Link got captured by Marshall and a few gunmen… because they actually threatened to kill me, if I tried to stop them."

"WHOA! I heard that Lil' Link got captured, but I didn't hear all dat shit!"

"It's true, baby. I really was going to save Link, but I didn't want to die."

"Damn! So, you know Link is safe, right?"

"For now, yes. For how long, I have no idea."

"Mm! Well, onto the real reason why I'm callin' ya… Ibuki's condition is stable, but that life support is the only thang that'll keep her sexy ass alive right now. I asked them if they could just do some surgery to get rid of the punctured lung, but they said that if they did that, it would kill her instantly."

"Oh, no… She was hurt that bad?"

"Yeah, but fear not, baby girl. Mystii and Killaija found the Flashko and Skorpishine they told ya about and we're on our way right now to heal Ibuki."

"YES! Thank you so much, Derryk. At this point, I just don't know what this whole situation would turn out without you. How is your zakamon collection going, by the way?"

"Excellent, baby. That Flashko and Skorpishine are my newest addition to my collection once Ibuki's all better."

"How many do you have now, excluding the Flashko and Skorpishine?"

"Right now, I have thirteen zakamon collected, knockin' on fifteen once I've officially gotten Vlash and Karma."

"Vlash and Karma, huh? Those are the Flashko and Skoprpishine's names respectively?"

"Yeah. Cool, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you at, baby?"

"I'm on my way to Nagasaki. Kyngg actually spotted Stitch's location and he's dating Kasumi."

"Yeah, I heard about that! What is with him?"

"That's what I'm on my way for… to find out why Stitch is cheating on Kunimitsu. Besides, wasn't he dating someone else before her?"

"Yeah. Kitana from Mortal Kombat."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. I was so facinated by Kyngg's language and how I could understand it so well for a first timer."

"Speaking of dat, what is Kyngg?"

"He's a KomodoKyngzz."

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Ouch… what is it, Derryk?"

"That's the ultimate zakamon!"

"NO WAY!" That scream woke Kyngg up, but he didn't budge. He just popped open eyes and listened to conversation with a smile. "You mean to tell me… that right here… right now… I… am holding… _the_… ultimate… ZAKAMON?"

"Yes! He's a first and only one of his unique type. Did he tell you what it was?"

"Unknown type."

"Yeah! Awww, baby. I love you!"

"I love you, too."

"I'll explain everythang about him once this wraps up, a'ight?"

"Okay. Well, I'm here. I better get moving. Stitch could be anywhere."

"Okay, baby. Bye."

"Bye." Karin hung up the phone with a sigh of love before he placed the phone back in her special pocket and sat back with the same smile. "He still cares about me just as much as I care about him. I'm so happy."

"Hakuvi hadava, kuub." Kyngg agreed. (Translation: I'm happy, too.)

"Hee, hee. You haven't seen Derryk before, but once you do see him, you'll see why I really love him, even though we're not an official couple right now."

"Hakuvi catavik wabahi!" (Translation: I can't wait!)

"You know what? For an ultimate alien with unlimited, ultimate, and unknown power, you sure are polite and enthusiastic. You're like a nuclear bomb in a small package. I can't wait to see you fight."

"Hakuvi excitikaja!" (Translation: I'm excited!)

"I know you are. Now, let's go look for Stitch and Kasumi. They can't be far."

Ten minutes later…

Karin, with Kyngg walking next to her in a harness and leash attachment, continued to walk on the busy sidewalks of Nagasaki. Many bystanders noticed Kyngg and they secretly made either comments or insults about him with both confusion and surprise. Karin didn't mind the numerous comments she was receiving, but she kept her focus on searching for Stitch and Kasumi. When they were about five feet away from a local coffee shop, Kyngg stopped aburuptly and this startled Karin for a little while before she realized that he picked up a scent nearby.

"What is it, Kyngg?" Karin asked the ultimate zakamon, who remained silent while he continued to sniff around for Stitch or Kasumi's scent. After about fifteen seconds, he squealed with excitement before he unexpectedly, to Karin, sprouted out a pair of too-huge-for-his-size dragon wings at a wingspan of four feet long at where his missing front limbs were, much like how Twelve transforms, before he flew off towards the location of the scent. Karin lost the leash, due to his high speed and due to how shocked she was for a quick second before she was able to catch up to him and continue to run after him. After about five minutes of running, Kyngg landed at the location of where he found the scent… at a massage parlor. Karin just arrived shortly after him and smiled. "Did you find Stitch and Kasumi?"

"Jai!" Kyngg replied with excitement before he made his artificial and extremely flexible wings retract back into where his missing front limbs are. He was now back to being arm-less again before he allowed Karin to pick him up. "Stitch andana Kasumi esa inaja massaki parlatojo." (Translation: Stitch and Kasumi is in the massage parlor.)

"Perfect! C'mon! Let's catch him in the act!"

Two minutes later…

"Excuse me, ma'am." Karin started in her most polite way possible. The sales clerk looked at her with a sincere smile as she greeted in return.

"Hello. Welcome to Passion Orchid Salon and Spa. How can I help you?" The clerk replied.

"I'm looking for someone. Has somebody by the names of Stitch and Kasumi been here?"

"Why, yes. In fact, they are just on their respective way to get into a sauna and a professional massage."

"So, basically, you're saying that Stitch in the sauna while Kasumi is having a massage in a different room?"

"Yes… right next to each other with a window between the two, so they can see each other. Why do you ask?"

"I need to speak to Stitch specifically. Is it okay if I allow my pet to go in there alone? I don't want him to know I'm here… for personal reasons."

"I understand, Miss Karin. What is this creature's name? He looks…" The clerk paused as she took a good look at Kyngg, who stood before her on top of her desk, ever so nicely. "…unusually special."

"His name is Kyngg, but I'll explain the rest later. This is urgent."

"Of course. Kyngg, I will lead you to the sauna where Stitch is being held. Follow me."

Three minutes later…

"Mr. Stitch?" The same clerk came in.

"Ih?" Stitch replied. He was sitting on a bench with a towel wrapped around his waist… and he didn't really need it.

"Kyngg is here to see you."

"Gaba?"

"Xiinata, Stitch." Kyngg greeted. (Translation: Hello, Stitch.)

"Hi, Kyngg. Wait! Meega can understand strange language Kyngg speak. What language is that?"

"Zakarravsitakal." (Translation: Zakarravonian.)

"Ohh… what is it, Kyngg?"

"Hakuvi wondaya vy zuuk cheetaga onjai Kunimitsu? Esa shii huyaka zuuk?" (Translation: I'm wondering why you cheat on Kunimitsu. Is she hurting you?)

"GABA? How did you know about this?"

"Kunimitsu fo'dava ouk abaha itaya hurflaba." (Translation: Kunimitsu found out about it herself.)

"…naga. Meega… didn't mean to hurt sexy Kuni. Meega just… ugh… can't help it."

"Whahai?" (Translation: Why?)

"…You… wouldn't understand, Kyngg."

"Pliijaka?" (Translation: Please?)

"…Meega… have… a… a…"

"…"

"…kunoichi fetish. I mean, meega don't mean to hurt Kuni, but meega can't help it. It's like my glitch meega used to have. I can't control it."

"Hmmmmm…"

"You do understand, don't you? I'll even admit that I've been dating Jade, Frost, and then, Taki… before meega dated Kitana and now, Kasumi. Meega just met Kasumi and, so far, she my favorite. Please… if you see Kuni, tell her that meega is so sorry for cheating on her. It's just a kunoichi fetish and it cannot be controlled. I want her to forgive meega."

"…" Kyngg heard every word Stitch said and he actually fely emotionally moved by the entire statement. To show his sympathy, he frowned as he brought out one of his extractable front limbs as it turned into a reassuring paw before it patted the solemn Stitch on his left shoulder, making the blue experiment smile with appreciation. "Hakuvi telahan Karin abotsi thiivis." (Translation: I'll tell Karin about this.)

"Tanka, Kyngg. Meega will really appreciate it. Just… don't tell Kasumi. In meega's opinion, I think she too sexy and innocent to hear about meega's fetish."

"Gatii itovo!" (Translation: Got it!)

Five minutes later, back in the spa's lobby…

"Did you get the information?" Karin asked Kyngg, who nodded in response.

"Jai!" Kyngg replied. "Stitch tolava hakuvi thayta hijaka hadaso a kunoichaka fiitoosh." (Translation: Stitch told me that he has a kunoichi fetish.)

"An uncontrollable fetish! Of course! But, that sounds pretty strange. I wonder what triggered the fetish."

"Hakuvi nawa knaja." (I don't know.)

"Hmmm… Well, that doesn't matter now, anyway. Now that I have the information, I can go back to Tokyo and alert Kunimitsu. Personally, I'd rather tell her in person than over the phone… especially at a time like this."

Meanwhile, back at the hospital…

Rayvamayah, Derryk, Kunimitsu, Mystii, Killaija, Karma, and Vlash all entered Ibuki's room with solemn frowns on each of their faces, having Kunimitsu actually leak one lonely tear out of her left eye, minus the sniffling. They all saw Ibuki just lying there in her sick bed, unconscious with several wires hooked onto her from her life support machine. Her face was still bruised from the crucial fall she took after the fatal blow and her entire abdomen below her breasts were completely wrapped with a little bit of blood staining the wrap. Rayvamayah remained serious as he picked up Vlash and Karma before placing them on a side of the bed one at a time, having Vlash on the right and Karma on the left. After they were placed, Rayvamayah stood back and nodded for the two to start their miracle healing.

Vlash started out by carefully aiming his left light arm right over Ibuki's face before Karma got on top of her and gently pressed her two front paws on her chest until she felt the sternum. That's when she froze in that position for the next fifteen seconds before a sudden change in Ibuki's pulses went from slow to moderate speed and Karma was partially surprised when she felt the kunoichi's chest take in some oxygen for the first time since her attack. That was Vlash's cue to shine his super bright light that only effected evil people's senstive retinas. Karma wasn't effected by the light as she moved out of the way for Vlash to get on top of Ibuki's chest now. The heavenly warmth of the light made Ibuki open her eyes slowly, not phased by the brightness, as she smiled. The others saw this and were actually relieved and shocked, in Derryk's case. As soon as Vlash felt a hand gently rub the nape of his neck with a loving touch, he turned off the light and got into the appreciation position before Ibuki finally spoke.

"…hey, little guy." She greeted to Vlash tiredly. "…how are you?"

"That's all I need to hear." Kunimitsu sighed with relief as she approached her younger ally. "Ibuki, how do you feel?"

"…I… I… I feel… re… revitalized. Like… like I was… never hurt in the first place, but… I still… feel… some of the… pain from the hit."

"That's good. I'm glad to see you're feeling better. How's your breathing?"

"My breathing…" Ibuki paused as she took a deep breath with ease, which surprised her, before she made an exhale that was just as good. "…is back to normal! What… who are these creatures?"

"This is Vlash the Flashko and Karma the Skorpishine. They worked together to bring you back to life with virtually no pain." Rayvamayah replied. "Do you feel… revived… like a brand new being just being born into this planet?"

"Yeah." Ibuki's tired feeling was gone as she sat up and looked at herself. Vlash's flash not only completely revived her, but it also got her fully dressed in her ninja gi. "WHOA! I wasn't even dressed when they placed me on that bed, wasn't I?"

"No, you weren't." Kunimitsu replied. "You were actually naked before you got into the bed. Vlash got you dressed along with your healing."

"Oh, my GOD! Thanks, Vlash!" Ibuki gave the adorable flashko a loving hug as he squealed with shyness while his cheeks turned as red as apples. "I haven't felt this good since I completed my first task as a new ninja in the Glade. OH, NO! LINK! Speaking of the Glade…"

"Link has been captured by Marshall." Rayvamayah stated professionally, which made Ibuki just sit there on the left edge of the bed with sadness. "But, you shall not worry. If I were to be Marshall and have the knowledge of Link's very expensive price tag from the Extraterrestrial Bluebook, I would keep him in a humane and safe location, away from evil envious enemies who seek to steal him from me."

"Oooooh. Well, that's good, but… who are you and what's with your voice? It's… it's so… mesmerizing."

"Thank you, young kunoichi. My name is Rayvamayah. I am a Maine Coon alien by trade from VanoDragon… former, that is."

"Oh, phew! Former. Okay. So, if you're an alien, where exactly did you come from?"

"That's irrelevant at this point of the situation. I do promise to explain everything to you all once this altercation blows over. Now that Ibuki has been revived, what shall we do now, Kunimitsu?"

"First of all, where's Karin?" Kunimitsu asked immediately after Rayvamayah.

"She's lookin' fo' Stitch, so she can find out the truth about his sudden urge to cheat on ya." Derryk replied. "But, along da way, though, she said she was carrying a zakamon called a KomodoKyngzz." This made Mystii, Vlash, Killaija, and Karma gasp with shock and fear, in Karma's case. This puzzled Derryk. "What's wrong, ya'll?"

"The KomodoKyngzz has arrived on Earth already?" Mystii asked with the same shocked expression. "Master Zak really made time on his hands. He promised to save this zakamon's presence for last, but I guess early development can go a long way."

"Now dat's da other thing. Ya'll keep mentionin' someone named Master Zak. What's wit dat?"

"His name is Zak Kavaashi. He's our master and creator."

"Say whaaaaat?"

"Zak created all of ya?" Ibuki asked. The four zakamon nodded. "Wow. Where are you all coming from then?"

"Every once in a while, Zak sends us down here to Earth one at a time for environment and personality testing." Killaija replied. "The reason why we're shocked about the KomodoKyngzz is because that is the ultimate zakamon! We know nothing of its power or its type, but I have heard rumors that it is extremely powerful compared to the Garillamanx and Foxxamini."

"Damn!" Derryk muttered. "So, basically, what you're sayin' is that we have a brand new type on our hands."

"Yes, but in order for that to tested in a safe atmosphere, this whole fiasco with VanoDragon must be over completely. That means that we have to save Link at any cost." Mystii replied. "Even though we're all here to help Karin out, this is more of her struggle. I believe we should let her perform the rescue… alone."

"WHAT?" Kunimitsu, Ibuki, and Derryk exclaimed in unison by accident. Rayvamayah nodded in agreement with Mystii's statement.

"I'm sorry, humans, but Mystii is absolutely right." He started in a professional manner of his extremely deep voice. "Letting us assist her in the rescue will only result in more pain for us… mentally and physically. By allowing Karin to rescue Link on her own, she really learns the true value of love and friendship towards her prized possession. As far as Stitch's affairs go, I'm sure he'll find a way to cope before all of this blows over. Besides, I feel a sense of desperate forgiveness from him, even when he's all the way in Nagasaki with Kasumi."

"Kasumi now?" Kunimitsu screamed, still keep the deep drawl in her voice. "What happened to Kitana?"

"He left her."

"Wha… wait a minute. All of this is making sense to me now."

"Enlighten us."

"He has a kunoichi fetish."

"WHOA!" Derryk exclaimed with Vlash and Killaija. Mystii and Rayvamayah nodded in agreement with Kunimitsu.

"Exactly." Rayvamayah agreed. "So far, he has dated Taki, Frost, Kitana, and Jade. He is currently dating Kasumi and I believe the date's not over yet."

"Well, damn." Kunimitsu muttered. "He really knows his way around women now. I'll bet he'll go for Ibuki next."

"You must be joking!" Ibuki exclaimed. "You promised me a good man when all of this is over."

"I know, but I'm just saying. Once he has a fetish, it can't be stopped. Trust me. I know him enough to tell you this."

"Well, if that does happen, then he better treat me right."

"Back to Karin, though." Derryk started. "What if she needs our help with rescuing Link?"

"She won't need _our _help. She has the KomodoKyngzz with her, yes?" Rayvamayah started. Derryk nodded. "Well, then she's all set. Its power can be tested based on this rescue. It cannot go wrong."

"Hmmmm…"

"Rayvamayah is right." Ibuki surprisingly agreed, immediately getting everyone attention. "Killaija, you say that Zak sends ya'll zakamon critters down here for testing, right?"

"Yes." Killaija replied.

"Then, let's let Karin do that testing for that KomodoKyngzz. Sure, it won't be much of a test, but at least, he can work on the defensive while Karin handles the rescue. If she has to deal with Marshall on the way, let her. This time, I'll bet that KomodoKyngzz will kill off every single gunman and guard all over the headquarters. It's worth a shot."

"Ibuki speaks with bravery and certainty, everyone." Rayvamayah announced proudly, making the young kunoichi blush with shyness. "All in all, Karin… shall… rescue… Link. All we have to do… is pray for her success. Those of you who agree, say 'jai'!"

"JAI!" Everyone in the room screamed with dignity.

It's official. The rest is dependent on Karin and Karin alone.

To be continued…


	12. An Epic Rescue

Chapter 12: An Epic Rescue

Karin's life has really been hectic since she brought Link from Stitch's ohana. VanoDragon finds out about Stitch's kunoichi fetish and takes it out on Link while Karin holds the ultimate zakamon, the KomodoKyngzz, in her arms on her way back from Nagasaki. As she's sleeping peacefully on the bus ride home with Kyngg snoozing with her in her lap, the two are both completely unaware of the arising situation that will be bestowed upon them once they arrive. The rescue is all up to them and only them, but how they will handle this rescue is entirely up to her friends and Derryk.

After a good fifteen minute nap, Karin's cell phone rang and she jumped slightly at the sound of it before she slowly picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" Karin greeted tiredly.

"Hey, baby." Derryk greeted from the other line. "Did I wake you?"

"Yeah. I was having quite a good nap. The fact that Stitch has a kunoichi fetish kinda wore me out from thinking about it too much."

"Damn. Well, anyway, Ibuki just figured somethin' out about Link's rescue."

"IBUKI? SHE'S ALIVE?"

"Yeah, baby girl. Ibuki's all better now, thanks to these two zakamon Mystii and Killaija found…"

"The Flashko and the Skorpishine?"

"…yeah. How did you know?"

"They told me about their findings ahead of time."

"Oh."

"It's okay, Derryk. We're all human… well, not really."

"Heh, heh. True, but listen. Ibuki just suggested that since these zakamon are sent down here from a far away planet for testing, then maybe you should provide the test for the KomodoKyngzz."

"Me? I was gonna hand him over to you when I got back!"

"Yeah, but Karin, _you… _are Link's only hope."

"… but…"

"Listen, baby. You're keepin' Link fo' mo' than just the money. I know it."

"…yeah. You're right. I… I actually love Link very much. He's like a little brother to me and… personally… I've never had such a bond like that with anyone before. It's such a… beautiful feeling to me and…" Karin started crying as she wiped her tears in between sniffles. "…oh, God! It just feels good, Derryk!"

"I know it does, Karin. Calm down now, a'ight? You can make it through this. We're all prayin' for ya."

"But… what if I need your help?"

"You won't need our help. You'll have Kyngg wit ya. That's all you need to help you. We'll be sure to deal with Stitch later after all this is done. We're countin' on ya, baby."

"…thanks, Derryk… and tell the others I said thanks. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't. Good luck, baby."

"Thanks again, Derryk. Bye… and please do pray for my safe return." As soon as she hung up the phone, Kyngg looked up at her with curiosity. He's only been up since she said that last statement and he missed everything. Karin sensed that and smiled, gently rubbing his smooth bald head for comfort. "Hey, Kyngg. You just woke up, didn't you?" Kyngg nodded. "Well, while you were sleep, Derryk just told me that we have to save Link together… without the aid of the others." This made the KomodoKyngzz squeal with nervousness as he started to shiver. Karin picked him up and held him in a loving hug as she continued. "I know you're nervous about this, and honestly, so am I. Marshall is not the easiest person to negotiate with, but with your help, we can overcome his obsticle. Leave Link's rescue to me. Any distractions you may have… you can use your ultimate power to get rid of them. I can deal with Marshall alone, just to keep you safe. As soon as I free Link, you take him to the safest place you can find until Marshall is dead and the entire business of VanoDragon is permanently shut down. I'm counting on you, Kyngg. Can you do it?"

"…Jai!" Kyngg replied after thinking hard for a moment. "Hakuvi nirvaja abootil thysi, bhat hakuvi khanki doeux itovo." (Translation: I am nervous about this, but I can do it.)

"That's the spirit. Just a word of caution, though. Not many people understand your Zakarravonian language, so try to refrain from speaking. Okay?" Kyngg nodded. "Good. This should be a piece of cake, then. Let's wait until the bus stops across the street from the VanoDragon Headquarters instead of the bus stop we were at before."

Meanwhile, at the VanoDragon HQ…

Link was literally shaking like a leaf when he saw what Marshall was holding in his left hand while he was typing for a moment on his computer. Marshall was holding a needle with a mysterious clear-as-clean-water substance that filled the needle half-way. Jason watched the poor experiment shiver with horror as Marshall chuckled.

"Heh, heh, heh… this is perfect. Injections don't count when it comes to the deduction damages of Link's price tag. I'll be sure this won't hurt." He quoted with confidence. Jason cleared his throat before he spoke.

"What exactly is that, sir?" He dared to ask. Marshall chuckled again.

"It's an injection that turned Link into a vicious monster version of himself. He'll be five times taller, ten times stronger, and twenty times smarter! He'll be unstoppable and not even Karin wouldn't wanna challenge him. This is perfect!"

"Are you sure it'll work?"

"I'm sure it will. I know Karin is coming to rescue him, so I'll make a challenge for her. It'll be priceless to see her own pet devour her entire body!"

"Meega no wanna be a monster!" Link cried with horror. "Meega love Karin! She meega's big sister!"

"Well, it'll be really sad to see you eat her alive once she arrvies."

"NAGA!"

"Awww, no need to be afraid, Link. It won't hurt a bit. Hee, hee, hee, hee!" Marshall slowly approached Link with the most devilish grin ever to be feared. Link tried to back away as far as he could, but by the time he made it to the wall boundary of the cage, he instantly started to cry like a newborn baby, leaking tears of extreme fear like a pair of waterfalls, hoping and praying that Karin will not lynch her, regardless of his soon-to-be monsterous appearance. Marshall opened the cage and carefully grabbed the scared experiment by the nape of his neck, slammed him down face first towards the desktop, and without any hesitation, he stuck the needle in Link's left arm. Link didn't feel the needle, but he felt the painful burning of the formula entering his bloodstream. He cried even louder, nearly hurting Jason and Marshall's ears.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital at the entrance…

Everyone was just walking out and was just about to go their separate ways until…

"…WHAT THE?" Ibuki screamed as she felt a mysterious aura. This made everyone stop in their tracks. "What the hell is this?"

"What is it, Ibuki?" Mystii asked.

"First of all, let me start by saying that it's only on moments like this where I wish I wasn't a ninja. Damn aura. It's bothering me."

"Hmm… what do you feel?"

"It's Link… he's suffering. Marshall's giving him something lethal."

"Oh, no." Derryk muttered. "What are they doin' to him?"

"I… I don't know."

"Damn! Let's hope Karin can help him."

"That's the problem, though. I just figured it out… I figured out what Marshall's doing to Link…"

"…..."

"…he's turning him… into a monster…" This statement made everybody gasp with horror, still hoping for the very best for Karin.

Five minutes later…

Karin and Kyngg just arrived right across the street from the VanoDragon Headquarters. When they both stepped out of the bus, Karin immediately froze in her steps and started growing tears in her brown eyes. She could hear Link's cries of help and extreme pain.

"Link…" She whispered with sadness and determination all at the same time before she gently placed Kyngg down on his feet on her right side. "…Kyngg, are you ready?" The determined KomodoKyngzz nodded in response. "They better not be doing what I think they're doing… or they will really face the wrath of a Kanzuki! C'mon! Let's rescue Link!" After that was stated, the two dashed into the main gates, thanks to Kyngg's hidden and extremely flexible front limbs.

Five minutes later…

Karin found a nearby wall and hid behind it as she saw some guards coming by on the other side. Kyngg was able to make the same manuver while he waited for further instructions. Karin took a quick peek around the corner and saw three guards just standing there with two more guards just approaching them for a decent conversation. She nodded with satisfaction before she quietly kneeled down before the KomodoKyngzz and whispered to him.

"Okay, Kyngg." She started. "We've already got five guards in target. Here's the plan on how we can rescue Link and do your Zakamon master a favor in your test simultaneously. Extinguish those guards in any way you can, just as long as you can keep them away from my progress of rescuing Link. Don't destroy the security cameras, though. I want your master to have every piece of evidence of your test, so we can deliver the tapes to him later. As for me, my focus is entirely on Link and Marshall. Don't let nobody interfere. I want to kill him myself. Understand?"

"Jai." Kyngg replied.

"Good. Now, knowing VanoDragon, there's only one other path to Marshall's office: through an unsupervised tunnel. It has no cameras, no microphones, no telephones… nothing. I will take that path to his office while you deal with the guards above ground. Leave no man alive."

"Gatii itovo." (Translation: Got it.)

After the plan was fully assembled, Karin ran towards the secret entrance to the special tunnel, which was a very clean laundry chute. She was able to fit into it as she slid down towards the tunnel. As for Kyngg, he decided to make the attack sneaky before chaos would begin. He stepped out from behind the wall, but the guards still didn't notice. This was the perfect opportunity to stretch out his front tentacles and playfully tap on one of the guards' shoulder. When that guard turned around, he saw Kyngg and, seeing his sinister smile with the big black eyes, he screamed at the top of his lungs before Kyngg pulled himself towards the same guard with a huge spike growing out of his stomach before it fiercely stabbed him in the head, killing him instantly. This sent the other guards running for back-up, but Kyngg showed them no mercy as his tentacles formed into a pair of plasma machine guns and he was just shooting them in a massacre! The alarm sounded and this sent more guards out to try to kill Kyngg. He sensed more guards coming and leaped for the grid ceiling and turned himself invisible to hide himself from the incoming guards… and give them a surprise that they will all _die_ for.

Meanwhile, with Karin…

She continued to run through the dim lighted tunnel towards the ladder that takes her up to Marshall's office. She was approximately ten miles away and, due to her determination, she never showed no signs of tiring out nor slowing down, but the lights that were further ahead seemed like they knew where she was going and after she ran three out of the ten miles left before her desired destination, the remaining light bulbs blew out, leaving her in complete darkness. This made her instantly screech to a complete stop, but she showed no fear. Just anger… as she stood there in the darkness.

"Damn!" Karin muttered. "Right when I was getting so close! I sure hope Kyngg didn't alter the fusebox up there in the middle of that fierce battle he's in. Hmmm…" She paused as she took a quick glance at the path behind her. She saw that the previous lights were still on and fully functional while the bulbs she was in right now were broken. As soon as she was about to conjure up a plan…

_CLICK! _

The previous lights that were on just blew out as well and this pissed off Karin even more.

"Well, there goes better hopes." She quoted with sarcasm. "Now what?"

"Looking for someone, Karin Kanzuki?" Asked a mysterious, but wise talking Stitch-like voice that was at a higher pitch. She was startled as she panicked, looking around for the owner of that voice. When she looked forward, she saw three sets of glowing eyes along with three individual glowing patterns floating with the respective eyes. The first set of glowing eyes were magenta with a glowing pink nose, glowing inner ears in the shape of a tiger cub's, and a very unique pattern of glowing bright pink stripes. The second set of eyes were colored blue with baby blue and rounded glowing inner ears, much like a ferret's, nose, front legs, and back legs. The third set of eyes were green with glowing jade green inner ears of the typical wolf pup and a bright neon green glow at the tip of its tail.

All three of these mysterious glows puzzled Karin, but before she could ask the three glowing patterns, that same voice came again.

"Do not be afraid, young fighter. We come in peace." It said with tranquility.

"Who are you?" Karin asked. The pink stripes moved closer to her and, when she finally had a good view of who it was, she was shocked as it sat down right in front of her feet. "Oh, wow. You're… a tiger cub?"

"I am not a tiger cub. I am a Tiglow. You may call me Tygol."

"You're a zakamon, aren't you?"

"Yes. Me and my two other brothers you see before you are all zakamon. The blue theme of glowing comes from the Ferreglow. His name is Fiirveesté. The wolf pup one is the Wolfaglow. His name is Valtoa. We are the GlowBros in our master's manner of speaking. What is ailing you, Karin?"

"…uh…"

"You seem intrigued by our appearances." Fiirveesté commented in a normal voice similar to Stitch. "You do not fear us?"

"No. My boyfriend and I are searching high and low for you zakamon creatures and you are not opted out of the finding list. Do you three live down here?"

"Yes." Valtoa replied in a deep male voice. He was the one brother that didn't sound like Stitch. "Many days ago, our master, Zak, sent us down here in hopes of being proven wrong about you Earthling scientists saying that we're not able to survive in your planet… and to test our abilities to you Earthlings. When Marshall heard about us, he immediately tracked all three of us down from an abandoned factory we've landed in before and imprisoned us here, where nobody should find us. Somehow, you have… and you say that you are looking for us. For what purpose?"

"Derryk and I are collecting you all for that purpose of proving to scientists about your existance… and in hopes of getting sentimental value out of you all."

"Ahhh, I see. Did you hear that, brothers?"

"Indeed." Tygol replied. "She does believe that we can live here on this beautiful planet. Well, since you do come in peace after all, what do you want from us in exchange?"

"I'm looking for Marshall." Karin replied. "Speaking of him, he has my pet alien, Link, held hostage and he's probably hurting him in a disciplinary action that's not forbidden in the Extraterrestrial Bluebook Restriction List. He's worth a lot of money, but that's not the reason why I'm saving him. You see… at first…" Karin paused as she sat down before the three glowing zakamon before they sat down and paid very close attention. "…I didn't know he was worth so much, but when I brought him from Stitch, I had a feeling that he could be. The moment I found out… that was the beginning of everything. I've… developed a sisterly bond with him being my younger brother. We may be different species, but he's just part of my heart. Usually, I'm self-centered at these money situations, but something about Link made him more than just a living moneybag. I just want him back. He's never hurt me, he respects me, he respects Derryk, he respects my fellow Street Fighter comrades, and most of all, he loves me. So, to simply put it, Link is officially another part of my family. He's… he's not a pet anymore. He's my brother."

"Mmmmm…" Fiirveesté hummed in deep thought while Tygol and Valtoa were silent, taking in the emotion of Karin's story. "Sounds like it's a desperate rescue. We shall assist you."

"Really? You will?"

"We fear Marshall more than you do. Killing him would be very mandatory for you to do and as soon as Link is safe, we'll keep watch of him while you destroy that evil CEO. The furthest we can take you is to that ladder at the end of this tunnel and you shall climb up to challenge Marshall himself, but the rest is up to you. We believe in you, Karin Kanzuki."

Karin was emotionally moved by the glowing ferret's request and she happliy embraced all three of them with loving tears before she slowly stood up and, with Tygol leading the way, she made her way to the ladder. When she arrived, Tygol purred against her leg for comfort before she climbed up with determination and confidence, but no sign of fear.

Meanwhile, back outside in the main halls…

Kyngg was breathing heavily as he was just standing there right after he just finished off the last security guard. All 350 guards, including 50 snipers, were all dead with blood, body parts, and decapitated heads all over the halls. Only little amounts of blood were staining the KomodoKyngzz, but he didn't care. To him, that was a sign of victory. He cheered on the inside with a smile on his face before he headed for the same secret tunnel Karin just took and, seeing his Tiglow, Ferreglow, and Wolfaglow cousins down there, he decided to stay with them until Karin's mission was completed.

Seconds later, in Marshall's office…

"MARSHALL!" Karin screamed with bravery as she just got to the office floor and stood up from the ladder opening. "Your reign stops here!"

"Ah, Karin." Marshall greeted in an uncomfortably polite manner as he sat there, as if he was expecting her for a simple conversation. "I've been expecting you. Care for some tea?"

"What?"

"You see, Karin… I've been calm about this final encounter. I know you've heard some… bloodcurdling screams… from Link before you got here, didn't you?"

"Yes. What did you do to him? TELL ME!"

"Oh, I'll tell you in a moment, my dear… but before that, I want you to meet someone… someone you love so much. Oh, Link!" After that last call, Link walked out from a door behind the confident Marshall, who showed a cocky smile. Karin could not believe what she was seeing. Instead of seeing the same cute little Link she remembered, she saw a monsterous eight foot tall extremely muscular monster with most of his appearance, including the glowing red eyes that were now infused with evil. He was led out of the door by Jason, who held a chain that was attached to monster's neck. Karin couldn't believe it as she stepped back with shock and fear. She knew she had to fight Link, but she didn't want to hurt her brother. "Meet the new and improved Link. I think you'll find him to be… monsterously… smart. Heh, heh, heh, heh!"

"No…" Karin began to form tears in her chocolate brown eyes. "…WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? CHANGE HIM BACK!"

"I can't obey your order, Karin. Link belongs to me now and there's nothing you can do about it. If you were to hurt him now, tons of his money would go down the drain and it would mean massive bankrupcy to you indefinately. I expect the battle to end quickly, so…" Marshall stood up ever-so-calmly before he approached Link, unhooked his chain collar, and gave him a pat on his rock-hard right shoulder. "…give it to her, Link… and I'll make you my new accomplice." Link replied with a growl that could send chills down your spine before Marshall and Jason left through the same door Link entered in and, as soon as the door was closed and locked, Link roared as he picked up the desk before him and hurled it at Karin, who gracefully dodged it while she still remained on her feet, looking up at the monster with worry.

"Link, you know it's me, Karin. You don't have to fight me." She tried. Link didn't listen to her as he rushed for her like a rampaging gorilla before she dodged out of the way again, puzzling him for a moment before he turned around and snarled with hunger as massive amounts of drool poured out of his sharp jaws like a waterfall. Karin wasn't intimidated by the drool, but the evil glow in his eyes kept her at a safe distance as she continued to talk Link out of it. "You know you love me, Link… and I do, too. We've haven't done much together since I purchased you, but I'll treat you like a prince. You deserve it. You are not… a pet anymore. You're my brother… and I will treat you that way. Just come to your senses. You have to believe me, Link."

This statement made Link freeze for a moment through realization. He shook his head to snap out of it before he rushed for her again. This time, he grabbed her by her abdomen and she screamed with fear as she was at the moment where she would have her head bitten off. As she was slowly being pulled into his steel trap jaws, time seemed to have stopped as she was in deep thought about Marshall's words. He did say that any amount of damage to Link would also damage his bluebook price tag, but that would also result in her becoming Link's dinner. After a few slow seconds, she wiped away her tears of fear and replaced them with her determined smile and, at that very moment Link was about to bite down, she quickly pulled out a crowbar from the shelf to her right and used it to block the bite and completely stop it in its tracks! This shocked the monsterous alien before he was fiercely kicked on the chin, making the crowbar fly out and release his kung-fu grip on Karin before she landed on her feet professionally.

Link was taken aback by the sudden kick before he regained his senses and tried to punch Karin in the face. She blocked it with her wrist before she counter-attacked with a strong punch of her own right on his nose, making it bleed. This made Link whimper with pain before he was grabbed from behind by his not-too-long tail and was thrown to the steel floor on his back hard, making more blood spill out of his mouth and nose. Deep inside, she felt really bad about doing this, but she kept her game face on the outside as she waited for the alien to stand up. After five seconds, Link finally stood up with even more determination than ever. Karin showed no signs of slowing down as she awaited her next attack.

Link roared with fury before his red eyes lit up and fired a bright red laser at Karin, hoping to shoot her down, but once again, she successfully dodged it with a graceful backflip before she quickly counter-attacked with a tackle to his chest, knocking him down towards his back again and she tried to give him another good punch, but Link blocked it with his huge fist before he picked her up by her punching arm and flung her towards a bookshelf, like she was a ragdoll. The impact caused the entire bookshelf to fall, creating a painful pile of books overtop of the unconscious Karin. She was knocked out for a good five minutes before she finally bursted a fist through the top of the pile and crawled out of it, like a zombie escaping from the grave. This shocked Link as he took a few steps back with fear, but before he could even roar for help from Marshall, Karin unexpectedly pulled out a pistol and shot him in the abdomen, knocking him out into the same unconscious state she just woke up from.

It was all quiet now as Karin was breathing heavily, still standing in a bent over position for about a minute, before she collasped to the floor, dropping the gun on her way down. Her exhaustion came from her vigorious efforts of bringing down the monster. She has never fought this hard before… not since Street Fighter Alpha 3… and it really took a toll on her energy as she just laid there in silence. All that was heard was her heavy breathing. Deep inside, she really felt sad about what she just did.

_I can't believe I shot my brother. _Karin cried to herself in her mind. _I know that caused a major downfall in his price tag, but I don't care. I'm rich enough anyway, but still, is my zaibatsu continuing to go down the tubes because of this? Am I the one who the public should be blaming? Should I die? No… to all of those questions… because I know… nothing happened… and nobody knows about what just happened in this building. _

At that determined statement, Karin finally gained the energy to stand up and dust herself off as she said to herself verbally:

"Good thing there was a gun hidden in that bookshelf."

After she said this, she slowly walked over to the unconscious Link, who was still a monster. As she kneeled down towards his unconscious body, she smiled in realization. She knew that Marshall used a monster vaccination that was immune to everything positive… except kisses. With that thought in her mind, she kept her smile as she moved a bit of her long, curly, and blonde hair out of her way before she gently planted a soft kiss on Link's forehead with every last ounce of her love. When her lips parted from the head of the alien, he slowly started to glow a bright white light and this made her stand back with caution. She still kept her smile as she watched his transformation with happy tears slowly preparing themselves to escape. She was so focused on the scene before her that she never noticed Marshall and Jason peeking into the cracked door. Marshall was shocked and couldn't believe what was happening while Jason smiled.

Back at the scene, the bright glow was gone after a slow fifteen seconds and Karin was overjoyed by who she saw. She saw Link himself… back to his adorable alien self again, but he was still unconscious from the gunshot wound, which was completely healed. She started to cry happy tears as she approached the little alien brother of hers and embraced him with all of her sisterly love, gently nuzzling her face into his belly with extreme happiness.

"OH, LINK!" Karin started as she continued to cry. "I'm so glad you're okay. I don't mean to hurt you, but it had to be done. I hope you can forgive me once you awaken from your gunshot shock."

"NOOOOOOOO!" Marshall screamed with anger. "THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! How did you figure out the cure?"

"Love can make me do things, Marshall." Karin never looked at the angry CEO. "Evil people, like you, have to get used to the idea."

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Marshall paused as he pulled out a gun of his own and cocked it as he aimed it at Karin's head. "YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS!"

"Humph! Go ahead. Waste a bullet on me. It won't make a different once you get arrested for your crimes. The police are on their way right now."

"ARRRRGH! I WON'T STAND FOR THIS! DIE, YOU MANIACAL BITCH!" As soon as Marshall was 99.99 percent close to pulling the trigger…

"MEEGA NA LA KWEESTA!" Screamed a familiar alien's voice from above the office. This made Marshall freeze in his tracks, but before he could turn towards the source of the voice, he was shot in the head twice, in the chest three times, and in the neck once by green laserbeams, rendering him dead. Just hearing Marshall's dead corpse plop onto the floor made Karin's happy tears escape at an even faster speed. Jason didn't even budge. He was actually glad that Marshall was dead as well. He smiled as he looked up at where the lasers came from and he gasped.

"Stitch?" He exclaimed. As if on cue, Stitch jumped down from the ceiling in his outfit he wore when he escaped from the Galactic Alliance, all four of his pistols in all four of his hands, before he placed them away. "Wha… how… I thought you were…"

"Meega left Kasumi." Stitch admitted with no sense of emotion in his voice. This shocked Karin as she turned around fast, still holding the unconscious Link in her arms. "Meega thought she was my favorite, but something suddenly came up."

"What happened?" Karin dared to ask. Stitch blushed a deep purple as he looked at the floor with shame.

"Meega hurt Kasumi's feelings. When I told her that it was all just a fetish for sexy kunoichi, she felt like meega was cheating on her and left me."

"Well, serves you right, Stitch. Betraying Kunimitsu like this. How could you?"

"It was like meega's glitch. Couldn't control it at all."

"That's still no excuse to cheat on her. So, before I ask you why you helped me, let me ask you this. Will you remain in Kunimitsu's heart forever?"

"Ih… double ih. Meega promise. In fact, meega won't even touch Ibuki."

"Good… and please don't. She's really not interested in you, even though you're the most adorable thing she's ever seen."

"Ogata. Do you think sexy Kuni will forgive meega?"

"I believe she will… without a doubt."

"Phew!"

"Now, why did you save me?"

"After Kasumi left meega, I was on my way back to the airport to go back to ohana, but when I heard that gunshot earlier, meega had to come and help. I thought you got shot, but you shot my cousin!"

"He's okay, Stitch. I didn't hit any vital organs on him and, besides, I'm rich enough already. I don't really need his money, even though my Zaibatsu's going down."

"Oh, naga! Didn't you hear? The police heard everything from outside! Now that Marshall's gone, the money siphoning is gone. Your zaibatsu is safe again!"

"YES!"

Five minutes later, outside the VanoDragon building…

"Karin Kanzuki." The male news reporter started. "Your zaibatsu has been going down the pit of bankrupcy for quite a while and now, it seemed to have stopped since Stitch killed Marshall. Do you think the police should file charges against him for this?"

"In reality, yes… but since he did this in order to shut down VanoDragon altogether, I would say no because he didn't do this in self-defense. It did this to help me." Karin replied with confidence.

"Powerful words from such a powerful Street Fighter. Now, as for Link, do you still plan to keep him, despite losing practically every single cent in his bluebook moneybag, due to the amount of damage you did to him?"

"Yes. You see, throughout this entire situation with VanoDragon, I've realized that Link is more like a little brother to me than a pet. He does act more like a human most of the time and he hasn't stopped this behavior since. Even though I've been busy trying to get to know my boyfriend along the way, he actually respects me. Personally, I think this entire experience assembled our sibling relationship."

"Awww, that is very touching there, Miss Kanzuki. Now that all of this is over, what do you plan to do next?"

"Well, first and foremost, I'm hooking back up with Derryk, my boyfriend. Now that everything's done, I can stay focused on him for a while. As for Link, he can accompany us everywhere we go, just to make the interaction much more fun for him. As far as Derryk's zakamon collection goes, he's in a high stride. I've been helping him increase his collection along the way, even without knowing it half the time!"

"Really?"

"Yes. You see, throughout the whole journey, I've encountered the Reptilio, the Ibukyxx², the Kunimito, the Geckomystii, the Megkillacroxx, the Tiglow, the Ferreglow, the Wolfaglow, and the KomodoKyngzz. Every single one of those creatures will be in safe and very humane settings once this wraps up. I know Derryk has already gotten the Skorpishine and the Flashko, but I haven't seen them yet."

"Well, this certainly is a huge accomplishment for you. What about Kunimitsu and Stitch's relationship? Have you planned on how you're going to fix this?"

"I… have an excellent idea…"

Twenty minutes later in the Street Fighter HQ's living room after the interview…

"Now, I want you two to turn around with smiles and apologize. Stitch, I'm keeping a close eye on you and your mischevious behavior." Karin instructed. She was standing within the crowd of the other Street Fighters, having Derryk's strong arms wrapped around her shoulders, Ibuki standing next to her with an adorable smile… and her hair out of the ponytail with a headband instead, and Link standing in front of Karin at her feet with a smile as well. "You may start whenever you two are ready."

Kunimitsu sighed, still keeping her back turned towards Stitch, who had his back facing hers. Stitch decided to start the conversation.

"Kuni?" He started shyly.

"What?" Kunimitsu replied in a cold tone of her deep voice.

"Meega sorry. It was just a fetish…"

"…but it was still unforgivable. Do you know how much pain you've caused my heart to have?"

"I know, and meega is very sorry." Stitch finally turned around, still seeing Kunimitsu's back. "Won't you forgive me?"

"…" Kunimitsu bowed her head as she sighed with uncertainty. This worried the blue experiment as he slowly crawled up to her, climbed on her back, and gave her a soft kiss on her neck, sending her head tilting back with passion.

"Please…" Stitch tried between kisses. "Forgive meega… mmmmmm… and I promise… that I will never… ever… cheat on you again."

"…oh, stitch…" Kunimitsu finally smiled as she gently grabbed Stitch by the scruff of his neck and held him right before her face, looking into his sad, black eyes. "…I forgive you, baby. We still may not be able to see each other, but you will always remain in my heart forever. I love you, Stitch."

"Meega love you, too, Kuni." After that last statement, the two lovers passionately kissed each other with every last ounce of their love. This got the Street Fighters, except Karin and Ibuki, applauding at the scene before them. As for the two newest best friends, they just smiled as they held hands in friendship together. Link started crying happy tears for his cousin as he embraced Karin's legs for comfort.

Rescue mission complete.

To be continued…

(HA! You thought that was the end, didn't you? I thought so. Anyway, one more chapter to go and it's a not-so-quick wrap up… maybe. Please review, ya'll… and tell me what ya think. See ya until next time.)


	13. Back to the Normal Life

Chapter 13: Back to the Normal Life

Finally! After about a month and two weeks worth of problems with VanoDragon, Marshall and the company itself was finally dead for good. On top of that, Karin's bond with Link has indeed become quite touching. In fact, it made everything that happened until yesterday… seem like nothing more… than a bad dream.

Everything was back to normal for everyone who was involved with VanoDragon. Derryk's zakamon collection was in full swing, thanks to the many findings of so many of the mysterious aliens during the entire VanoDragon fiasco. Vancogh was so proud of his son when he went to greet him good morning in the secret lab.

"Hey, Derryk." Vancogh greeted with a smile. Derryk smiled as he heard his father's voice before he continued to give vaccinations to the Reptilio, who just woke up from his poisoned coma from the Ibukyxx². "Your collection is really thrivin', boy! How many do ya got now?"

"Well, countin' the ones I already have, I now have 24 zakamon. I know there's a lot mo' to go, but I'm takin' my time." Derryk replied as he just stuck the vaccination needle in Reptilio's left arm. "The KomodoKyngzz is the big prize, though."

"Why?"

"Because…" Derryk paused as he gently laid Reptilio down on a sick bed, allowing him to rest and let the healing vaccine kick in. "…he's the ultimate zakamon."

"Whoa! You serious?"

"I'm dead serious, Dad. I heard from Karin that he did a good number on those guards back at the VanoDragon Headquarters. They had they're heads cut off and other body parts cut off and… damn! They were just murdered!"

"Yikes! He's ultimate alright, despite him bein'…" Vancogh paused as he took a good look at Kyngg, who looked up at him with the most adorable and innocent smile he's ever seen. "…irresistibly cute."

"Heh, heh… well, that's the whole idea. His cuteness hides his true power of the unknown type. And plus, I have the surveillance tapes to prove his destruction."

"Awesome! So, about dis Master Zak guy, when is he comin' to check out the tapes and your collection?"

"Karin's already callin' him. He should be here in about five hours."

Meanwhile, at the Street Fighter HQ…

Karin was still on her smart phone, talking to Zak, while Ibuki and Link were playing _Super Street Fighter IV_ together on the floor in front of her. Ryu saw this scene from the kitchen table and just smiled at how peaceful everything became… especially after everything that's happened.

"Chun-Li, just look at that scene." He started, still keeping his smile. Chun-Li obeyed him and smiled as well. "Isn't that just shocking to see, even after all we've been through?"

"Yeah." Chun-Li replied. "Ibuki recovered nicely and Link's bond with Karin has never been better."

"Ibuki _did_ recover pretty well, huh? I heard she had a massive blow to her ribcage. Something like that could've killed her!"

"It could, yeah… but thanks to those zakamon, they completely healed her."

"Brilliant."

Back in the living room…

"…and then, I find the KomodoKyngzz sitting on a bench ever so nicely, waiting for the bus." Karin finished over the phone with Zak. "I thought you were going to save him for last."

"I would've." Zak agreed on the other line in a handsome and deep male voice. "But, my creative instincts just couldn't stop me from resting for too long. I had every piece of material I needed to create him and it just happened. I hear you have some proof of his destruction on tape."

"Yes… and I suggest that you should come down here to Earth and see it for yourself. I've always wanted to meet the Master himself."

"It would be an honor. It will take me several hours to get there. Will that be okay?"

"Sure, that's fine. Just as long as you can get here sometime today."

"That's good. Now, before I hang up, I just have one question for you…"

"…okay."

"…If Link's price tag is completely depleted of every cent since you fought him, will you still raise him?"

"Yes."

"Hmm!"

"Because I've developed a sibling kind of bond with him. He was going to be pronounced as a pet at first, but then I thought… 'Hmm. Since he's worthless now, maybe just having him as a brother would be better.' Besides, he doesn't look right with a collar around his neck."

"Good point and well made. Well, that's good to hear. I'll be down there shortly. Just hang tight."

"I will. Thanks. Goodbye." After that, Karin finally hung up the phone and this made Ibuki immediately look up at her from where she sat.

"That had to be the longest phone conversation I've ever heard." She commented with humor. "You talk more than I text."

"It's worth it. I see you recovered really well. What exactly happened to you?"

"That bastard gave me a good punch to my side right when I was about to give him a piece of my mind! When I felt one of my lungs getting pierced by one of my ribs, I just fell out into a coma. I don't remember anything after that."

"Yikes. That hit could've killed you. Your fans would've been dead with you."

"Yeah, but these zakamon things are just awesome! Can I name a favorite?"

"Sure."

"The Flashko. He's too cute to be an alien… just like Stitch."

"I know. Derryk's getting all the benefit from them, and with Zak, the actual creator of these creatures, on the way, it'll be even more interesting to see what perk he might get from him."

"Cool!" Right after that was said, Ibuki's cell phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?"

"Ibuki!" Kunimitsu started on the other line. "I almost forgot about your new boyfriend, like I promised."

"You sure did! Where is he?"

"That's just it, Ibuki. I completely forgot and I couldn't find anyone for you."

"You bitch!"

"Sorry. Just keep trying. You'll find someone."

"Yeah, thanks." Ibuki slowly moved the phone away from her ear and hung up with a bowed head and a frown. Karin frowned with her as she gave the sad kunoichi a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Don't give up yet, Ibuki. Just like Kunimitsu said, just keep looking. You'll find someone."

"It's just hard. At this point, I just need to accept the fact that… nobody… wants to date a ninja."

"Don't say that, Ibuki. You want to live the life of a normal girl, right?"

"Yeah."

"That's exactly what you're doing."

"Huh?"

"You're talking on a cell phone, you wear multitudes of clothes, you go to school, and you're currently looking for the right man for you. You may be half-ninja, but you have 100 percent normal girl living all over you. Just get out of the ninja attire for a while… and lose the ponytail more often, too."

"…thanks, Karin. That really cheered me up big time, girl!" Ibuki jumped up from where she was and gave Karin a huge hug. "I never realized all that until you said somethin'!"

"That's because I paid attention." Karin hugged her in return, making Ryu smile even bigger.

"Awww, tender moment." He commented. "Ibuki can actually focus on being a normal girl, now that she passed her ninja exam with flying colors."

"Yeah, you're right." Chun-Li agreed. "I sure do hope she finds the right man for her soon."

Five hours later, at Derryk's secret lab…

"Hmmmm…" Zak started as he was slowly pacing through his creatures, carefully inspecting each one of them. He was a twenty-two year old anthromorphic kinkajou with bright yellow eyes, decent muscles, and he was at a height of three feet and four inches. All he had on was a long vest version of a lab coat and brown khaki pants. Derryk, Vancogh, Karin, Ibuki, and Link, being carried in Karin's arms, were all behind him at a good distance. Zak stopped in front of the Darksko and Flashko next to each other and smiled. "Did these two get anywhere near each other before you contained them?"

"Naw." Derryk replied professionally. "I made sure of dat, since they don't get along."

"Good. Keep them this way." Zak nodded with satisfaction as he continued to scan through the collection. When he came across the Dymondz, he smiled with pure happiness. "Are you being a good girl?"

"GIRL?" Derryk and Vancogh exclaimed with shock.

"Damn thang looked like a boy from da side!" Vancogh added with partial humor. Zak chuckled at that statement.

"That's the usual mistake for the Dymondz. No matter what gender it may be, it'll always look like a male from the side. I think it's a crafty idea in my opinion."

"Huh! What a coincidence."

"Yeah." Zak continued to inspect Derryk's impressive collection of his creations. After three more minutes, he turned towards Derryk with a smile of satisfaction. "Derryk, you really have done a fantastic job taking in my zakamon creations into humane custody. I hear that you are getting paid by the Kanzuki Zaibatsu for your services, correct?"

"Yeah." Derryk replied with confidence. Zak nodded in response.

"I see… and Karin?"

"Yes?" Karin replied.

"Your love and care for Link is just as heartwarming as when I first interacted with my first Kyeebo. I hear he is your brother now. Not a pet."

"Yes."

"Well, despite your massive deduction of his bluebook price, I've decided to make a little deal with you."

"What?"

"I like your free spirit. That's why some of you humans fascinate me sometimes… and to prove it, I'll give you some assistance." Zak snapped his fingers twice before another one of his greatest zakamon creations approached him from his right side. It was a mysterious brown lizard-like alien creature at the size of the Basenji dog breed, except it had chunkier legs and feet. It had adorable sea green eyes and two front antennae-like ear appendages on the very top of its head with two more drooping down near the nape of the neck, with all four of them measuring at a length of seven inches. It was absent of a tail and its four wings were actually pure leaves at a wingspan of exactly two feet long. Overall, it was a beautiful creature to see and Vancogh, Ibuki, Karin, and Derryk were all astonished to see it act so obedient as it sat like a trained dog next to him. "Everyone, this is zakamon number 85: the Naturalapyxx. His name is Synthesys."

"He's beautiful." Karin sighed. "He looks like he could be… Mother Nature's… pet."

"That's exactly what he is. I've designed him to be the official 'caretaker' of your wonderful planet Earth. I wanted to show him to you because I feel you deserved him. Along with him being another part of Derryk's collection, you will also care for him as Link's companion and second brother."

"…I… I don't know what to say, Zak. That is truly an honor." Karin was speechless after that statement. Zak nodded in agreement as he allowed Synthesys to approach Karin and sit down ever-so-nicely in front of her.

"I knew you would like him. So far, he's my most well-behaved zakamon ever assembled… next to the Puppiishi, of course."

"Awww, dat's nice of ya, man." Vancogh commented. "You shoulda seen all dat shit we went through to get to this peaceful settin'."

"I know. I saw everything."

"WHAT?" Everybody, except Link, screamed with shock. Zak bowed his head calmly with a smile, as if he wasn't fazed by the sudden outburst.

"Yes. Even though I didn't have any actual cameras all over the place, I was actually using my new WatchEarth 9000 technology back at my home planet of Zakarravosys. Your struggle was harsh, but you survived. I was actually praying for you all."

"…wow." Ibuki muttered with shock. Zak chuckled.

"I should be saying the same thing about you, young ninja. Your name is Ibuki, right?"

"Yeah."

"I've seen your extremely fatal blow you took from Marshall. I'm surprised to see you doing so well… but then again, I shouldn't be… because I saw my smart Skorpishine and Flashko heal your wounds. You risked your life to save Link and I honor you for that."

"Thanks. Is that why you made that Ibukyxx² over there?"

"Yes. Cute, isn't she? I've designed her to have the same exact skills and move set as you, despite the fact that she doesn't have four feet, just like the traditional tanuki. In fact, I'm planning on designing the Tanukahare and I would like to ask your permission to gather some of Don's DNA to start on it, if that's okay."

"Sure, knock yourself out. Just… don't hurt him."

"I'm an animal activist at heart. I wouldn't even harm a fly, if I had the chance."

"Good."

"Derryk, please keep up the good work with your collection." Zak turned his attention towards Derryk as he continued. "Your progress is just beginning. I will be sending down more zakamon for you to capture, but take your time with them. I know you and Karin are in quite a relationship right now."

"Yeah." Derryk replied. "We had to put it on hold, though, because Karin thought that was the right thang to do… just to keep each other safe."

"And she did the right thing. Karin, during your relationship, I want you to assist Derryk in capturing the zakamon… but since your just getting back to it… I guess I can put the zakamon sending on hold for about three weeks."

"Are you serious?" Karin asked.

"Yes. I really want you two to get back together peacefully and without any sidetracks to disrupt your dates."

"Thanks, Zak." Derryk and Karin said together in unison. Zak nodded in response.

"You are very welcome. Now, it's about time for me to get back to Zakarravosys, but I will be watching you all. So, stay outta trouble… especially you, Synthesys." This made the Naturalapyxx squeal with humor. "Good bye, everyone." After that last statement, Zak walked towards the back of the lab to a teleporter and, after five seconds, he was teleported back to his planet. Vancogh sighed with relief as he turned towards his son and the two ladies.

"Wowwee!" Vancogh exclaimed. "So, I guess there is life out there, huh?"

"Yep." Derryk agreed. "Well, Karin… shall we get back to business?"

"I believe so, yes." Karin replied before she walked up to Ibuki. "Ibuki, thank you so much for supporting me through that whole mess. I don't think Marshall's scheme wouldn't have been discovered without you."

"No sweat!" Ibuki replied with a cute smile. "Danger is my middle name when it comes to being a ninja!"

"Heh, heh… It seems so. Can you watch over Link and Synthesys while Derryk and I continue our relationship?"

"No… but, I can watch Synthesys, though."

"Why not?"

"Because… remember what you said in that interview with the news after Marshall's death?"

"…oh, yeah! I forgot. I did say that I was going to allow Link to accompany me and Derryk everywhere we went, didn't I?"

"Yeeeeeeah, you DID say that."

"…oops. Well, then. I guess I better fulfill my promise, then. Please do take good care of Synthesys, though."

"I will. You three have a good time."

The next morning…

Link was sitting in his most adorable position on top of the sleeping Derryk and Karin. He was a little repulsed by the smell of sweat, sex, and lavender all over the room from the night before, but that didn't matter to him. He was just happy that everything was back to normal for him and Karin. After two more minutes, Karin was finally the first to open her eyes and she smiled her sweetest as she saw her brother sit there with a smile.

"Hey, Link." She greeted tiredly. "You're up early."

"Meega wanna wish you good morning." Link replied in his adorable Stitch-like voice. "It stinks in here, though."

"Heh, heh… yeah. Derryk and I had sex last night… and it's a good thing you weren't here to see it. It was a little too rough for you to witness."

"Yeech."

"Yeah. Anyway, are you ready for the day?"

"Ih. Meega been ready. Where are we going?"

"Hmmm… I don't know yet. Derryk?"

"Hmm?" Derryk came in as he slowly woke up, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes before he sat up, keeping his naked body covered. "What's up, baby?"

"Where are we gonna go today?"

"Oh. I figured we could go to this surprise exhibit I heard about at the Tokyo Science Museum."

"A museum, Derryk?"

"Yeah. What? You think that's a bad place to go on a date at?"

"Yeah."

"Aww, c'mon, Karin. I promise ya, baby. You won't be bored and neither will Link."

"I hope not."

An hour later at the Tokyo Science Museum…

Derryk, Karin, and Link just arrived at the museum, having all three of them dressed casually. Derryk and Link wore a white tank top with blue jeans, except Derryk wore sneakers on his feet, while Karin wore her school uniform, minus the fighting gloves. When two officials saw them in the lobby, they immediately walked up to them with smiles on their faces, puzzling Karin, as Derryk spoke.

"Hey, ya'll." Derryk greeted. "Are we on time?"

"Just in time, sir." The female official replied in a sweet voice. "Are you ready to see the reserved exhibit?"

"Yeah."

"Follow us." The male official commanded in a British accent as he and his partner led Karin, Derryk, and Link to the special private exhibit. Five minutes later, they made it to the area, which was a huge dining room surrounded by candles and two more zakamon stood before them by the five foot long fish tank. The first one was an anthromorphic lizard at a height of exactly two feet tall with shiny turquoise skin on his body, sky blue on his two foot long tail, big black eyes for his short muscular stature, had three fingers on each hand, and wore nothing but a pair of tan khakis. He was irresistibly cute to Karin. The second zakamon standing next to the blue one was an anthromorphic wolf with brown fur that was only two feet and five inches taller, counting his erect pointy ears. His furry tail was at a length of about half of his height and his long arms had his retractable claws on his hands nearly touching the ground and his feet. He had a fifty percent more muscular build than the lizard standing next to him, big baby blue eyes, little strands of fur as his "bangs" between his ears, and he wore nothing but blue jeans. The only one thing in common with both of them was the distinctive "ZM" imprinted on their belt buckles at their waists. Derryk and Karin were just astonished to see the both of them as the official continued. "This is Skai the Skaivos and Valto the Paivos respectively, sir and madam. They will serve you your breakfast this morning. Please do enjoy."

"Damn!" Derryk commented as he approached the two short zakamon. "Two mo' zakamon fo' me. The Skaivos and the Paivos, huh?"

"Yeah." Skai replied in a high pitched Stitch-like voice. "We both heard about you keeping us for sentimental value. Am I correct?"

"Yeah, man. After our breakfast date, ya'll can take da bus back to my lab. Here's two dollars and fifty cents fo' ya'll." Derryk paused as he handed the blue lizard the money. "That can cover both of ya for da ride."

"Thanks. Valto, get this lovely couple their breakfast. I'll get their drinks." Valto nodded in response before he headed to the back to get their trays of food. This puzzled Karin and Derryk, but Karin decided to ask the question.

"Um… Skai?" She started.

"Yes?"

"Before you get our drinks, what's with Valto? Can he talk?"

"No. On his landing here on Earth, the small explosion sparked off his whole voice box. He can still eat, though."

"Awww, poor thing."

"Yeah, I'll have to agree wit ya on dat, baby." Derryk agreed as he sat down after Karin. "I'm glad he's okay, though."

"Me, too."

"Me, three." Skai agreed. "Well, better get your drinks."

Five minutes later…

"What an experience that was." Karin started the conversation, referring to the whole situation with VanoDragon, as they ate their breakfast. Derryk nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." He agreed. "I still can't believe that Stitch was responsible for dat whole mess."

"I should've known that from the very beginning. If only Marshall could've told me that reason sooner…"

"Well, serves his ass right… especially for nearly killin' Ibuki."

"Did you see that happen?"

"What? Ibuki's blow?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, Kunimitsu, my Dad, and I saw the whole thang from da kitchen. Ibuki was all like 'I WON'T LET YOU LAY A HAND ON LINK!' or somewhere along those lines and she tried to stab him somewhere, but Marshall's quick ass attacked her ribcage at full force. I heard that sickenin' crack that came wit it, too. It was a lil' too scary, even fo' me."

"My God! Well, I'm so glad Ibuki's okay. I and she have become really good friends since the whole fiasco started."

"Really?"

"Yes. She may be in college and I'm still in high school, but that's okay. Something about being a Street Fighting schoolgirl really brings us together, including Sakura."

"I thought you and Sakura were rivals."

"Not anymore. We finally realized that we are all excellent fighters in our own way. Nobody is far more superior to the other."

"Dere ya go, Karin. Dat's what I like to hear, baby girl."

"Thanks. So, what are we gonna do after the date?"

"I don't know. Let's ask Link. YO!"

"Gaba?" Link screamed from the other end of the room, a good distance from the loving couple.

"Where do you wanna go after this?"

"Ummmm… OOOH! I know! We can go to da park! Meega know of another zakamon over there that meega can play with while you two continue your conversation."

"ANOTHER ONE?"

"And I thought Zak said he was going to lay off delivering these creatures for a while during our date." Karin muttered with partial humor. "Shall I call him and see what's happening here?"

"Yes, please!"

Karin chuckled as she reached for her smart phone and dialed Zak's number. After three rings, he picked up.

"Hello?" Zak greeted from the other line.

"Hey, Zak. It's Karin." Karin greeted in return. "I'm calling because I have a question to ask you."

"Why are there new zakamon out there?"

"…yeah, that was my question. How did you-"

"I've sent those newer zakamon down long before the VanoDragon mission was completed. I've received reports of them being safe from hunters, but they need to be found during your date. I didn't deliver any brand new ones down, like I promised, if that's what you were wondering."

"Yeeeeeeaaaah. Thanks. I was wondering."

"You're welcome… oh! And don't worry, there are only four more out there. Bye." Zak hung up right after that statement. Karin slowly hung up her phone and placed it away as Derryk was looking at her with curiosity.

"Well?" Derryk started.

"He said those zakamon we see now were delivered down here weeks ago… long before we finished the whole mission with VanoDragon. They aren't new."

"Oh, okay."

"And he just said that there are four in total, counting Skai and Valto so far."

"Whew. Good. He didn't give us too much of a challenge fo' us during our date."

"Of course not. This is his way of saying thanks to you for being such a big help."

Ten minutes later, in Vargasuki National Park…

"Ahhh, this park takes me back." Karin sighed as she just sat down in a bench next to Derryk, who allowed Link to go towards a bright yellow day gecko that was about the same size as a medium sized monitor lizard with bright green spikes and big black eyes that climbed up a tree before Link tried to go after him. "This is where Kunimitsu and I had that battle."

"And it was epic." Derryk agreed as he sat back with a smooth attitude. "You kicked that demon's ass, girl."

"It was a difficult battle, though. Kunimitsu had to stab herself in order for him to surrender and it was just horrifying to see…"

(Flashback)

"_AAAAAAHHHHHH! You bitch! What are you doing?" The demon asked with fury. _

"_What does it look like I'm doing, motherfucker?" Kunimitsu asked back with the same mouth. "I'm trying to kill you! I thought this glitch was just a glitch, like Stitch's, but it's nothing more than a curse that should've never existed… and you are about to be non-existent." _

"_GRRRRR! OUCH!" Kunimitsu just rammed herself into a brick wall, but she didn't stop there. "Stop this nonsense right now! I command you!" _

"_No, I can't comply with that command. Even though I've kept you asleep for a whole month, you still think you can just take over my life and ruin it for Stitch." _

"_NO! You've got this all wrong, you dumb bitch! I'm the symbol of your hatred towards the innocent." _

"_WHAT?" This made Kunimitsu stop the running with shock. "…That… that's not true!" _

"_Oh, isn't it? Well, do you wonder why you've been acting a little too nice since the end of the month came? That oh-so-friendly nature was hiding my reign of terror upon your soul." _

"…_no." _

"_Yes… and now, maybe I should show your hatred to Karin." _

"_NO!" But, it was no use. The demon forced Kunimitsu to run towards Karin, who started to slide back with fear. Stitch growled as the monster passed him and he ran after her, attempting to stop her from hurting the street fighter. Kwik flew after Stitch, hoping he could help somehow. "STOP IT! DON'T KILL KARIN!"_

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! You cannot stop me!" 

"_KUNIMITSU!" Karin screamed. "FIGHT HIM! YOU CAN DO IT! YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO KILL ME… would you?" _

"…_no." Kunimitsu whispered before she forced an extremely sharp detour right when she was a centimeter away from Karin's feet, which puzzled the demon. "I can't allow you to kill her." _

"_WHAT? What are you doing?" The demon asked, but Kunimitsu kept quiet as she screeched to a stop in the middle of the park's wide open space. She kept a strict look on her monstrous face as the demon continued. "Why did you stop? I command you to eat Karin alive!" _

"_My Demonic Hatred, I'm about to do something I should've done to myself twenty years ago." _

"…_huh?" _

"_Gaba?" Stitch asked with fear. _

"_What?" Karin asked after him seconds later. The other experiments remained silent, but remained determined. After a gloomy and silent five minutes, Kunimitsu pulled out her kunai from nowhere and this shocked everyone as they all shouted: _

"_KUNIMITSU, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _

"_!" Kunimitsu and the demon screamed with extreme pain as Kunimitsu sharply stabbed herself in the side, emitting unbelievable amounts of blood running down her left leg. Kunimitsu resisted the pain as she pulled out another kunai from out of nowhere and stabbed herself with the same amount of strength on the opposite side. She and demon made the same bloodcurdling scream again and the monster kneeled down and doubled over in pain. Karin and the experiments watched this scene with terror in their hearts and they jumped a little when they saw that Kunimitsu just pulled out both the kunais with all her strength, sending even more pain up and down her entire body along with losing even more blood. This made her and the demon scream even louder, but Kunimitsu stopped her screams shortly after five seconds and slowly sat up, and then stood up on two feet. The monster's body was standing perfectly still, but the demon was still screaming his head off. Kunimitsu remained calm and focused as she silently motioned for Kwik to approach her and the cute little experiment obeyed. _

"_Yes?" Kwik asked softly, so the demon wouldn't hear him through his cries of pain. Kunimitsu didn't say a word. She carefully used one hand to tell Kwik that he can start his healing process while he still can. The little experiment smiled as he got the hint and gently placed a tiny paw on her right shoulder and this made the demon immediately stop screaming and froze with fright. Kwik's angelic touch made a bright light in the monster's body and it glowed for the next thirty seconds. Afterwards, it was all slow-motion as the glowing stopped and Kunimitsu's original body exploded out of the monster's when Kwik made it explode into a million glowing stars. Karin quickly stood up and caught Kunimitsu's unconscious body safely, but the force of the impact caused her to fall back down, landing on her butt with Kunimitsu in her arms. It was back to normal speed when the stars started to disappear. When the stars were completely gone, Kwik made a huge sigh of relief as he flew over towards his cousins, Karin, and Kunimitsu, who was still unconscious. Stitch approached Kunimitsu and examined her carefully, making sure nothing was missing. He was relieved that she was okay, but he was puzzled as to why her stab wounds weren't there._

(End flashback)

"The scariest part of that event, however…" Karin continued. "…was right before the stabbing, she professionally quoted that it was something she should've done twenty years ago. She made a brief explanation as to why…"

(Flashback)

"_Now, Kunimitsu, what in the right mind told you to fight against this demon by yourself?" Havanah the news reporter asked. _

"_I knew I was still alive inside." Kunimitsu replied in her expert tone. "And while I was alive, I used that opportunity to see what I can do to the demon." _

"_And you did well… but the real question we want to hear a straight answer from is… why was stabbing yourself considered something you should've done twenty years ago?" _

"…_damn. I did say that, didn't I?" _

_"Yes." _

"_Well, before I was defeated in my battle against Yoshimitsu, I knew ahead of the end of the fight that he was going to win, regardless of whether I tried to fight back or not. I showed my guilt by pointing the blade of my kunai towards the most crucial part of my chest in front of Yoshimitsu while I was lying on my back and he froze with shock. He didn't know what to do, but when hypothermia slammed on me like a ton of bricks after a good seven minutes, I dropped the knife on the snow to my right, completely missing my body and I was knocked out. That's all I can remember." _

"…" _Every single person in the world was completely silent after that story. Even Blanka was silent with the other Street Fighters watching this newscast on their television. In Hawaii, Lilo and her ohana was completely quiet with tears streaming down their faces. In Jumba's ship, all of the experiments were watching it on the giant computer screen and they all leaked tears of sympathy as well. Back at Vargasuki National Park, Karin, Stitch, and all of the other experiments surrounding the street fighter showed a look of sympathy while their silent tears poured out like a pair of waterfalls. Havanah held in her tears as she continued. "…wow. That… that's unbelievable. That is well enough said, ladies and gentlemen."_

(End flashback)

"Damn." Derryk muttered. "Kunimitsu really didn't wanna feel defeat from a sword she was so desperate to get."

"She knew it was the right thing to do back then, but now that the glitch is gone, she can live in peace. She'll still keep Stitch within her heart, even though they have to be separated for personal reasons." Karin finished. "Their love to each other actually inspired me to pass this love on to Link. I… never knew he really cared about me. I thought he just liked me because I was pretty."

"He does, but his bond towards you is more than just dat reason, baby… and you said dat you was just gonna keep him fo' da money."

"That was my first option, but after all that's happened, that reason is obsolete. I really love him as a brother now." After that was said, Karin slowly leaned towards Derryk's shoulder and he smiled with passion before he wrapped his strong arm around her and they were in position for the next ten minutes before Link approached them with the same giant monitor lizard-sized gecko.

"Hey, Link. What's this zakamon called?"

"He says he's called a Mastergeckoles." Link replied. "His name is Monitor."

"Figured that could be his name, big as he is."

"Can we keep him?"

"I can keep him in my lab. You have Synthesys, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Okay, you keep him, Derryk."

And from that day on, Karin and Link's sibling connection grew even more. As for her relationship with Derryk, that couldn't get any stronger either. Pretty soon, she was virtually inseparable from both Derryk and Link, but what was really heartwarming was what happened the next morning at the Glade of Ninjas…

"Hey, Karin." Ibuki started as she was typing on her laptop while Karin checked out the young kunoichi's impressive variety of clothes with Link on her right shoulder, sitting ever-so-nicely. "Taking care of Synthesys was just awesome yesterday. He really was helping the Earth, even though he couldn't train with me."

"He lives for his purpose." Karin replied professionally as she took a good look at Ibuki's leather jacket. "He'll never back down from it."

"I hear ya, girl." It was silent for the next three minutes before Link came in with a surprise both girls didn't expect.

"Meega wanna be a ninja, too!" Link came in randomly. This made Ibuki sit up with extreme speed and shock all at once while Karin looked at him with the same speed and shock.

"Say-what-now? Did-he… did-he just say that… he… wants to-"

"Ih." Link replied in a split second as he jumped off of Karin's shoulder and approached Ibuki and Don on the bed. "If Don can be one… kinda… then so can meega. Can I?-Can I? Pleeeeeeease?"

"Oh, I don't know, Link. Being a ninja take responsibility and commitment… and trust me. I learned that the hard way. You also have to keep an oath that you will never reveal you ninja lifestyle to anyone you don't trust. Makoto nearly ruined that for me. Yeech!"

"Meega promise. Pleeeeeeease? Can meega be a ninja? Meega won't mind hard training."

"He sounds confident, Ibuki." Karin muttered in agreement and shock, keeping her attention on Ibuki's clothes. "If he can handle seeing Captain Gantu's face without cringing, then he can handle some ninja training. Besides…" Karin turned towards the three with a smile. "…I know he can handle it just as well as you can. He's played _Super Street Fighter IV _with you and he knows your struggle. That's why he wants to be a ninja. He wants to help you along with giving me and Derryk some time alone… at night."

"Huh!" Ibuki exclaimed with satisfaction. She closed her laptop and stood up from her bed, picking up Link on the way. "Okay, then. If you say so, Karin…"

"Let him go for it… and it can actually be worked out. During the day, while Derryk's working at his supermarket with his Father, Link and I can spend the day together and when Derryk's shift is over, he and I can spend the rest of the evening together while Link trains with you. You can be his teacher."

"Awesome! I always wanted to get the experience that Master Sanjou has! So, Link, starting tomorrow, you and I are gonna get some good training. How does an hour and half of training every night sound?"

"NO!" Karin screamed quickly, making Ibuki raise an eyebrow with a sly smile. Link giggled while Don squealed with humor. Karin blushed at her sudden outburst, but before she could correct herself…

"Horny, aren't you?" Ibuki dared to ask. Karin's red cheeks got an even deeper red color. "You want those nights to last longer, eh?"

"Heh, heh… yes." Karin muttered with embarrassment. "Let him train for two hours and a half instead."

"Consider it done. Is that okay with you, Link?"

"Ih." Link replied with confidence. "Meega ready to train!"

"Tomorrow, Link. Okay?"

"Ogata… oh, and Karin?" Link jumped out of Ibuki's hands and approached his sister with the most adorable smile Karin has ever seen.

"Yes?" Karin started as she kneeled down towards him.

"I love you." Link hugged Karin with all of his love and this made Karin cry her happiest tears as she returned the warm embrace with just as much love.

"I love you, too, Link." She gave the experiment a quick kiss on his forehead before she continued the hug. This made Ibuki and Don silently cry their happy tears as they stayed seated on the bed.

This scene was initial proof that, no matter what, Karin and Link's bond… will never cease… NEVER!

The End

(Phew! This took longer than I thought. What a touching ending. Please review and thanks for reading. I am highly flammable, thank ya.)


End file.
